Acaso me he vuelto a enamorar?
by Mili477
Summary: Kaori Sucrette es una chica que ha sufrido dos veces por culpa del amor. Pero al conocer a Armin, un chico perfecto para ella, cambia su forma de pensar más rápido de lo que creía.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Hola, sé que no me conocen porque soy nueva en el área de Corazón de Melón. Pero tengo que contarles algo… ESTOY QUE ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! Había empezado este puto fic de mierda hace 2 semanas y ya estaba TERMINADO! Solo le faltaban unas cosillas que arreglar. Resulta que, por arte de magia, SE FUE TODO A LA CHINGADA! Se borró! A saber Dios como mierda pasó! Ya hubieran tenido su fic desde hace un buen, pero… ME LLEVA LA VERGA!  
>Bueno, ya me desahogue, prosigamos :3 <strong>

Desperté por el sonido de unas aves que estaban fuera de mi ventana. Mareada, por pararme rápidamente de la cama, miré el reloj.

-11:50 a.m.!?- Exclame despavorida, mis clases empiezan a las 12 del medio día y solo tenía 10 minutos.  
>Corrí hacia la ducha y me di un baño súper rápido, salí y baje a la cocina y tan solo me alcanzó a hacerme un café con las prisas. Al salir de mi apartamento, que quedaba justo en el primer piso del pequeño edificio de 4, tomé mi bicicleta y empecé a pedalear con prisa. Llegué con 2 minutos de anticipación.<p>

-Ufff!- Exclamé agotada encadenando mi bicicleta a un árbol fuera de la escuela.- Nuevo record! La gente enloquece y WHOOOO!- Dije mientras corría por ahí con los brazos alzados celebrando mi victoria, si así se podría llamarle.

-Señorita Kaori, sería tan amable de ir a sus clases ya? Va tarde- Dijo la Directora que venía pasando.

-Claro Señora!- Dije obediente para luego darle un buen sorbo a mi vaso con café.

Entré a clases y me dirigí a mi asiento al final del salón, no sin antes saludar a mis amigos.

-Que hay Kim?- Dije saludándola mientras pasaba, ella solo sonrió de lado. – Violeta- Dije y la despeiné un poco

-H-hola Kaori- Dijo Violeta arreglando sus cabellos.

-Castiel!- Exclamé y choqué mi puño con el de él.

-Tarde de nuevo Su? Que te he dicho de andar jugando video juegos hasta tarde?- Dijo Castiel, que se sienta al frente mío.

-Esta vez no era por video juegos- Dije e hice una cara de enojada mirando a un lado mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-Ah no? Que milagro, a ver, déjame adivinar, ¿Porno? ¿Yaoi? ¿Yuri? ¿Anime? Alguno debe ser- Dijo sonriendo de lado

-C-cállate!- Dije un poco apenada. Desde que Castiel fue a mi casa, y se dedicó a revisar todas mis cosas y descubrió todos mis secretos, ya no puedo hablar con el sin que saque en tema alguno de ellos.

-Buenas tardes chicos!- Dijo el Profesor Farres entrando.- Hoy daremos geometría.- Se pudieron oír los quejidos de todos, menos de, obviamente, Nathaniel.

Me puse una sudadera que tenía en mi bolso y metí entre la ropa unos audífonos y me puse a escuchar música.

Les hablaré un poco de mi, soy _**Kaori Sucrette**_, tengo 16 años y estudio en el instituto Sweet Amoris. Mi cabello es azul marino y lo tengo corto arriba de los hombros. Mis ojos son amarillos mostaza, y mi piel es un tanto pálida. Tengo un tatuaje de la trifuerza de La Leyenda de Zelda en la parte de arriba de la espalda, y tengo otro de una abejita en el tobillo. Soy una enferma amante de los videojuegos y del anime. Vivo sola desde que tengo 15 años porque mis padres viajan por el mundo y no pueden estar en casa. Mi mejor amigo es Castiel. Y mis mejores amigas por siempre serán Rosalya, Kim y Violeta. Hasta ahora solo he tenido un novio, el idiota supremo Nathaniel, lo odio a muerte, pero eso ya es otra historia de la que sabrán después. Soy una chica bastante ruda, cuando me lo propongo, pero también soy bastante amable y amigable, a veces llego a ser un poquito torpe, pero bueno, esa soy yo.

El timbre del recreo sonó y me quité la sudadera y también los audífonos. Me dispuse a ir al patio, pero Castiel me tomó del brazo antes de que saliera.

-Nathaniel- Dijo y me miró con enojo- Te estuvo mirando toda la clase.

-Ah de estar pensando en lo que se perdió por imbécil.- Dije y Castiel solo sonrió.

-Te traje comida.- Dijo y buscó entre sus cosas. Sacó de su maleta dos bolsas de Mc' Donalds.

-Oh… Mi pequeño Castiel está siendo bondadoso, sé que no durará mucho- Dije tomando la bolsa que me ofrecía.

-Agradece que te traje comida, te puedo apostar a que no trajiste ni un dólar- Dijo comiendo de su hamburguesa.

-Pues claro que traje dinero!- Dije y metí la mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón- Bueno, esta vez no, pero siempre traigo!- Dije

-Ah si? Siempre traes? Deja voy y le pregunto a Kim y a Violeta que cuento les debes…- Dijo como si se fuera a poner de pie

-Ashh! Está bien, lo admito, no traigo dinero nunca- dije volcando los ojos

-Y…?- Dijo Castiel con tono de duda

-…Le debo un montón a Violeta y a Kim- Dije con cara de enojada.- Pero yo sé que tu no dejarías pasar hambre a tu mejor amiga, jamás- Dije y me le pegué al brazo haciéndole ojitos.

-Pfff… Mejor calla antes de que te quite tu comida.- Dijo y me solté de su brazo.

Comimos y salimos del salón para ir al patio. Al ir por los pasillos Lysandro, el mejor amigo de Castiel, se acercó.

-Buenos días Castiel, Kaori.- Dijo y caminó al lado de nosotros. Lysandro y yo tuvimos una buena relación. Si, TUVIMOS. Hace casi menos de 3 meses me enamoré perdidamente de Lysandro. Estaba tan enamorada de el que incluso le hice comida varias veces. Qué? Por ahí dicen que "Barriga llena corazón contento" Quería ver si se enamoraba de mi por ese medio. Pero jamás lo hizo. Un día tomé el valor suficiente para ir y confesarle mis sentimientos…  
><strong>Flashback:<br>**  
>Hoy definitivamente era el día en el que me confesaría a Lysandro. Ese día me desperté temprano para arreglarme bien y así gustarle. Me puse de mis mejores ropas y salí a la escuela. Como llegué muy temprano no habían muchos estudiantes, pero entre los que estaban, estaba Lysandro.<p>

-Lyss! Buenos días!- Dije al acercarme a el.

-Buenos días Kaori- Dijo con sus aires calmados, cosa que me mataba de el.

-N-necesito hablar contigo, p-pero en un lugar más privado.- Dije muy apenada

-Claro, quieres ir al sótano?- Pregunto

-Esta bien- Dije y empezamos a caminar, yo caminé frente a el para que no notara mi sonrojo. Al entrar bajamos las escaleras, pero yo no las bajé todas llegué a la penúltima (de la parte de abajo) y me quedé parada ahí mientras Lysandro me veía desde el final de la escalera.

-Qué sucede Su?- Amaba cuando el me decía Su o Sucrette.

-B-bueno es que…- Dije y tome aire- ME GUSTAS!- Lo dije casi gritado. Lysandro me miró extrañado.

-Tu también me gustas Sucrette- Dijo tranquilo

-No!- Yo lo conocía y sabía que no había entendido del todo- No! Tu me gustas! Estoy enamorada de ti! Me gustas mucho, he intentado enamorarte pero nunca lo captas así que tuve que tomar la iniciativa de decírtelo yo misma- Dije y bajé la mirada muy apenada y sonrojada. Lysandro me tomó de la barbilla y dijo

-Kaori, tu eres una chica muy guapa, además tienes una hermosa personalidad, y eso me encanta. Pero lamento no corresponder a tus sentimientos- Dijo y sentí mis ojos aguarse- Me gustas, pero como una amiga y nada más que eso- Dijo y se me salieron las lagrimas.

-Vete- Dije en un susurro mirando al vacío

-Qué?- Dijo, al parecer no me escucho bien.

-VETE! DEJAME SOLA!- Le grite llorando

-Lo siento Sucrette- Dijo y se retiró.

Ese día, ese maldito y asqueroso día, me la pasé llorando en el sótano, hasta que Castiel, Rosalya, Violeta y Kim me fueron a buscar.

-K-kaori- Dijo Violeta y se sentó a mi lado, en la escalera.

-Me rechazó- Dije con la cabeza agachada. Ya no me salían lagrimas de lo mucho que lloré.

-Como!?- Exclamó Rosalya- Espera a que vea a ese pendejo! LO MATARÉ! Y me vale mierda que mi novio sea su hermano!- Dijo enojada

-Cálmate Rosa- Dijo Castiel tomándola de un brazo antes de que hiciera un desastre.

-Pequeña, esas son cosas que pasan, no puedes dejar ir la vida solo porque alguien te rechazó- Dijo Kim acariciando mi cabeza.

Ese día me fui antes de la escuela a casa, y me la pasé comiendo helado y lamentándome. Luego de eso, dejé de hablarle a Lysandro, si el me saludaba lo ignoraba, y yo no entendía porque seguía saludándome. Probablemente es muy amable como para dejar de hacerlo.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Seguí caminando mientras Castiel y Lysandro hablaban.

Al salir vi a Kentin, y fui directo hacía donde el.

-Al fin!- Dije abrazándolo por la espalda.- No te había visto en todo el día.

-No será porque llegaste tarde? Te vi pasando por mi salón a eso de las 12 en punto.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y me jaló los cachetes. Kentin es la persona que conozco de más tiempo en esta escuela, es porque estuvimos juntos antes en otro instituto, y el estaba enamorado de mi… Se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo, pero lo considero más como un hermano. Además, Kentin y Castiel no se llevan bien, por eso siempre intento mantenerme alejada de Castiel cuando estoy con Kentin y viceversa.

-Haha, oye esta noche quieres ir a mi casa a ver películas?- Le dije

-Claro, pero tu y yo solos? Luego haremos cosas malas- Dijo riendo

-Haha Hoy quiero la pose del perrito y luego un buen 69!- Dije siguiéndole el juego. Un chico que venía pasando oyó lo que dije y nos miró con cara de asco. Kentin se sonrojó y yo estallé en risas.

-Haha, Bueno a quien invito?- Le dije

-No sé, a tus amigas, pero no a Castiel- Dijo mirándome serio

-Y qué si lo invito?- Dije, tenía ganas de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-No te hablo más en tu vida Kaori Sucrette- Dijo y me miró más serio y enojado.

-No serías capaz- Dije y lo miré en forma de reto.

-B-bueno quizás no tanto, pero no te aseguro que tu casa quede completa luego de eso- Dijo

-Haha, acaso crees que le ganarás a Castiel?- Dije, Hoy es día de joder, si señor.

-Claro que lo haré!- Dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Ah espera, lo llamaré- Dije y me viré hacia donde estaba Castiel, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara de espanto de Kentin- CASTIEL!- Grité para llamar su atención

-Qué quieres tabla de planchar?- Dijo acercándose, al darme vuelta para ver a Kentin, ya había desaparecido. Después de todo era un miedoso.

-Haha Nada, ya no importa nalgas flácidas.- Le dije a Castiel y me fui.

Luego del divertido receso me fui a la sala de clases, y para mi sorpresa estaba solamente Lysandro en ella. Pasé y lo ignoré completamente.

-Hasta cuando seguirás con eso?- Dijo mirándome desde una esquina. No le respondí.

-Parece que tendré que usar otras medidas para que me hables- Dijo y se acerco mucho a mi acorralándome contra la pared, poniendo su cara muy cerca de la mía.

-A-aléjate- Dije completamente sonrojada

-Lo haré si prometes volver a hablarme como antes, si prometes que volveremos a ser amigos- Su respiración chocaba con la mía. "Amigos" Esa palabra, tanto odiaba oírla de parte de Lysandro…

-E-esta bien, pero ya suéltame!- Dije moviéndome

-Promételo- Dijo acercándose más

-L-lo prometo…- Dije y me soltó y se fue.

-Maldita sea!- Exclamé y patee una silla. Me senté en mi puesto y pase toda la clase con la cabeza agachada.

Al finalizar las clases Kentin me estaba esperando afuera del salón.

-Lista para ir a ver pelis?- Dijo

-Si…- Dije en un susurro.

-Que te sucede?- Dijo preocupado.

-Es… No puedo decírtelo aquí, vamos al sótano- Dije y lo tomé de la mano para ir junto con el.

-Ahora si puedes decirme que te sucede?- Dijo cerrando la puerta del sótano

-Es… Es Lysandro- Dije y suspiré

-Te gusta de nuevo?- Dijo

-Creo que nunca me dejó de gustar…- Dije mirando al techo del sótano

-Y que tiene? Haz podido manejar ese tema muy bien todos estos meses- Dijo

-Es que no es eso… Después del receso el estaba en el salón y me dijo que le prometiera que volveríamos a ser amigos… Y la verdad no estoy segura de si quiero eso. Qué me pasará si me vuelvo a enamorar de el perdidamente como antes? No lo podré soportar…- Dije y agaché la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Kaori, eres una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco, sé que eso no volverá a pasar ya lo verás.- Dijo y me dio un abrazo

-Te quiero Kentin…- Dije abrazándolo.

Salimos del sótano y estábamos por salir de la escuela, pero primero Kentin fue al baño. Me quedé esperándolo en el pasillo y llegaron 2 gemelos muy atractivos, uno con cabello azul y ojos rosados, y el otro con cabello negro y ojos celestes.

-Hola!- Dijo el de ojos rosados acercándose a mi.- Nos podrías decir donde queda la Sala de Delgados? Es que somos nuevos y tenemos que llenar los formularios y así- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, el otro solo me miraba, sonriendo pero con un aura algo extraña, como de apenado.

-Ah, si claro, es en la puerta de al frente- Dije y la señalé.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el de ojos rosados

-Ah! Y les recomiendo buscar un clip, cuando ingresé me pidieron buscar uno- Dije

-También eres nueva?- Preguntó esta vez el pelinegro

-Algo así, entré hace ya casi 8 meses.- Dije

-Oh bueno muchas gracias!- Dijeron los dos a la misma vez y fueron a la Sala de Delegados. Luego de eso llegó Kentin.

-Vamos ya?- Dijo

-Claro, pero primero vayamos a comprar un par de pelis y snacks al centro- Dije

Salimos del colegio y caminamos hasta el centro. Fuimos primero al supermercado por los snacks.

-Qué compro?- Dijo Kentin

-Pues lo necesario!- Dije y empecé a meter cosas en el carrito. Metí un paquete grande de palomitas, dos sodas de 2 litros, chocolates, y helado

-No crees que es mucho para 2 personas?- Dijo Kentin en la fila.

-Claro que no! Tu sabes que yo como mucho!- Dije- Además si sobra lo termino usando en alguna otra ocasión.

-Como digas Kaori, ya te veo llenísima con el primer vaso de soda- Dijo Kentin

-Al parecer todavía no me conoces del todo- Dije

Salimos del supermercado y nos dirigimos al Blockbuster a alquilar unas películas.

-Qué película quieres ver?- Me preguntó Kentin

-Una de terror!- Dije y nos dirigimos a la parte de terror

-Em… cuál? Hay tantas- dijo Kentin mirando

-Posesión Infernal!- Dije y la tomé

-Bueno yo también elegiré una película, me tomaré mi tiempo así que si quieres ve a sentarte en esas sillas de allá- Dijo Kentin y se fue a ver que película elegiría.

Me senté en unas sillas que habían por la sección de videojuegos y me puse a ver de lejos que juegos tenían disponibles. Luego oí el timbre de la puerta y escuché una voz conocida.

-Mierda Armin, tu sabes que tengo hambre y me obligas a venir acá por un estúpido juego- Dijo la primera voz

-Los juegos no son estúpidos!- Dijo la otra. Me viré y me encontré con los dos gemelos de la escuela.

-Oh Hola!- Dijo el de ojos celestes

-No pensé encontrarlos de nuevo hasta mañana- Dije y sonreí- Oh! Que tonta soy, olvidé presentarme, soy Kaori Sucrette- Dije y extendí mi mano

-Yo soy Alexy- Dijo el de ojos rosados- Y el es Armin, mi hermano.- Dijo y luego ambos me estrecharon la mano

-Y que haces aquí Kaori?- Dijo Alexy

-Vine a alquilar unas películas con un amigo- Dije- No quieren venir? Solo estaremos nosotros dos y nos hace falta compañía- Dije sonriendo amablemente

-Claro porque no!- Dijo Alexy entusiasmado.

-Bueno mientras iré a alquilar mi juego- Dijo Armin

-En casa tengo consolas, si quieres puedes alquilar uno y jugamos luego- Dije

-Oh si? Cuales tienes?- Dijo Armin sorprendido

-Bueno, tengo PS3, Wii, XBOX, Nintendo 3DS y otras pero los juegos ya no están acá- Dije con mucha tranquilidad

-En serio? Me sorprende conocer a una chica a la que le gusten los video juegos!- Dijo eufórico

-Alquilaré Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe- Dijo

-Me parece bien, pero espero que no te enojes cuando te venza con Sub-Zero!- Dije para molestarlo

-No estés muy segura de eso!- Dijo con Entusiasmo

-Su!- Oí la voz de Kentin acercándose- Ya elegí una película!- Dijo frente a mi- Oh quien es el?- Preguntó señalando a Armin.

-El es Armin y su hermano Gemelo es Alexy- Dije y señalé a Alexy- Estarán con nosotros en la escuela desde mañana.

-Oh que bueno- Dijo Sonriendo- Soy Kentin!- Dijo

-Un placer- Dijeron

-Nos acompañarán a ver películas- Dije

-Mejor!- Dijo Kentin. Nos dirigimos a la caja para pagar y luego salimos para ir a mi casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Llegamos a mi casa y Kentin entró como si nada, pero Armin y Alexy si estaban un poco más apenados.

-Entren! Sin pena! No hay nadie, vivo sola- Dije tomándolos de las manos y jalándolos hacia adentro.

-Ah no sabíamos- Dijo Alexy tomando asiento en el sofá

-Kentin tu prepara las cosas mientras yo me cambio- Le dije a Kentin que estaba en la cocina- Chicos pónganse cómodos- Me dirigí a Armin y Alexy. Entré a mi habitación y me puse una camiseta sin mangas, que dejaba ver mi tatuaje, y me puse un short.

Salí y me senté en el sofá entre Armin y Alexy.

-Oh por Dios!- Oí decir a Armin

-Qué te pasa hermanito?- Dijo Alexy

-TIENES UN TATUAJE DE LA TRIFUERZA!- Exclamo con todas sus ganas

-Haha Si pero no es para tanto- Dije un poco avergonzada

-Claro que si lo es, joder! Eres perfecta!- Dijo emocionado. Reí un poco y Alexy me miró con una sonrisa. Luego Kentin llegó con las Palomitas, la soda y los dulces.

-Qué película vemos primero, Posesión infernal, elegida por Su, o Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible, elegida por mi?- Dijo Kentin sentándose en el suelo al frente del sofá.

-Obvio la de terror primero para luego ver la otra y así se nos pase el miedo- Dijo Armin, al fin, alguien que piensa como yo. Me levante a poner la película y así poder disfrutarla.

**Qué les pareció? Déjenme Reviews y díganme que tal la historia. **

**Lamento que Armin y Alexy aparecieran hasta el final, es que quería aclarar desde un principio la vida de Kaori para que luego no hubieran dudas. Aunque aún falta la razón del odio de Kaori hacia Nathaniel, pero eso viene en el próximo cap. **

**Este fic no se parece en NADA, pero EN NADA LES DIGO, al primero que hice xD Solo el principio de cuando Sucrette despierta se parece un poco, pero ni tanto. xD En el otro Kaori (que se llamaba Aiko) y Lysandro eran mejores amigos, Castiel y Kaori se la vivían insultándose (y Castiel estaba secretamente enamorado de ella) Y Armin le pide a Kaori que le enseñe a tocar guitarra. Pero bueno, esta vez la suerte no estuvo de mi lado, y jamás sabré que pasó con ese fic. Aunque si debo admitir que este fic (el que acabaron de leer) quedó mucho mejor que el primero EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS, así que no terminó tan mal. **

**Ah! No he visto Posesión Infernal xD Y la verdad me da hueva (y miedillo) Así que buscaré un resumen :v Y las Ventajas de Ser Invisible está 100% RECOMENDADA! Está buenísima la película !  
>Bueno, con esto me despido y Suerte! Y que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! –Se abre paso entre la multitud de fanes que esperan el fic (?) OknoxD**

**Sé que les dije que leería un resumen de Posesión infernal, pero me dio mucha, MUCHA, MUCHAAAAAAAA Hueva :3**

**Si la vieron, pos bien, y si no también xD **

**Espero les guste este cap, y… vengan… acérquense… MÁS PENDEJOS!- Grita llamando la atención- Ups…- Se acerca a ustedes porque están bien pendejos y les susurra (mentira los hamo, si con H, *w* )- Habrá una pelea en este cap *3*- Huye Gaymente lalala**

-Qué película vemos primero, Posesión infernal, elegida por Su, o Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible, elegida por mi?- Dijo Kentin sentándose en el suelo al frente del sofá.

-Obvio la de terror primero para luego ver la otra y así se nos pase el miedo- Dijo Armin, al fin, alguien que piensa como yo. Me levante a poner la película y así poder disfrutarla.

Ya íbamos a la mitad de la película y casi nada me había asustado, pero ni hablar de Alexy, que por cada cosa se tapaba la cara con un almohadón, aunque en realidad pienso que lo hacia de broma. Hubo un momento en el que me distraje por tomar las palomitas y al alzar la mirada y ver a la tele me llevé un susto por una cara ensangrentada, del impacto, me abracé al brazo de Armin, pero solo fue por instinto.

-Q-que haces?- Dijo Armin, mirándome extrañado

-Ah…- Dije y me solté despacio, también extrañada- Me asusté y te abracé por instinto, lo siento- Dije y le sonreí.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo y siguió mirando a la película.

Terminó la película y me paré para poner la otra. Miré a Kentin y tenía una mirada horrorizada.

-No que muy machín? Cobarde- Dije lanzándole un almohadón

-Guerra de almohadas?- Dijo Alexy

-GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!- Gritó Kentin, y entre todos nos estábamos golpeando con las almohadas. De un momento a otro, Kentin y Alexy solo se golpeaban entre ellos, así que mi único oponente era Armin. Me puse a mirar a todos lados ya que no veía su negra cabellera. Empecé a caminar sigilosamente hasta ir detrás del sillón y verlo ahí, agachado mirando por el otro extremo, escondiéndose como si de un ninja se tratase. Me apresuré, en pasos agiles y suaves, hacia el. Estaba por llegar para recibirlo con un buen golpe, pero me resbalé con la alfombra y…

-MIERDA!- Grité mientras caía. Armin se volteo por mi grito

-Ah!- Gritó Armin horrorizado al ver que venía hacia el. Y PUM! Solo se oyó el estruendo. Por un momento olvidé que estaba sobre Armin y me puse a pensar en que pendejada hice para terminar de esa forma.

-K-kaori!- Dijo Armin, que aún estaba debajo

-Ah!- Dije y me puse de pie instantáneamente- Lo siento!- Dije y me agaché un poco para ayudar a Armin a incorporarse.

-Creo que manché mi camisa- Dijo viendo su camisa que tenía una gran mancha de soda que se cayó junto a nosotros.

-Quieres que te preste algo? Tengo ropa de hombre en mi cuarto de Kentin y otro amigo- Dije amable

-Está bien- Dijo y me siguió al cuarto.

Al entrar se sentó en mi cama mientras yo buscaba una camisa de Castiel para el.

-Creo que esta te quedará- Dije y le pasé una camisa negra con una calavera estampada en el centro- Ah, y te buscaré una bolsa para que metas la que está sucia.- Dije y salí del cuarto para ir a la cocina a buscar una bolsa.

-Aquí está la bol…- No terminé la frase porque entré justo en el momento menos indicado… o era indicado? Armin estaba sin camisa… No tenía los músculos de los brazos muy marcados, pero si los del abdomen, y eso robó totalmente mi atención. Me quedé mirándolo embobada mientras me acercaba despacio hacia el.

-Ya podrías dejar de mirarme? Me harás sonrosar- Dijo Armin que ya se había puesto la camisa.

-Ah claro!- MIERDA! Descubrió que lo miraba, aunque bueno, era más que obvio… Somos los únicos en la habitación.- Aquí está la bolsa!- Dije y se la di, para luego darme vuelta algo sonrosada.

Salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con, nadie… absolutamente nadie.

-Y ahora estos tipos, donde carajos fueron?- Dijo Armin mirando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba señal de vida

-Mira! Una nota- Dije y la tomé para luego leerla- "Kaori y Armin, a Kentin y a mi se nos ocurrió ir a comprar ropa. (En realidad lo obligué, acaso no vieron sus pantalones militares SUPER pasados de moda? Agh) No les dijimos porque sabemos que alquilaron un juego y me imagino que quieren jugar, la película la vemos mañana, u otro día. Atentamente: Armin y Kentin"- Terminé de leer la nota

-Bueno, entonces juguemos- Dije, Armin y yo empezamos a jugar y no había ser en el mundo que nos parara, le gané varias veces a Armin, y el se sorprendía cada vez como si fuera la primera. Como dije, no había ser en el mundo que nos separará, excepto el timbre.

-Chingados- Dije y puse pausa- Ya va!- Me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla.

-Que hay tablita?- Dijo Castiel entrando

-Que haces aquí?- Dije yendo detrás de el

-Vine a visitar- Dijo y vio a Armin- Oh, hola- le dijo a Armin- Quien es el? Y Porque tiene mi camisa?- Me preguntó a mi.

-El es Armin, el y su hermano gemelo entrarán desde mañana en la escuela. Y tiene tu camisa porque hace un rato le tiré accidentalmente soda- Dije

-Mierda, me das miedo Kaori, conoces a la gente que incluso no ha entrado a la escuela- Dijo y me revolvió el cabello- Usaré el baño.-

Me volví a sentar a un lado de Armin para jugar.

-El es tu novio?- Preguntó tranquilo Armin

-Qué? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yo y el cabello de menstruación NOVIOS? HAHAHA- Dije sin parar de reír.

-Cabello de menstruación?- Dijo a lo bajo Armin intentando captar que pasaba.

-Claro que no somos novios!- Dije riendo- El es mi mejor amigo!

-Oh ya veo… Pues hacen bonita pareja- Dijo Armin

-No lo creo, peleamos demasiado, estamos bien como amigos-

-Quienes están bien como amigos?- Dijo Castiel saliendo del baño con su faceta de chico malo

-Nosotros- Dije

-Ay Cállate!- Dijo y se sentó a mi lado- Tu sabes que me amas- Dijo y se acerco para besarme, pero obviamente, de juego.

-Haha- Rió por lo bajo Armin. Esto se volvió incomodo. Seguimos jugando y de vez en cuando Castiel y Armin intercambiaban palabras. Luego de un rato Armin recibió una llamada.

-Aló? Si, aún estoy aquí. Que compraste qué? YO QUIERO! No! No te lo comas! Está bien ya iré para allá- Dijo y colgó. Castiel y yo lo mirábamos extrañados.

-Em… ya me tengo que ir-

-No quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa?- Pregunté

-No, no es necesario. Adiós!- Dijo y se fue.

-Ese chico… Me agrada- Dijo Castiel recostado en la silla.

-Milagro de Dios- Dije mientras recogía los platones y los vasos de refresco.

-Qué?- Dijo malhumorado. Solo reí ante su actitud- Además- Hizo una pausa y bebió de su soda, que ni idea de cuando la fue a buscar o algo- Creo que es de tu tipo.- Terminó de decir.

-Ay por favor Castiel- Dije saliendo de la cocina.- Sabes que no pienso tener una relación más, después de lo de Nathaniel…-

-Nathaniel no es el único hombre en la tierra- Me interrumpió- Superaste lo de Lysandro, por qué no superas lo de ese bastardo? Y eso que lo de Nathaniel fue primero que lo de Lysandro- Dijo algo enojado.

-Eso me dolió mucho más Castiel, y tu lo sabes- Dije con un tono triste y con una pizca de enojo.

-Ese idiota no merece la pena de tu amor, y mucho menos de tu dolor.- Dijo enojado. Estaba por responderle y tocaron la puerta.

-Ya va…- Dije y fui a abrir la puerta

-Emm… No sé como regresar a mi casa desde aquí- Dijo Armin en el umbral de la puerta algo apenado.

-Ah claro, te acompañamos.- Le dije- Castiel! Vienes o te quedas?- Le grite desde la puerta.

-Allá voy tablita.- Dijo y salió junto a nosotros.

-Y, Armin, donde vives?- Preguntó Castiel ya que no sabíamos a donde teníamos que ir

-En la calle Israel, casa 544- Dijo

-Oh, no es muy lejos de aquí- Dije y empezamos a caminar. No estábamos hablando, cada quien estaba pensando en sus cosas. Y yo… Yo pensaba en Nathaniel, y lo que me hizo hace 3 meses…

**Flashback:**

A los 2 meses de entrar en esta escuela Nathaniel, el delegado, me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo muy feliz acepté. Al principió no estaba segura de si me gustaba, pero pasó el tiempo y me enamoré de el y lo llegué a amar.

Era el día de nuestro tercer aniversario, y pensé llevarle su regalo a la sala de delegados donde normalmente estaba, y fue un gran… grandísimo error.

-Nathaniel! Mi amor! Feliz aniversario!- Dije entrando con una gran sonrisa, que fue destruida con una mirada.

-Kaori! N-no es lo que tu crees!- Dijo Nathaniel separándose de los labios de Melody.

Solo me acerqué a Nathaniel y lo halé por el cabelló para estrellarlo contra una pared. Me le lancé encima y empecé a golpearlo. Hasta ahora no había llorado. Oí cuando Melody abrió la puerta y gritó horrorizada "Ayuda! Kaori le está pegando a Nathaniel!". Luego de eso entró Lysandro y nos separó.

-Sucrette! Cálmate- Dijo deteniéndome con sus brazos para que no me escapara y le siguiera pegando a Nathaniel.- Por qué lo hizo?- Esta vez le preguntó a Melody que estaba intentando ayudar a Nathaniel. Ella no supo que responder, y yo la miré con furia

-DILE!- Sentí como mis mejillas, y luego mi cara, se mojaban- Dile hija de perra! Dile porque mierda lo golpee así!- A esto, Melody solo me miró con miedo y no dijo nada. Sentí cuando Lysandro relajó un poco más los brazos y aproveché para escaparme y esta vez me le lancé encima a Melody.

-Desde cuando?- Pregunte con rabia y tristeza  
>-Desde hace 2 meses- Dijo asustada. Me levanté y limpié mis lagrimas.<p>

-Procura no mirarme, al menos que quieras una golpiza como la de Nathaniel.- Dije y tomé la mano de Lysandro y me fui azotando la puerta. Lo llevé a un aula vacía y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Lysandro no dudo en abrazarme mientras lloraba. Cuando dejé de sollozar Lysandro procedió a hablar.

-Qué sucedió ahí? Aunque ya tengo mis teorías- Preguntó Lysandro

-Entré y me encontré con Melody y Nathaniel besándose. No pude evitar golpearlo.- Dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

-El no te merece. Si en verdad en algún momento de su vida te quiso no te hubiera hecho esto. Hubiera sabido valorar a la hermosa señorita que tenía ante sus ojos- Dijo y me sonrió. Creo que con eso me enamoré de Lysandro.

**Fin del flashback**

La noche era fría, debí traer un abrigo. Seguíamos caminando en silencio, cuando un auto pasó por una charca y me mojó toda.

-Aprende a manejar hijo de la gran puta!- Le grite sacándole el dedo. Castiel y Armin solo se limitaron a reír… a carcajadas… todo el puto camino.

-Bueno ya!- Les grité después de varios minutos de oír sus risas.

-V-viste como le sacó el dedo?- Dijo Armin entre risas.

-No no- Dijo Castiel partiéndose el culo- Lo mejor fue cuando la empaparon toda-

Simplemente seguí caminando dejándolos atrás. Llegué a la casa de Armin, y me paré afuera esperando a que los dos idiotas que venían conmigo llegaran.

-Uf…- Suspiró Armin- Eso fue bueno, gracias chicos por acompañarme

-No fue nada- Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa, cielos, de verdad que si le agradó Armin.

-Y tu? No piensas hablar?- Dijo Armin mirándome con una sonrisa

-Para qué? Para que se rían de mi? No gracias.- Dije enojada

-Oh vamos, solo fue una pequeña risita de nada- Dijo- Sonríe- Me haló los cachetes haciendo que formara una sonrisa.

-Ya suéltame…- Balbucee.

-Bueno ya me voy, gracias de nuevo- Dijo y entró a su casa.

Miré a Castiel y el movió su cabeza en señal de que nos fuéramos. Caminé detrás de Castiel, y paré cuando vi que el entró a un minisúper.

-Espérame ahí!- Me gritó antes de que se cerrará la puerta atrás de el. Luego de unos minutos esperándolo salió con una bolsa de dicho minisúper.

-Qué compraste?- Le pregunté mientras veía como sacaba cosas de la bolsa

-Noté que tenías frío así que te compré un café- Dijo y me paso una botella de café de Starbucks.

-Castiel? Estás seguro que eres tu? No puede ser que seas tan amable- Dije en tono de burla

-Ahora uno no puede ser amable porque…- murmuraba cada vez más bajo mientras su seño se fruncía- QUIERES QUE TE QUITE ESA MALDITA MIERDA O QUÉ?- Me gritó enojado. No lo negaré, amo hacerlo enojar.

-Ese es el Castiel que yo conozco- Dije y abrí la botella de café y la probé- Castiel, como esperas que esto me quite el frio si el PUTO CAFÉ ES FRIO?! Y además es hipster no mames- Le reproché.

-A ver pendeja, agradece que te compre tu mierda, eso no es cosa de todos los días, eh?- Dijo enojado

Seguimos peleando e insultándonos todo el camino a mi casa, atrayendo las miradas de todas las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros, pero siempre era así.

Llegamos a mi casa y Castiel se despidió de mi.

-Adios Kaori, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo mientras se iba

-Ve con cuidado- Le dije

-Después de todos los insultos que me has dicho desde que salimos del minisúper quieres que me vaya con cuidado?- Río mientras se alejaba- Patética!- Me gritó desde lejos.

Entré a mi cuarto y me fui a dormir, puse la alarma para intentar levantarme temprano.

Desperté, y no por el sonido de la alarma.

-Mierda! Voy tarde!- dije antes de mirar al reloj- 11:15? Vamos progresando eh…- Dije luego de verlo. Me paré, esta vez con calma y me metí al baño para darme una pequeña, pero sin duda mejor que la de ayer, ducha. Luego bajé y me hice unos huevos revueltos con tocino y lo comí tranquila. A eso de las 11:45 ya estaba saliendo de mi casa, pero había un pequeño detalle… Mi bicicleta.

-Oh mierda- Exclamé- La dejé en la escuela- Empecé a caminar con prisa para intentar llegar temprano. Caminando, pude notar una cabellera negra a lo lejos.  
>-Armin?- Murmuré. Corrí un poco hasta alcanzarlo y efectivamente era el.<p>

-También vas tarde?- Le dije

-Oh, Kaori- Al parecer lo tomé distraído- Ah si, Alexy se enojó conmigo porque me quedé dormido luego de que me levantara y me dejó en casa, puedes creerlo?- Dijo enojado

-Te entiendo, me ha pasado- Dije y le hice una sonrisa.- Miré el reloj de un local por donde pasábamos, y vi que decía 11:59.- Oh mierda!- Exclamé- Estamos tarde! Y hoy es tu primer día!-

-Corramos!- Dijo con una sonrisa algo divertida. Empezamos a correr, y no les mentiré, soy lenta, MUY LENTA. Armin estaba súper lejos de mi cuando me di cuenta. Logré observar cuando paró de correr y miró a su alrededor, y al verme corrió hacia mi nuevamente.

-Por las Diosas de Hyrule, Kaori- Dijo cuando paró frente a mi.- Yo pensaba que era lento, pero tu me ganas por millones- Dijo y tomó mi mano y empezó a correr junto conmigo. No puedo negar que mis mejillas se sonrosaron un poco. Al llegar al salón seguíamos con las manos tomadas, y estábamos muy cansados.

-Oh, tu debes ser Armin.- Dijo el profesor Farres- Y al parecer ya conociste a Kaori- Bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos. Armin y yo nos soltamos las manos de golpe, y pude sentir como la vergüenza invadió a Armin. Me dirigí a mi asiento, pero sentí las miradas de Rosalya, que por cierto faltó ayer, y de Alexy, junto con unas sonrisas algo picaras. Me harán la vida imposible, lo sé. Alexy se sienta justo a mi costado izquierdo.

-En el receso hablaremos- Me dijo con una sonrisa que decía en grande "Tramo algo, y te joderé como el gran hijo de puta que soy"

Armin, sin embargo, se sentó al frente de Castiel.

-Qué hay hermano?- Dijo Castiel y chocó los puños con Armin. Por instinto, miré hacia donde Nathaniel y vi como el rubio oxigenado lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Qué imbécil.- Murmuré

-Dijiste algo Su?- Me dijo Castiel.

-No, nada.- Dije. Y me acomodé mis audífonos para escuchar música.

Sé que Nathaniel intentará hacerle algo a Armin, y no se lo permitiré.

**Qué les pareció bitches? (with love :3) Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior C:**

**¿Si alguien les hace lo que Nathaniel le hizo a Kaori reaccionarían como ella? O peor? Díganme en un sensual review a ver que pedo n.n**

**Eso es todo por hoy :'3 Nos vemos prontito c: OH! Quiero que sepan- ríe pícaramente (feel like Rosalya y Alexy (?)- Que en la época, por así decirlo, en la que están los del fic es cercana a… REDOBLE DE TAMBORES POR FAVOR!... CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! San Valentín! Y si… sé que es estúpido que sea San Valentin si en este fic acabo de decir que hacia frio ._. y San Valentin es en febrero y hace calor :v PERO EN MI PAÍS LAS NOCHES SON FRIAS Y ASÍ SE QUEDARÁ CHINGAO' :C- Se enoja- Pero no crean que eso será en el próximo capitulo. Primero tienen que pasar un par de cosillas importantes ksajskja :3**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas, y Suerte c: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis****~ Como están? Que han hecho con su vida? Ya bajaron los kilos de las navidades o siguen comiendo recalentado? xD  
>Bueno acá les traigo su pinshi capitulo, empezaré a pedirles dinero ¬¬ Okno xD Yo lo hago por placer no por que tenga ningún fin de lucro c:<strong>

Me dirigí a mi asiento, pero pude sentir las miradas de Rosalya, que por cierto faltó ayer, y de Alexy, junto con unas sonrisas algo picaras. Me harán la vida imposible, lo sé. Alexy se sienta justo a mi costado izquierdo.

-En el receso hablaremos- Me dijo con una sonrisa que decía en grande "Tramo algo, y te joderé como el gran hijo de puta que soy"

Armin, sin embargo, se sentó al frente de Castiel.

-Qué hay hermano?- Dijo Castiel y chocó los puños con Armin. Por instinto, miré hacia donde Nathaniel y vi como el rubio oxigenado lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Qué imbécil.- Murmuré

-Dijiste algo Su?- Me dijo Castiel.

-No, nada.- Dije. Y me acomodé mis audífonos para escuchar música.

Sé que Nathaniel intentará hacerle algo a Armin, y no se lo permitiré.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me había quedado dormida en la clase. Desperté para encontrarme con el salón vació. Será receso ya? Salí del salón y los pasillos estaban desolados. Deben estar en el gimnasio, pensé. Fui con sueño hacia al gimnasio y me los encontré a todos ahí.

-Kaori!- Decía Alexy desde lo más alto de las gradas, sentado junto a Rosalya y Violetta. Subí y me senté al frente de ellos.

-Que hacen aquí y porque no me levantaron?- Pregunte sobándome la cara con mi muñeca

-Habrá un partido de basketball de los chicos- Dijo Rosalya

-Y Castiel no quiso que te levantáramos- Dijo en un tono bajo Violetta

-Maldito nalgas planas- Dije- Y Alexy, si los chicos van a jugar que haces aquí?-

-No me gusta hacer deportes, prefiero verlos- Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dije.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Óigame muchachita, usted y yo tenemos que hablar de algo- Dijo Alexy. Mierda, ahora que me dirá?- Hay que aprovechar que estamos libres.- Dijo y se sentó un poco más lejos para así hablar. Me paré y me senté a su lado, noté en la cara de Violeta un sentimiento de decepción, pero le preguntaré luego.

-Y entonces… De que deseas hablar, Alexy?- Le dije algo nerviosa

-Mi hermano. El te gusta cierto?- Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras

-Armin? No, claro que no, no llevamos ni un día de conocernos.- Dije negando con la cabeza. Luego de eso Alexy me miró por un rato, muy atento a mi.

-Sígueme- Dijo y se paró, lo seguí torpemente hasta llegar a la puerta del vestidor de chicos. El entro y yo me quedé afuera, a los pocos segundos volvió a salir.

-Qué? No piensas entrar- Dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Estás loco? Es el vestidor de HOMBRES- Dije y señale el letrero que decía "Hombres" en azul.

-Ah, estás pendeja- Dijo y me jaló dentro del vestidor de hombres.

-Alexy! No!- Le gritaba mientras el me empujaba.

-Aquí no hay nadie- Dijo con calma. No pude evitar ponerme roja al pensar que estaría sola con un chico al que acabo de conocer. Y EN UN VESTIDOR!

-Qué pensaste Kaori?- Dijo Alexy sonriéndome

-N-nada- Dije

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada fuera de lo común- Dijo y entramos a un cuarto en el que solo habían percheros. Y ahí estaba Armin, sin camisa nuevamente.

-Alexy?- Dijo cuando lo vio- K-Kaori!?- Dijo y se tapó con un suéter

-No te preocupes ya me acostumbré a verte así- Dije desinteresada para luego darme cuenta de que cometí un error diciendo eso.

-C-como!?- Dijo sonrojado

-N-no es lo que quería decir. Y-yo me refería a…- Dije avergonzada.- Alexy me arrastró hasta aquí y no me quiere decir por qué!- Exclame esquivando la vergonzosa pregunta de Armin.

-Alexy, que tramas hermanito?- Dijo ya sin taparse ni nada, y volví a quedarme embobada mirando su cuerpo

-Nada, ya investigué lo que tenía que investigar- Dijo y me tomó de las manos para salir de ahí. -Sabes por que hice eso? Desde mirarte en las gradas, hasta traerte al vestidor?- Dijo una vez fuera del vestidor

-No, ni idea. Actúas muy raro a veces, a eso súmale las sonrisas que me hiciste cuando llegué con Armin.- Dije y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados

-Estaba haciendo una investigación de Armin y de ti- Dijo

-Investigación?

-Si, y creo que ustedes tienen química. Algo pasará, te lo aseguro.- Dijo y me quiño un ojo, para luego irse de nuevo a las gradas. Me quedé frente a los vestidores pensando en lo que dijo Alexy. Luego de eso Armin salió de los vestidores vestido con un chándal

-Aún estás aquí?- Me dijo por la espalda.

-Ah… Si. Estaba pensando en algo que me dijo tu hermano- Dije

-Si? Que cosa- Pregunto

-Te lo diré en otro momento.- Dije y me fui a las gradas.

-K-kaori- Me dijo Violeta sonrojada- Ahora podemos hablar? En el jardín?.- Me dijo algo apenada.

-Claro, está bien- Dije y luego de eso empezó el partido. No les mentiré, no pude dejar de ver a Armin. La verdad no sé que me pasa. Las cosas que me dice Alexy me están poniendo mal.  
>Los equipos eran estos: Por un lado, Castiel, Armin, Lysandro y un chico raro que ni idea. Y Por el otro Nathaniel, Kentin, Dajan y otro chico raro. Armin y Lysandro eran realmente buenos jugando en equipo, pero en el momento en el que se la pasaban a Castiel todo iba mal. No es que Castiel sea malo jugando, todo lo contrario, es buenísimo, pero nunca quería pasar el balón. Hubo un momento en el que Armin estaba por meter la bola al aro, y Nathaniel lo empujó de una manera muy brusca haciendo que cayera el suelo y se deslizara hasta las gradas.<p>

-La puta que lo parió- Dije viendo lo que había sucedido.

-Ah?- Dijo Rosalya sorprendida- Qué es esa reacción tan agresiva, Kaori?- La ignoré porque quería ver que hacía Armin.

Armin se levanto y fulminó con la mirada a Nathaniel.

-Qué mierda haces, delegado?- Le reclamó Castiel.

-Cualquiera se equivoca.- Dijo Nathaniel fingiendo

-Tsk- Hizo Castiel- Estás bien Armin?- Le preguntó

-Si… no pasa nada- Dijo sin quitar la mirada del rubio que sonreía victorioso.

El juego siguió, y terminó en un empate. Los chicos se fueron a los vestidores. Cuanto quisiera estar ahí con ellos, se que se formará una grande por lo que hizo Nathaniel.

-En el vestidor-  
><strong>Armin:<br>**Entré al vestidor a la par con Castiel. Fui a mi bolsa y saqué una toalla para secarme el sudor.

-Buen juego- Dijo extendiéndome la mano, un chico de cabello castaño que jugaba para el equipo contrarió. Solo la tome- Soy Kentin un gusto-

-Armin- La verdad estaba algo enojado por lo que hizo Nathaniel. Me di cuenta de que tiene algo contra mi desde que me miró mal cuando llegué con Kaori, será eso? Kaori? Vi cuando el rubio entró a la misma habitación y la atmosfera se puso densa, de parte de el, Castiel y de mi.

Una cosa que me han enseñado los videojuegos es no tenerle miedo a nada y tener el valor de hacer lo que te dicta tu corazón.

-Tienes algún problema conmigo, Nathaniel?- Le dije sin ningún temor en mis palabras.

-Qué? Yo?- Se hizo el tonto- Claro que no, fue un accidente lo de hace un rato.- Dijo y fingió una sonrisa

Castiel se me acercó -Si quieres yo le meto su par de golpes, hace tiempo quiero hacerlo- Me susurró enojado.

-Yo lo puedo manejar- le susurré de vuelta.- Seguro?- Esta vez hablé alto- Vi como me miraste cuando llegué tomado de la mano con Kaori- Solo observé como se paralizaba de un segundo a otro.

-. . .- No dijo nada y solo me miró con rabia.

-Es por Kaori?- Dije y sonreí de lado- Solo es mi amiga y si fuéramos algo más no te tendría que importar.- Dije con una sonrisa de lado. Tomé mis cosas y me fui.

**(Desde este punto narra Kaori Sucrette)**

Estaba algo preocupada por los chicos, conociendo a Castiel el ya debe de estar matando a Nathaniel. Pero también lo dudo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi que Armin salió del baño con un semblante serio. Pensé en bajar y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no lo hice, creo que lo agobiaré. Bajé las gradas y me fui a la jardinería como Violetta me había indicado hace tiempo atrás.

Me senté ahí esperando a Violetta. Me puse a ver las flores que abundaban alrededor. La verdad no me gustaba mucho eso de las flores, pero no puedo negar que sus vividos colores son hermosos.

-K-kaori…- Dijo Violetta que se acercaba

-Que necesitas pequeña?- Ja, es irónico, Kim me dice pequeña a mi, y yo le digo pequeña a Violeta, me pregunto quien le dirá pequeña a Kim.

-B-bueno, necesito pregunt-tarte algo- Dijo sonrojada

-Está bien dime- Le dije

-T-te gusta Alexy?- Me pregunto muy sonrojada y avergonzada

-Alexy? No- Ahora se esta volviendo moda preguntarme quien me gusta.- Por que lo dices?- Le pregunté

-Es que los veo muy juntos a veces- Dijo ya un poco más calmada.

-Ah eso no es nad…- Pausé mi oración luego de pensar en algo- Acaso el te gusta, Violetta?- La miré de reojo y noté como su sonrojo volvió

-N-no! B-bueno s-si…- Dijo y miró al suelo decepcionada.

-Y que te impide ir a decirle lo que sientes?- Le dije

-Me da pena- Dijo y suspiró- Tan solo pensarlo me avergüenza.

-Quieres que te ayude?- Le pregunté amable

-E-en serio?- Dijo y sonrió

-Claro- Le apreté los cachetes con ambas manos- Ay que lindo! Mi pequeña Violetta esta enamorada!- Y luego la abrace.- Espérame aquí, yo le diré- Le dije antes de irme en busca de Alexy

Fui a todas las aulas de la escuela y no lo vi. Al ir a la aula b me encontré con Armin que estaba concentrado en su psp.

-Armin…- Dije esperando a que me prestara atención.

Alzo la mirada por un segundo y me vio -Ah… Hola Kaori- Dijo y siguió jugando.

-Sabes donde está tu hermano?- Le pregunté.

-Creo que está caminando por el pasillo. Porque preguntas?- Dijo aún mirando su psp

-Tengo que preguntarle algo…- Dije apunto de irme

-Espera!- Dijo levantándose de la silla- Acaso es una declaración?- Dijo divertido

-Qué comes que adivinas?- le respondí divertida igual.

-Te gusta mi hermanito?- Dijo riendo

-No, a mi no, a una amiga- Le dije extrañada por sus carcajadas repentinas

-Mira, cuando le digas puedes venir a contarme su reacción?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Emm… está bien, creo…- Dije insegura y me fui en busca de Alexy de nuevo.

Salí y lo vi al final del pasillo.

-Alexy!- grité un poco para que notara mi presencia y no se alejara más.

-Dime Kaori, necesitas algo?- Me respondió amable.

-Bueno, hace un rato Violetta quería preguntarte algo, pero como es tímida y además te la pasaste llevándome por toda la escuela, no pudo.- Le dije calmada

-Oh, Violetta, ella es tierna- Dijo

-Entonces te gusta?- Le pregunté

-Gustar de que forma? Sexual o Amistosa?- Dijo tranquilo

No pude evitar reír ante su pregunta- Haha, Sexual. Es que ella gusta de ti.- Dije

Se puso algo serio y luego dijo- Hay un pequeño problema-

-Cual?-

-No es mi tipo…- Dijo mirando al suelo

-O sea que te gusta otra chica?- Le pregunté

-Nono. No es mi tipo, las mujeres no son mi tipo, entiendes? Me gustan más musculosos…- Dijo riendo

-Oh por Dios!- Dije sorprendida.- Por qué los hombres guapos tienen que ser gays?- Dije fingiendo desesperación

-Gracias por el cumplido- Rio- Iré a hablar con la pequeña Violetta- Estaba por irse, pero antes me dijo algo al oído- Recuerda que hay otro igual que yo- Susurró y luego me guiñó un ojo.

Después de eso fui a la Aula B, para hablar con Armin.

-Y… que te dijo?- Me preguntó sonriente al verme pasar por la puerta.

-Me dijo que le gustaban más musculosos- Dije riendo

-Y tu que le dijiste al respecto?- Dijo Armin riendo igual

-Le dije que por qué los hombres guapos tienen que ser gays. Y el me susurró "Recuerda que hay otro igual que yo" Refiriéndose a ti obviamente- Dije tranquila

-Ese idiota!- Dijo en un tono serio

-Que tiene? No le veo nada de malo a lo que dijo- Dije

Bufó- No es nada Kaori- Dijo y volvió a jugar.

Estaba por salir del aula cuando se abrió la puerta, con una persona muy desagradable para mi detrás de ella.

Intenté salir pero su cuerpo no me lo permitía.

-Permiso- le dije, sentí como Armin alzaba la mirada a mis espaldas.

-Necesito hablar contigo Kaori- Me dijo con un tono de suplica

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Nathaniel.- Le dije seria- O te quitas o te quito- Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Kaori yo…- Lo interrumpí

-No tienes que ir a hacerte cargo de Melody? Quien sabe si te está engañando con el señor de la limpieza.-

-Kaori…-

-Te dijo que te quitaras qué no entiendes?- Dijo Armin a un lado mío.

-Y a ti qué mierda te importa, friki?- Le dijo en un tono enojado Nathaniel.

-Entonces si es por Kaori, eh.- Dijo riendo Armin. Eso ultimo no lo entendí.

-No tienes que alimentar a tus vaquitas de FarmVille?- Dijo Nathaniel.

-Ya me hartaste- Le dije a Nathaniel y lo tomé por la corbata acercando su cara a la mía.- Aléjate de mi, y de mis amigos. No me vuelvas a hablar, ver, a NADA! Olvídate de que existo! Entendido imbécil!?- Le solté bruscamente y luego le tomé la mano a Armin para irme con el. Lo llevé hasta la azotea sin soltar su mano.

-Se nos está haciendo costumbre ir por ahí con las manos agarradas- Dijo de broma Armin. Creo que estaba intentando animarme. Solté su mano después de que dijo eso.

-Lamento eso- Hice una pausa- Lo que pasó allá abajo. No deberías estar metido en nuestras peleas- Le dije mirando a los edificios que se veían al rededor.

Armin no dijo nada, y me sentí en confianza para contarle lo que sucedió entre Nathaniel y Yo.

-Nathaniel y yo tenemos nuestra historia. El y yo fuimos novios hace un par de meses atrás, pero me engañó y desde eso lo odio.- Dije sin dejar de mirar a los edificios.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo y me tomó la mano nuevamente. Lo miré, y aunque parezca extraño, yo estaba sonrojada y el estaba normal.- Quieres un abrazo?- Preguntó mirando con calma.

-Y-yo…- Dije mirando nuestras manos agarradas- Si!- Exclamé con fuerza. Y Armin me abrazó. Primero fue fuerte, pero luego se volvió en un abrazo cálido y acogedor.

Nos quedamos así un rato. Y luego nos fuimos a clases. Al terminar las clases fui por mi bicicleta y me dirigí a mi casa.

No había pasado mucho desde que había llegado cuando tocaron la puerta.  
>-Ya va!- Dije dirigiéndome a abrirla. Detrás de ella estaban Castiel, Rosalya y Lysandro. Y LYSANDRO!?<p>

-Que hacen aquí?- Dije

-Te vimos- Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa picara.

-Pos ni modo que estén ciegos, no?- Dije de broma

-Te vimos abrazada con Armin- Terminó de decir Castiel. Sentí como la pena inundaba mi ser. Los invité a pasar a la sala. Y ahí estaban Castiel, Lysandro y Rosalya mirándome en busca de respuestas.

-Y entonces?- Dijo Rosalya

-Entonces qué?- Fue un fallido intento para desconcertarla

-Te gusta?- Dijo Castiel.

Suspiré profundamente- No lo sé- Dije cerrando los ojos.

-Si te gusta- Dijo Lysandro.

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunté

-Lo siento- Dijo

-Como lo sientes?- le pregunté

-Cuando gustabas de mi se sentía un aura distinta en ti. Ahorita se siente ese aura- Dijo tranquilo. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Si no es Alexy, son ustedes- Dije y solté una pequeña risita.

-A que te refieres?- preguntó Rosalya

-Alexy lleva diciendo desde que lo conocí que algo pasará entre su hermano y yo- Dije con una sonrisa- Dejen el trauma- Dije.- Apenas son dos días desde que lo conocí.

-Y?- Dijo Rosalya- Lo conoces lo suficiente como para enamorarte de él- Dijo

-No, no lo conozco. El conoce una pequeña y diminuta parte de mi. Y yo de él no sé nada aparte de que ama los video juegos.- Dije mirándolos seriamente y con un tono de voz más frio. Me molestaba que se quisieran meter en mi vida privada.

-Te ayudaremos- Dijo Lysandro amable

-No necesito su ayuda- Dije más enojada

-Solo cambiaremos tu apariencia un poco…- Dijo Rosalya

-Váyanse- Les dije levantándome.

-Qué? Por qué?- Preguntó Castiel.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero a ustedes que les importa quien me gusta o no? Es mi vida, déjenme en paz.- Dije y señalé a la puerta- Ahora si entendieron, váyanse.- Alcé la voz.

**Qué pasará con Lysandro, Castiel y Rosalya? :0 Véanlo en el próximo cap c:  
>Jskajsak Oigan :3 Si quieren ver a Kaori, búsquenme en Corazón de Melón como Mily477. Lo único que le falta es, obviamente, los tatuajes, y que sea más pálida c: Así como está vestida es como viste normalmente. Solo era para el dato c:<br>Ah y descubrí un truco (bueno en realidad lo leí en una página xD) del juego de navidad del 2011 *o* Para conseguir las prendas más rápido :3 Como saben, el máximo de prendas ganadas POR PARTIDA es de 5. Y eso de andar gastando 100 pa's para solo 5 prendas como que no está chingón verdad? Lo único que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente, cuando tengan el anillo, váyanse con Algodón y hablen toda la pendejada que tienen que hablar con el. Cuando salga lo del mini juego y esté con LA PANTALLA DE INSTRUCCIONES no hagan nada y habrán muchas ventanas de Corazón de melón y vayan al Instituto (EN TODAS LAS VENTANAS) Verán que en todas les sale la pantalla del mini juego con las instrucciones. Empiecen a jugar en cada una de las ventanas. En la primera que abrieron lo podrán jugar normal, pero luego de esa ventana las otras se pausaran después de determinado tiempo. No se preocupen, aún así se ganan sus prendas correspondientes! Así me gané todas las prendas rápidamente. Abrí aproximadamente 17 páginas xD Pero si ustedes no son tan pendejas como yo solo tendrían que abrir 8 ventanas ( 8partidasx5prendas que me dan cada vez que recojo 20 regalos= 40 prendas). Pero sé que si son pendejas así que abran las 17, no estén jodiendo ewe' OknoxD espero que les haya sido útil la info c:**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que les haya gustado c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! C: Como no tengo mucho que decir, vayamos al capitulo xD  
>-<strong>

-Te ayudaremos- Dijo Lysandro amable

-No necesito su ayuda- Dije más enojada

-Solo cambiaremos tu apariencia un poco…- Dijo Rosalya

-Váyanse- Les dije levantándome.

-Qué? Por qué?- Preguntó Castiel.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero a ustedes que les importa quien me gusta o no? Es mi vida, déjenme en paz.- Dije y señalé a la puerta- Ahora si entendieron, váyanse.- Alcé la voz.

Lysandro se levantó y bajó la mirada

-Lo siento- Dijo y se fue. Detrás de el iba Rosalya

-Háblame cuando creas que necesites mi ayuda- Dijo Rosalya antes de irse.

-Y tu?- Dije- No piensas irte o te tengo que sacar?-

-Me iré. Pero piénsalo bien, sobre Armin.- Dijo y sonrió de lado un poco.

-Ash- dije cuando se fue- Que ganas de joderme el día.- Dije.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, y no le había hablado ni a Castiel, Rosalya y mucho menos a Lysandro.

Era un lunes por la noche, y por razones que desconozco me fui a dormir más temprano de lo usual MUY TEMPRANO. Al día siguiente me desperté bastante temprano permitiéndome poder hacer más cosas que lo usual.

Al salir de la casa tomé mi bicicleta y me fui a la escuela. Llegué media hora antes.

-Hola Kaori!- Dijo Kim y se sentó a mi lado

-Como estás Kim?- Le dije

-Bien, cansada, pero bien- Dijo y dio un suspiro largo, de esos de cansancio

-Cansada por?- Dije

-Mi hermano! Me tiene de arriba y abajo para ayudarlo con unos Cosplays!- Dijo alzando la voz estresada.

-Cosplays? Para qué?- Pregunté

-Es que consiguió un trabajo en un evento de Anime y Videojuegos que habrá pronto. Y está encargado de la realización de varios Cosplays. Pero obviamente el solito no puede, y me obliga a ayudarlo. Y ya estoy cansada.- Dijo con estrés en su voz.

-Haha, y qué cosplays son?- Pregunté curiosa

-Todos los que le tocó son de personajes masculinos versión mujer. Están Mario, Link, Goku, y Joker. Ya, gracias al cielo, terminó con los trajes, solo le falta contratar a los maquillistas y a las modelos.- Dijo menos estresada

-Ah, que bien- Dije sonriendo

-Pero YO tengo que buscar a las modelos!- Dijo enojada nuevamente

-Por qué no se lo pides a chicas del colegio?- Le di la idea

-Mmm…- Dijo pensando- Buena idea, pequeña…- Dijo y luego me miró

-Que estás pensando Kim?- Dije algo nerviosa, espero que no piense lo mismo que yo.

-Qué te parece ayudarme en eso?- Dijo sonriente

-Ah… No lo sé- Dije más nerviosa, y entonces recordé todas las veces en la que Kim me ha aconsejado y me ha dado un hombro en donde apoyar mi cabeza y llorar.

-Ah bueno… Está bien no te preocupes.- Dijo y se paró para irse.

-Kim- Dije y la miré- Lo haré- Dije y le di una sonrisa

-En serio!? Eres la mejor- Dijo y me abrazó con fuerza.- Llamaré a mi hermano!- Me dijo mientras corría.

Vi el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases, así que me fui a mi salón.

La clase pasó normal, lo mismo de siempre. Era receso y estaba por salir del salón, cuando Kim me llamó…

-Pequeña!- Dijo.- Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo alzando la mano y haciéndome señales de que fuera.

-Bueno, llamé a mi hermano y dice que el ya consiguió a 2 que harán a Mario y a Goku.- Dijo- O sea que solo quedan Link y The Joker. En otras cosas, a la otra modelo que conseguí yo, aparte de ti, es Amber…- Dijo y me miró como pidiendo permiso

-Amber?- Oh mierda, no diré nada malo para no hacerla sentir mal- Bueno, no te preocupes, puedo controlarlo- Dije y sonreí.

-Ah! Me alegro- Dijo feliz- Pensé que te enojarías. Bueno, tu harás a The Joker y Amber a Link.- Dijo

-Oh, me hubiera gustado hacer a Link- Pinche Kim! Qué no recuerdas que soy fan número 1 de los juegos de Zelda!? Ahora me vienes con el cuento de que se lo diste a la puta oxigenada esa.

-Lo que pasa es que Link es rubio y tu tienes el cabello azul. Con el cabello de Amber nos ahorramos la peluca, solo es cosa de plancharle el pelo.- Dijo. Que malditamente razonable es su respuesta. Aún así sigo queriendo serlo.

-Bueno no te preocupes, no es nada, aún así esto promete ser divertido.- Dije y sonreí.

Luego de eso salí del salón y me puse a caminar en los pasillos.

-Tengo hambre- Dije por lo bajo, tocando mi estomago. Revisé mis bolsillos y no tenía ni un dólar. Quizás en mi casillero tenga. Me dirigí a él y al abrirlo solo encontré libros y otras pendejadas que guardo ahí- Mierda- Dije tirando la puerta del casillero

-Hola Su!- Dijo Armin que se acercaba sonriendo, es primera vez que me llama Su.

-Ah… Hola Armin- Dije bajo

-Te sucede algo? Nathaniel te ha vuelto a molestar?- Dijo algo exaltado.

-No, no es eso.- Dije- Es peor.

-Peor?- Preguntó preocupado

-Tengo hambre y olvidé mi dinero.- Dije- Y el casillero no tiene ni un dólar dentro- Dije y luego le pegué al casillero.

-Ah! Me lo hubieras dicho, quieres que te compre algo?- Dijo sonriente

-Es que no soy buena pagando…- Dije un poco avergonzada

-No te preocupes Kaori, tómalo como un agradecimiento por pasar tiempo conmigo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Está bien- Dije y le sonreí

-Entonces que quieres?- Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la tienda.

-Emm… No sé, unas papas y una soda estaría bien para mi.- Dije alcanzando su paso

-Segura?- Dijo y posó su cabeza en mi barriga, no pude evitar sonrojarme por la vergüenza.

-Q-qué… QUÉ HACES ARMIN!?- Le grite alejándolo de mi estomago.

-Quería saber si tenías hambre y solo mentías para no aprovecharte de mi- Dijo riendo

-Solo quiero unas papas y una soda- Dije mirando para otro lado con los brazos cruzados

-Ok, como digas. Pero si mueres de hambre no me culpes.- Dijo y me dio un golpecito en el hombro. Reí un poco nerviosa ante ese acto.

Compramos la comida y nos sentamos en una banca del patio a comer

-Oye, Kaori. Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo Armin mirándome

-Claro, que pasa?- Dije comiendo de mis papas

-Castiel me contó que hace una semanas lo corriste a él, a Rosalya y a Lysandro de tu casa por algo y que hasta ahora no les hablas, pero no me dijo qué fue eso- Dijo calmado.

-Ah…- Dije recordando- Es que ellos creen que yo gusto de un chico. Y querían cambiarme y cosas de ese tipo. Pero ese chico no me gusta.- Dije dándole un sorbo a mi soda después.

-Oh, y quien es ese chico?- Me preguntó, y abrí los ojos de par en par. Luego lo miré, estaba sonriendo esperando la respuesta, pero me perdí en sus grandes ojos azules. Me quedé observándolo embobada unos segundos.

-Y entonces…- Dijo Armin haciendo que saliera de mi shock- No me dirás?- Preguntó

-Emm… No… S-si!... No! Te digo luego, tengo que irme.- Dije y salí corriendo.

Corrí hasta el sótano. Busqué mi celular y mandé un mensaje por Whatsapp a 3 destinarios.

Unos minutos después llegaron 3 personas al sótano.

-Qué sucede Su?- Dijo Rosalya bajando la escalera

-Para que nos llamaste?- Preguntó Castiel atrás de Rosalya.

-Que bueno que nos vuelvas a hablar, Kaori- Dijo Lysandro de ultimo.

-C-creo que Armin me gusta- Dije nerviosa.  
>Si, cuando miré a sus ojos y me perdí en su mirada me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de Armin. Por eso salí corriendo y llamé a mis amigos.<p>

-Qué bien!- Dijo Rosalya dando pequeños saltitos y aplausos.

-Ya lo veía venir.- Dijo Castiel con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Como te diste cuenta, Su?- Dijo Lysandro

-No lo sé, miré a sus ojos, me perdí en ellos, y sentí cosas raras.- Dije hablando perdidamente.

-Que linda!- Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa

-Que linda!- Dijo Castiel imitando la voz de Rosalya y esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero los llamé solo para decirles- Dije e hice una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de todos, que fueron Rosalya: Puso cara seria, Castiel: Dejó de sobarse la cabeza y Lysandro: alzó una ceja.- Necesito que no se metan en esto, y me dejen hacerlo sola.- Dije con voz firme

-Lo entiendo, pero recuerda que siempre puedes hablar con nosotros si necesitas un consejo- Dijo Rosalya

-Gracias chicos. Me alegro de que lo entiendan- Dije sonriendo

-Oye Kaori, No dejaste a Armin solo cuando saliste corriendo?- Dijo Castiel.

-Oh mierda!- Dije y subí las escaleras rápido- Gracias chicos, de nuevo- Dije antes de salir. Fui a donde estaba Armin sentado y aún seguí ahí.

-Disculpa eso.- Dije y me volví a sentar

-Dejaste tus papas acá, y me tomé la soda porque si no se aguaría- Dijo entregándome las papas

-Gracias- Dije y seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Al salir de la escuela me fui por el parque para acortar camino.

Cuando iba pasando por las bancas pensé haber visto una cara parecida. Frené, y me volteé.

-Kaori!- Me gritaba la chica a la que miré mientras se acercaba.

-L-laeti…- Dije y abrí los ojos de par en par

-Oh Sucrette!- Me abrazó con tal fuerza que casi hace que me cayera de la bici.- Como haz cambiado! Incluso te cortaste el pelo!- Dijo y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

-Tu sigues igual de… feliz…- Dije intentando sonreír.

-Y que tal? Como va la nueva escuela?- Preguntó sonriente

-Bien, ya me llevo bien con todos… Bueno, casi todos.- Dije naturalmente

-Oh! Y Ken? Supe que el se fue de la escuela para perseguirte- Dijo divertida

-Ah si, ahí esta también…- Dije recordando cuando Ken gustaba de mi.

-Y sigue siendo el mismo gafillas de siempre?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Laeti molestaba mucho a Ken por su apariencia en el pasado.

-No, nada que ver. No tienes idea de cómo ha cambiado- Dije recordando al ahora muy guapo Kentin.

-Oh! Quisiera verlo!- Dijo sonriendo- Y dime… Que tal los chicos de tu instituto?- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Que quieres que te diga?- Dije

-Están guapos?- Pregunto feliz

-Bueno, no lo negaré, todos tienen lo suyo.- Dije sonriendo, si, todos, incluso Nathaniel aunque lo odie.

-Que bien!- Dijo casi gritando- Necesito Ir! Intentaré ir lo más pronto posible!- Dijo sonriendo- Ya me tengo que ir Su- Dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós- Dije pensando en que cosas haría Laeti si fuera al colegio, sería un total desastre.

Llegué a mi casa dispuesta a dormir. Pero recibí una llamada de Kim.

-Aló?- Dije

-Kaori? Necesito que vengas a mi casa! Tienes que probarte la ropa, la convención es este fin de semana!- Dijo algo exaltada

-Está bien, estoy ahí en 5- Dije y colgué, mi casa no queda muy lejos de la de Kim así que llegaría rápido.

Toqué la puerta y me abrió su hermano.

-Hola Kaori, como estás?- Me pregunto mientras yo pasaba.

-Bien, vine a medirme los trajes- Dije

-Oh! Tu eres The Joker cierto?- Preguntó buscando entre unas bolsas que tenía

-Si.

-Acá está, pruébatelo, y me dices si algo te incomoda- Dijo amable.

Me dirigí al baño y me quite mi ropa. Abrí la bolsa y saqué el vestuario. El disfraz consistía en una camisa común manga larga color morado, una corbata naranja, un chaleco verde oscuro, un blaser largo hasta debajo de las rodillas color morado, unos shorts naranjas, como la corbata; unos guantes anaranjados y unas medias arriba de la rodilla moradas.

Me lo coloqué todo y salí.

-Estás espectacular!- Dijo Joe, el hermano de Kim.

-G-gracias- No podía evitar estar ruborizada y apenada.

-A ver, una vuelta…- Dijo tomando mi mano desde lo alto para que yo diera una vuelta completa. Lo hice con pena y torpeza.

-Y dime, te molesta algo? Necesitas un cambio?- Preguntó

-No, me siento bastante cómoda con esto.- Dije ya con menos vergüenza.

-Perfecto!- Dijo muy feliz- Lo único que te voy a pedir, y espero que me disculpes, es que necesito que compres los zapatos.- Dijo

-Claro, los que sean?- Pregunté

-Pueden ser de tacón o converse o flats, pero negros.- Dijo

-Eso es todo?- Pregunté

-Si, el cabello te lo pintaremos con tintes artificiales, y además te lo ondularemos un poco-

-Está bien.

Me dirigí al baño y me puse mi ropa. La verdad es que me gustó mucho mi vestuario. Luego me fui, pero antes Joe me dio un pase especial para la convención, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa.

La semana pasó rápido, y cada día me daba cuenta de que me gustaba más, y más Armin.

Ya era sábado, el día de la convención. Tenía que estar ahí antes de las 6 de la tarde. Eran las 3:30 y me puse a alistar todas las cosas. El vestuario lo llevaba en un gancho ya planchado y todo. De zapatos me decidí por unas converse, ya que ya las tenía y se me hacía más fácil, solo le cambié los cordones blancos por uno verde y otro anaranjado.

Llegué al lugar de la convención en bici, estaba súper lleno. Habían stans gigantes de todas las compañías de videojuegos. Y habían otros más pequeños donde vendían cosas referentes a los videojuegos y animes, o comida y cosas por el estilo. Eso solo era el comienzo. Al fondo había una tarima gigante, con luces, y una pantalla grande atrás que tenía un logo que decía "Otaku & Gamer Fest" con un mando a la izquierda y un Pikachu hacia la derecha. A la izquierda de la tarima había un puesto de Mc' Donalds, con una fila súper larga, y a la derecha había una puerta que decía, "Solo se permite la entrada del personal". Al ver esa puerta busqué en mi bolsillo el pase especial y pasé por ahí.

Al entrar un hombre grandulón me detuvo

-Espera princesa- Dijo tomando mi hombro- Donde crees que vas?- Dijo con su ronca voz

-Tengo pase- Dije y lo mostré

-Bienvenida pequeña- Me soltó del hombro y seguí. Luego, al darme cuenta de que no sabía a donde coños iba. Me regresé donde el grandulón.

-Oye, disculpa- Dije y le toque las espalda, porque mis manos a sus hombros no llegaban ni de puntillas- No sé donde tengo que ir. Participo en el modelaje de Cosplays.- Dije

-Oh Trabajas para los cosplays? Con razón, todas las chicas que dicen que van para allá son hermosas.- No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.- Y tu no eres la excepción, pequeña.- Dijo y me sonrió- Es en la tercera puerta de la izquierda.- Dijo para terminar

-Muchas gracias- Dije y me dirigí ahí.

Abrí la puerta y pude ver varios rostros conocidos.

-Llegas temprano Kaori!- Dijo Kim que se me acercaba

-Qué hacen Alexy y Rosalya aquí?- Dije viéndolos al fondo

-Le pedí a Rosalya que me ayudara con el maquillaje, y Alexy se ofreció con el cabello.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dije buscando con la mirada a Amber.

-Estás buscando a Amber?- Pregunto Kim

-Pues si, no la veo- Dije

-Está por llegar no te preocupes. Anda a hablar con los chicos si quieres.- Dijo y me dejó. Camine con mi vestuario sobre mis hombros hacia donde estaban Alexy y Rosalya, al parecer algo ocupados.

-Oh, hola Su!- Dijo Rosalya que estaba maquillando a una chica

-Qué tal Kaori?- Dijo Alexy que en cambio estaba peinando a otra.

-Están bastante ocupados- Dije viendo a las chicas

-Si- Sonrió Rosalya- Tu serás una de las ultimas a la que peinaremos y maquillaremos. Así que por qué no te relajas hasta que sea tu turno?- Dijo Rosalya.

-Claro- Dije y me puse mis audífonos que estaban conectados a mi celular. Me senté en un gran sofá que había ahí y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la música.

30 minutos después sentí cuando alguien abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo la arpía de Amber

-Amber!- Dije sonriendo muy falsamente- No sabes cuanto me alegra verte!- Dije aún más falsamente. Mi intención era que se diera cuenta.

-Si claro. Sabes que mi vestuario de Zelda estará mucho mejor que el tuyo, cierto?- Dijo con sus aires de superioridad

-No es Zelda idiota. Es Link. Al menos apréndete los nombres- Dije con mi tono normal.

-A mi no me importa si es Zelda, Link, Mario o un perro mugroso. Siempre seré mejor que tu- Dijo y se fue toda orgullosa

-Si hicieran un concurso de la más hueca y oxigenada sin duda tu ganas, cariño- Dije mientras ella se iba.

-Kaori!- Es tu turno!- Me dijo Rosalya

Fui y me senté en frente de Rosalya.

-Tu solo relájate, te dejaremos hermosa- Dijo Alexy que peinaba a la chica que anteriormente Rosalya había maquillado.

-Primero te pondré gotas para las lentillas- Dijo Rosalya acercando un pequeño tarrito de hidratante ocular

-De qué color son las lentillas?- Pregunté

-Verdes- Dijo y luego me las puso. Empecé a mirar para varias partes para acomodarlas

-Ahora si te maquillaré. Serás la mejor, amiga!- Dijo feliz Rosa

Yo no soy muy experta en cosas de maquillaje, pero si puedo asegurar que mi maquillaje es de los más fáciles. Ya que solo lleva Blanco, Negro y Rojo.

Vi cuando Rosa pasó una esponjita por una cosa blanca y me la empezó a poner por toda la cara. Luego tomó una sombra negra y la puso sobre mis ojos, y alrededor de el. Para finalizar, con un pincel y liquido de labios rojo, me pintó una sonrisa.

-Ya estás! Ahora ve donde Alexy!- Dijo Rosalya

-A ver, eres The Joker no, preciosa?- Ya me había acostumbrado a que Alexy me dijera cosas bonitas. POR QUE TIENE QUE SER GAY!?

-Si- Dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno, te pondré este tinte temporal- Dijo y me enseño un frasquito verde que decía "Manic Panic DYE HARD Electric Lizard"

-Cool- Dije viendo el frasco. Alexy puso un poco del tinte en mi cabello y lo comenzó a masajear, me imagino para que el tinte fuera por todo el cabello. Luego tomó una secadora y me lo secó. Después sacó un bote de una crema extraña y me la puso por la cabeza.

-Esto es para que tu cabello se enrule más- Dijo mientras colocaba la crema.

-Ya estás lista!- Dijo feliz

Me levanté y me miré al espejo. La verdad que no estaba nada mal. Estaba muy bien. Mi maquillaje quedó perfecto y a mi cabello se le veían un poco las raíces azules pero eso hacia que se viera mejor.

-Caray chicos! Son magos! Muchas gracias- Dije feliz

-Wow, quedaste espectacular!- Dijo Kim que venía acercándose

-Claro! Me arreglaron los mejores- Dije sonriendo y noté el grado de satisfacción de parte de Rosa y Alexy

-Bueno, ya deberías ir a vestirte.- Dijo Kim señalando un cuarto que al parecer era el vestidor

-Está bien- Dije y tomé mi ropa y fui a cambiarme. Cuando salí me senté nuevamente ya que faltaba media hora. La media hora pasó bastante rápido.

En esa convención habían concursos de todas las clases, de cosplay casero, y otro concurso de cosplay profesional que era en el que yo participaba. Me asomé por la puerta y vi a los de cosplay casero. La verdad eran bastante buenos.

-Ahora! Empezaremos con el concurso de Cosplay Profesional!- Dijo el presentador y todo el publico gritaba.

-Por acá podemos ver a una sexy Mario…- Decía el presentador cuando pasaban las personas. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Y si la cago? No sé modelar, jamás lo he hecho. Tengo miedo de que me abucheen…

-Tranquila princesa- Dijo Alexy a mi lado- Todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias.- Dije nerviosa.

-Ahora la siguiente participante…!- Soy la ultima eso significa que este es el turno de Amber.

-A un lado plebeya, pasa la carroza real- Dijo empujándome

No me dio tiempo para responderle ya que salió más rápido. Me dieron ganas de asomarme para verla… No, mejor no lo hago, luego me darán más nervios.

-Esa fue la hermosa Link!- Dijo el presentador- Ahora viene la ultima participante!- Todos gritaban

Tomé aire y salí dispuesta a encantarle a todos. Caminé con una sonrisa al centro de el escenario.

-Oh! Tenemos a una muy linda Joker!- Dijo con ánimos el presentador. Todos gritaban. Nerviosa, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y sentí algo raro. Al sacarla encontré unas barajas. Me acerqué al publico y se las tiré luego les guiñe el ojo y bajé. Gracias a eso todos empezaron a Gritar y aplaudir.

Casi 2 minutos después nos pidieron a todas que subiéramos de nuevo.

-Como ustedes saben mi querido publico, nosotros tenemos una democracia. Así que la ganadora se elegirá por votación. La que más aplausos reciba, ganará!- Dijo energético el Presentador.

-Mario!- Dijo y señalo a la chica vestida de Mario.

Los aplausos no fueron muchos.

-Goku!- Los aplausos fueron un poco más

-Link!- Fueron muchísimos los aplausos que recibió Amber

-Y The Joker- Recibí la misma cantidad de aplausos que Amber.

-OH! Parece que hay que desempatar! Gracias Goku y Mario por participar en este concurso!- Dijo y las chicas se retiraron sonriendo.- Vamos de nuevo! -

-Link!- Aplaudieron esta vez más

-The Joker!- Aplaudieron un poco más que a Amber

Amber me miró con odio.

-LINK!- Dijo más fuerte el presentador. Esta vez los aplausos no fueron tantos

-The Joker!- Ahora incluso hasta gritaron. No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.- Creo que ya tenemos una ganadora gente! Digo y levantó mi brazo. Todos gritaban y aplaudían, me sentí muy feliz.

El premio eran 500 dólares y un par de juegos.

Luego del concurso tenía planeado irme, pero decidí quedarme ya que muchas personas fueron a pedirme fotos y cosas así.

-Joker! Joker!- Oía una voz conocida. Me viré para ver quien era.

-Joker! Me puedo tomar una foto contigo…- Dijo Armin entusiasmado. Pero se quedó mirándome a los ojos.- Kaori!?- Dijo sorprendido

-H-hola- Dije nerviosa

-No puedo creerlo! Estuviste genial! Me encantó tu disfraz!- Dijo feliz

-E-en serio? Gr-gracias- Dije, supongo que estaba sonrojada, pero el maquillaje no dejaba ver eso.

-Si! Me gustó más que el de Link!- Dijo sonriendo.- Ven tomémonos una foto juntos.- Dijo y se puso a mi lado. Yo sonreí y el también pero el hizo el signo de paz con la mano.

Luego de la foto Armin me miró y se sonrojó un poco.

-Estás hermosa.- Dijo y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa

-M-muchas gracias Armin.- Dije, creo que incluso estaba sudando.

-Ya me iré- Dijo aún sonrojado y luego se fue.

Me dirigí a un baño, y con papel me quité todo el maquillaje. Al secarme la cara y mirarme al espejo descubrí que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Debo estar así desde lo que dijo Armin.

Me fui a mi casa y me acosté a dormir.

Ya era lunes, de nuevo maldita sea. Me paré y me di cuenta de que iba súper tarde.

-Ay… Ya que mierda, llegaré tarde. Me tomaré las cosas con calma.- Dije y me metí al baño.

Salí a las 2 de la tarde. Mis clases terminan a las 5

Al llegar a la escuela era receso. Así que pase desapercibida por los estudiantes que pasaban en los pasillos.

-Kaori!- Decía Kentin que se me acercaba

-Hola Kentin- Dije y le sonreí

-Por qué no me contaste que hiciste cosplay? Me hubiera gustado verte- Dijo haciendo puchero

-E-espera…- Dije y pensé- Como sabes que hice eso?

-Pues por al foto que subió Armin al Facebook!- Ayer olvidé por completo revisar mi Facebook. Saqué mi celular con rapidez y me metí.

-17 Notificaciones!?- Exclame, no es que siempre tuviera notificaciones. Y cuando las tenía eran pendejadas.

"Armin publicó una foto de ti"

-Qué pedo!?- Dije al ver el número de likes, que incrementaba. La mayoría eran de personas de la escuela y los otros eran desconocidos.

Comentarios:  
>Amber: Ash! Esta estúpida! : Yo tenía que ganar.<p>

Armin: Hey Amber! Calma tus tetas mujer. Acepta que Kaori quedó mejor que tu :).

No pude evitar reír al leer eso.

Nathaniel: Qué hacía Kaori contigo ahí?  
>Armin: El mundo es un pañuelo~<p>

Castiel: Nathaniel, no dejarás de joder a Armin y a Kaori? O te lo tengo que meter a la cabeza a golpes? -.-

Amber: Nath, deja eso ya…

Obviamente la rubia oxigenada esa lo decía por que ama a Castiel. Aún no entiende que el no le presta ni atención…

Kentin: :0 Kaori! Por qué no me contaste!? Eres mala :c

Rosalya: Que lindos se ven juntos! :3

Alexy: A poco no, Rosa? Serían linda pereja! ewe'

Carajo!

Kaori Sucrette: Gracias Armin por el cumplido :3 Castiel, deja eso, el que es pendejo es pendejo -.- Rosalya y Alexy, no jodan ._.

-Wow- Dije

-Qué sucede?- Pregunto Kentin

-Eso estuvo interesante- Reí.

-Todos se vuelven locos en las redes sociales- Dijo sonriendo y me despeino.

-Suéltame coño!- Dije arreglando mis cabellos

-Que tierna!- Dijo Alexy acercándose.

-Tierna porque?- Dije

-Te ves tierna cuando te enojas- Dijo sonriendo y luego me haló los cachetes

-Ah!- Dije

*Ring Ding Dinn* Se escuchó el sonido de cuando van a notificar algo por las bocinas.

-Todos los estudiantes de 4to año favor presentarse al patio.- Dijo la directora.

-Oh, vayamos.- Dijo Kentin y fuimos al patio.

Estábamos todos parados y llegó la directora con un micrófono.

-Esto sirve?- Dijo, no se había dado cuenta de que sonaba. –Farres! No tenemos todo el día para tus estupideces, prende el maldito micrófono.- Todos reímos.- Oh, parece que ya sirve…- Dijo algo apenada la directora.

-Queridos alumnos de 4to año! Como saben, todos los años los cursos de 4to tienen un campamento!- Dijo sonriendo. Yo no tenía idea de eso.- Haremos un campamento en el bosque!- Dijo con entusiasmo. Algunos se pusieron felices, a otros les dio igual, y otras, refiriéndome a Amber, Li y Charlotte, se enojaron.

-Directora!- Dijo con su voz chillona Amber.- Los mosquitos me matarán a picadas!

-No te preocupes Amber, le harás un favor al mundo- Dije y todos rieron. Amber solo me fulminó con la mirada.

-El campamento será de 3 días 2 noches! Y será la próxima semana! Se les entregará una hoja que sus padres tendrán que llenar.- Dijo y el Profesor Farres nos dio la hoja a todos.

-Joven Castiel, Señorita Kaori- Dijo la directora después de que nos dieran las hojas- Pasen a la dirección para indicarles que tienen que hacer ustedes dos.- Dijo.- Eso es todo! Vayan a sus clases. Sobre todo tu joven Castiel!- Dijo y lo miró con enojo.

Un campamento? Suena divertido.

**Eso es todo ajskasj Quería explicarles algo c:  
>Los cursos se dividen en A y B. Ejemplo, 4to año A, 4to año B. Por eso cuando Kaori llega nunca ve a Kentin ni a Lysandro ya que ellos están en el curso A y ella en el B. Creo que no tengo más nada que decirles c:<br>Les gustó el cap? :0 Dejen sus comentarios y díganme sus opiniones.  
>Le andaba haciendo promoción a los tintes Manic Panic xD Pero la verdad, son los mejores tintes de colores random que he visto! Hasta ahora no me he pintado el pelo, pero lo haré pronto. Pero mis hermanos siempre se lo pintan con esa marca y les queda chingon :D<strong>

**Bueno sha, mucha pendejada.  
>Suerte! Y que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas c:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiwisticas gente bella :3 **

**Viene el capitulo que esperaban :'D El del CAMPAMENTO! :'0**

**Me di cuenta que la cagué xDD En el capitulo 4 puse que el campamento es en el bosque. Pues no! Al escribir este cap lo hice de forma un tanto distinta, pero el campamento no es exactamente en el bosque. Fácilmente podría borrar el cap y escribir uno nuevo pero resulta, y no sé si ya les había dicho esto, que yo tengo 3 episodios adelantados, así que si borro este cap sería muuuuy raro leer los otros capítulos… LO SIENTO POR LA CONFSIÓN! **

**Han visto el dorama Heartstrings!? Fue mi primer dorama :'D Lo terminé hace 2 meses aproximadamente, y me encantó, si lo han visto se darán cuenta de que una parte de este capitulo está basado en un episodio de ese dorama :D  
>Probablemente lo divida en 2, quien sabe. Si no me emociono mucho escribiendo esto…<strong>

Luego de pasar por la dirección por lo de mi formulario. Caminé a la entrada de la escuela para irme, pero justo antes Amber y sus amigas me rodearon.

-Amber, qué crees que llevará Kaori de ropa?- Dijo Charlotte

-Haha, obviamente ropa de campesina- Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Ay oxigenada, prefiero ir de campesina a parecer puta barata de esquina.- Dije sin ningún miedo en mis palabras. Varias personas se formaron alrededor de nosotras.

-Acepta que tengo más estilo que tu, y que solo andas de envidiosa por no tener el dinero para comprar las cosas que compro yo.- Dijo Amber con sus aires de superioridad.

-Tú? Tener dinero? Ha!- Reí- Querrás decir "El dinero que me da mi papá por que me complace hasta limpiándome el culo"- Imité su voz en la ultima frase.

-Digas lo que digas sigues pareciendo una pobretona con tu ropa barata- Aún no se rinde la puta esta.

-Y a quien le importa el estilo?- Dijo Alexy que estaba apareciendo entre la gente.

-Qué quieres tu?- Dijo Amber enojada

-Ves?- Dijo sonriendo- De qué vale el estilo que tienes si posees esa personalidad de estúpida y sufrida?- Dijo sonriendo- Si Kaori no tiene estilo, al menos se respalda con una buena personalidad.- Dijo y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza- Algo que les falta a las tres.- Dijo y todos empezaron a decir cosas como "Es cierto!", A gritar y a aplaudir.

Amber se puso roja de la furia y luego me dijo enojada- Esto no se quedará así!- Y se fue con sus amigas.

Cuando todos los que estaban alrededor se fueron. Alexy me habló.

-Kaori que harás en lo que resta del día?- Preguntó

-Pues nada, por qué?- Dije

-No quieres ir a comprar ropa?- Dijo sonriendo, antes de que yo dijera algo el siguió- No, no creas que me estoy burlando por lo de Amber. Hace tiempo quería salir contigo a comprar ropa, pero no se daba la oportunidad-

-Pero no tengo dinero en estos momentos…- Dije mirando para otro lado

-No te preocupes, tengo lo suficiente como para comprar ropa para ambos- Dijo Sonriendo y me tomó de la mano para ir a la plaza.

-Oh Dios- Dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente.- Cuando vine con Kentin solo tuve oportunidad de ir a una sola tienda. NECESITO ENTRAR A TODAS- Gritó y me llevó de tienda en tienda.

-Oh mira!- Alzó su brazo, que estaba lleno de bolsas, señalando a una tienda de ropa de Gamers y Otakus.- Compremos algo ahí para Armin y para ti.- Dijo sonriendo.

Entramos y nos pusimos a ver muchas cosas.

-Mira esos abrigos!- Dijo

-Cuales?-

-Estos! Le compraré uno a Armin!- Me enseño un abrigo que tenía la ropa de Link dibujada.- Ahora que me doy cuenta…- Dijo e hizo una pausa- No te he comprado nada. Que pena! Vamos elige un abrigo tu también, el que más te guste- Dijo sonriendo.

-Me gusta este- Dije y le enseñe uno que decía "Fuck it and Play" Y tenía un honguito rojo de Mario atrás.

Terminamos las compras y estaba por despedirme.

-Bueno Alexy, gracias por todo hoy. No pensé divertirme tanto- Dije sonriendo

-No es nada, hermosa- Dijo sonriendo- Nos vemos mañana!

-Adiós- Dije y me fui

Ya hoy es el día del campamento. Pero como de costumbre desperté tarde.

-MIERDA!- grité. Solo me alcanzó para tomar un poco de jugo y darme una ducha. Ya la maleta con mis cosas la había hecho ayer así que eso fue un peso menos. Salí corriendo y me tomé mi bici. Al llegar vi un bus gigante que estaba empezando a andar.

-NO! Grité y salté de la bici con todo y bolsa y empecé a correr.

El bus paró y de este salió la directora.

-Señorita Kaori! Por poco y se queda, por favor empiece a ser más puntual!- Dijo regañándome.

-Lo siento pero el sueño me gana- Dije respirando agitadamente

-Ándele, suba ya.- Dijo

Subí y todos me miraban. Busque con la mirada un puesto vacío y vi uno.

-Hola Kaori- Dijeron antes de que me sentara

-Ah, Armin. No te había visto acá sentado, te molesta?- Dije

-No, no te preocupes, siéntate.- Dijo.

Me senté y pasó un rato, unos 15 minutos. Me dio frio por la intensidad del aire acondicionado y saqué el abrigo que me obsequió Alexy.

-Me enamoré- Dijo Armin mirando fijamente a mis PECHOS?!

-Q-qué!? Por qué lo dices!?- Dije sonrojada, el echo de pensar que Armin me mirara me hacía pensar estupideces. Y puede que esté algo plana, pero quien sabe los gustos de Armin…

-TU ABRIGO!- A Armin le brillaban los ojos al verme

-Oh… es el abrigo- Dije con decepción y alivio a la vez.- Alexy me lo regaló.

-En serio!?- Dijo y buscó algo en su maleta- A mi también me regaló uno!- Dijo sacando su abrigo con entusiasmo, y luego se lo puso.

-De echo, yo estaba ahí con el cuando el lo compró- dije sonriendo tímidamente

-Alexy siempre me compra ropa- rió

-Para ser sincera, pero no te enojes, pensé por un momento que tu eras gay- Dije

-Haha en serio!?- Dijo riendo- Es por esta ropa! No es para nada mi estilo! Siempre ahorro para comprar ropa que me gusta, pero me lo termino gastando en video juegos.- Dijo

-Si quieres te ayudo a que no te gastes el dinero- Dije sonriendo

-Gracias!- Dijo y me sonrió.

Luego de eso hablamos un poco, pero caí rendida en el puesto. Tengo entendido, gracias a alumnos mayores, que este viaje es bastante largo.

Desperté una hora después, ya casi estábamos llegando. Al despertar me di cuenta de que no estaba sentada, estaba acostada. Miré a mi lado, y veía el estomago de Armin. Me levanté cuidadosamente, buscando no despertarlo, y me senté bien. Luego de analizar la situación me di cuenta de que me había dormido en las piernas de Armin!  
>-P-pero como si yo estaba sentada!?-Susurré completamente sonrojada.<p>

-O-oh- Dijo Armin despertando también.- Pensé que dormirías más.

-E-en que momento me ac-costé en tus piernas?- Dije nerviosa, y mi sonrojo no bajaba.

-Ah!- Dijo y rió- Estabas cabeceando así que te acomodé en mis piernas.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Estuvo mal?- Dijo con un tono de voz distinto.

-No, claro que no.- Claro que estuvo mal! MALISIMO! ME GUSTAS! Como piensas que voy a reaccionar si de la nada despierto en las piernas del chico que me gusta!?

-Creo que ya llegamos- Dijo señalando una entrada que no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar bajamos todos con nuestras maletas y nos quedamos parados fuera de la entrada.

-Esperen chicos, iré a arreglar unas cosas.- Dijo la directora entrando al lugar.

Luego de unos minutos.

-Chicos hay un pequeño problema. Al cuarto de las chicas le falta una cama, así que para no hacer pasar molestias a los dueños del lugar, decidimos que una de ustedes dormirá con los chicos.- Explicó la profesora.- Y esa serás tú Kaori- Dijo señalándome- Por llegar tarde.

-Bueno, no hay ningún problema- Dije calmada, que es lo peor que podría pasar? Mientras no duerma cerca de Nathaniel todo bien.

Al entrar observé 2 casas grandes de un piso, una al lado de la otra. Imaginé que eran los dormitorios, o algo así. Atrás de estas casas había una piscina y cerca había un camino con un letrero que decía "Playa" en el. A la mano izquierda había un espacio con troncos, me imagino que ahí hacen fogatas. Y a la mano derecha había un frondoso bosque.

-Por aquí chicos…-Dijo Farres- … Y Kaori.- Nos dirigió a los dormitorios de hombres. No era nada del otro mundo, al entrar había una sala, con 2 sofás grandes y una televisión plasma en la pared. Al fondo habían 2 puertas, una era la del baño, que tenía 10 regaderas, 10 inodoros, y 7 lavamanos; La otra puerta era la del dormitorio, que era inmenso. Todas eran camas individuales, una al lado de la otra, con un pequeño mueble y una conexión. El cuarto tenía Aire y también calefacción.

-Bien chicos, elijan sus camas- Dijo Farres saliendo de la habitación.

En un segundo ya estaban Castiel y Kentin a mi lado.

-Yo dormiré al lado de Kaori!- Dijeron ambos, luego se miraron enojados.

-No lo haré yo!- Dijo Castiel.

-Ni sueñes, yo dormiré a su lado.- Refutó Kentin.

-Chicos, yo elegiré donde dormir.- Dije y me fui a una cama donde las camas vecinas no estaban ocupadas.

Luego de acomodar mis cosas, salí a ver un rato.

-Oh, señorita Kaori- Me dijo la directora.- Lamento el mal entendido. Si desea puede quedarse hasta tarde en el dormitorio de las chicas, y luego volver al suyo para dormir.

-Claro, no se preocupe- Dije y luego me fui.

Caminé hacia el espacio de la fogata, y me senté en un tronco observando a mi alrededor.

-Kaori?- Dijo una voz acercándose con rapidez.- Sucrette, acaso eres tu?- Dijo

Me voltee y me encontré con Laeti.

-Oh, Laeti.- Dije- Que haces acá?

-Mi padre es dueño de este lugar, y me pidió que lo ayudara estos tres días con unos estudiantes que venían. Acaso es tu escuela?- Preguntó

-Si, es mi curso el que está aquí.

-Que bien! Podré ver a Kentin y a tus amigos guapos- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Mmm… Si- Dije con tono no muy feliz.

-Bueno me iré! A las 9 pondremos la fogata, avísale a tus amigos!- Dijo sonriendo

-ufff… Espero que Laeti no haga nada malo- Dije en un susurro.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación, ya que necesitaba cambiarme y descubrí que ya tenía vecinos de cama. Armin a la izquierda, y Nathaniel a la derecha. Nathaniel estaba acostado en su cama revisando su celular, yo preferí no decir nada y solo buscar mi ropa.

-Chicos- Alcé la voz y todos me miraron.- Habrá una fogata a las 9- Dije y todos dijeron "Si!" O cosas por el estilo. Tomé una muda de ropa y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha larga de 30 minutos. Y luego me di cuenta de que no tenía algo importante, mi toalla y ropa interior. Con la toalla todo normal se la podía pedir a alguien o incluso me secaba con la ropa usada, pero y la ropa interior!? Que pena me daría si alguien ve mis sostenes y mis pantis. Saqué mi celular de mi pantalón usado y fui a la lista de amigos. En favoritos me aparecían Armin, Alexy, Castiel y Kentin. Comencé a pensar que podía hacer y que me convenía más.

Mmm… Si se lo pido a Castiel probablemente se burle de mi, y la verdad el ya sabe demasiado de mi vida como para saber como es mi ropa interior. Si se lo pido a Kentin le dará vergüenza y no querrá hacerlo. Armin, ni idea de cómo reaccionaria. Mejor se lo pido a Alexy, el es gay. No me dirá nada. Marqué a Alexy y esperé a que contestara

-Dime princesa- Contestó alegre.

-A-alexy- Dije nerviosa- Necesito un favor.-

-Qué sucede linda?-

-Es qué olvidé mi toalla y mi… ropa interior…- Dije súper nerviosa- No puedes venir a traerlo por favor?- Le supliqué.

-Claro que puedo!- Dijo alegre

-Gracias…-

-Pero no sería divertido si voy yo, ¿No crees?- Me interrumpió.

-Eh? Cómo?- No entendí eso ultimo, que estará tramando?

-Tus cosas llegarán en unos minutos- Me colgó. Me quedé en la regadera y me empezó a dar frio porque aún estaba húmeda.

-Sucrette?- Oí que alguien se acercaba, sin duda esa no era la voz de Alexy. MIERDA!

-S-si?- Dije alto para que lograran ubicarme.

-Alexy me pidió que te trajera esto.- Dijo Armin frente a mi puerta.

-P-pásame la toalla p-por arriba- Tartamudeé por el frio, y por la pena. Armin me pasó la toalla y me sequé. Salí envuelta en ella, la verdad era bastante corta esa toalla. Y Armin tuvo una reacción algo inusual en el.

-A-acá está la ropa interior.- Dijo sonrojado. La verdad es que a mi nunca me había dado pena andar en toalla por ahí, pero esta toalla en si era muy corta, en extremo corta, de a suerte y tapaba mi trasero. Armin se dirigió a la puerta para irse.- Te dejo- Dijo y paró en el umbral de la puerta.- Por cierto, linda tu ropa interior de estrellitas y bolitas.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa de burla.

-AH!- grité de la vergüenza y luego Armin se fue riendo. Me sonrojé mucho por eso que dijo.

Salí casual y me fui a la habitación. Alexy y Castiel no dejaban de reír al verme, me imagino que Armin les contó lo de mi ropa interior.

-Qué me ven? Tengo monos en la cara o qué?- Dije enojada

-No, pero si estrellitas en la ropa interior- Dijo riendo Alexy

-Y-y bolitas no lo olvides- Dijo Castiel, como siempre, partiéndose el culo de la risa.

-Y Castiel, que hay de tus calzones de tarros de cerveza, o los de billetes de un dólar, o mejor, los de corazones?- Alexy se tiró en su cama a reír como nunca, y Castiel solo me miró enojado- Yo también revisé tus cosas, cariño- Dije con una sonrisa malévola

Luego de esa escena, todos salimos para ir a la fogata. A penas que me vio, Rosalya se acercó a mi, y me preguntó que qué tal con los chicos, le conté lo que sucedió, y rió mucho. Rosa y yo nos sentamos juntas en un tronco un poco apartado, porque yo quería hablarle.

-Rosa, sabes? Estoy algo preocupada.- Dije mirando el fuego de la fogata.

-Acaso tiene que ver con Armin?- Esta chica siempre sabe lo que pienso.

-Pues si, una antigua amiga está aquí porque su padre es dueño del lugar. Y temo que si conoce a Armin se llegue a enamorar, ya que se enamora muy fácil, y que Armin se enamore de ella igual.- Dije

-No te preocupes, tu lo conoces de más tiempo, puedes llegar a ser su novia antes que cualquiera arrastrada que se le acerque.- Dije y reí.

-Gracias Rosa- Dije y la abracé.

-Joven Castiel- Vino la directora con una guitarra en manos.- Nos gustaría que tocaras música con la guitarra- Dijo sonriendo.

-En cualquier otra situación diría que no- Dijo serio- Pero creo que últimamente me siento más amable.- Sonrió y tomó la guitarra. Y es cierto, últimamente está más amable de lo usual.

Empezó a tocar varias canciones, muchas que me gustaban. Todos cantábamos, y reíamos. Vi cuando Laeti se acercaba muy animada. No supe que hacer, y me levanté y me senté junto a Armin. Fue una malísima idea.

-Oh Kaori, viniste de la nada- Dijo sonriendo

-A-ah S-si- Dije nerviosa. Laeti me vio y se estaba acercando a mi.

-Te sucede algo? Te noto nerviosa.- Me miró preocupado

-N-no e-es n-nada…-

-Kaori! Donde está Ken?- Dijo Laeti parada frente a nosotros con una sonrisa.- Oh, quien es tu amigo?- Sonrió pícaramente.

-Soy Armin- Le sonrió. Ya, todo se me fue a la mierda.

-Y Armin tienes novia?- Se sentó entre el y yo, echándome a un lado. Me paré y me fui a los dormitorios. Me acosté en la cama y simplemente me quedé ahí pensando. Pasó el tiempo y oí cuando entraba la gente. Me arropé rápidamente y me hice la dormida. Los chicos hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si asustamos a las chicas?- Dijo Alexy entusiasmado

-Me parece buena idea!- Dijeron varios.

-Vayamos ya- Dijo Lysandro

-Y Kaori? La dejamos durmiendo?- Preguntó Kentin

-Mejor la despierto- Dijo Castiel. Se acercó a mi y me toco la espalda.- Kaori-

-D-dime- Fingí voz de recién despertada.

-Iremos a asustar a las chicas, y no queríamos dejarte aquí sola. Vienes?- Me dijo divertido.

-Bueno, está bien.- Dije y me puse de pie. Los chicos salieron todos con linternas, agrupados. Yo andaba despistada y me quedé caminando sola en la oscuridad. Luego sentí que alguien me observaba así que aceleré el paso. Escuché pasos y me aterré.

-Ch-chicos…? Están ahí? No bromeen por favor- Dije con miedo. Luego me tomaron de la boca y me halaron un poco. Intenté gritar pero no pude. Después oí risas.

-Suéltame!- Exclame asustada

-Debiste ver tu cara!- Dijo Armin entre risas.

-Eres un idiota!- Dije y le pegué en el pecho enojada.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo sonriendo

-Qué sucede?- Dije con un tono desinteresado.

-Laeti es perfecta! No tienes idea! Es el tipo de chica que siempre busqué!- Dijo con emoción

-Es el tipo de chica que siempre buscaste…?- Dije en un susurro melancólico.

-Dice que hace cosplay! Y que le gustan las videojuegos!- Comentó emocionado. Cosplay? Laeti no hace cosplay. Es más, dudo que sepa que significa la palabra…

-Probablemente si no te hubieras sentado conmigo no la hubiera conocido. Gracias Kaori!- Dijo feliz

-No tengo ganas de hablar- Dije y caminé, pero el me tomó del brazo.

-Kaori, que te sucede? Te veo rara- En eso se oyeron gritos que venían del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Los chicos…- Dije e hice una pequeña pausa meditando lo que diría.- Los chicos están haciéndole una broma a las chicas, iré a ver.- Dije y puse mi mano sobre la suya para que me soltara y luego me fui.

Por lo que me enteré los chicos le cortaron la electricidad a las chicas, y cuando estas salieron a ver le dieron un buen susto. Esa noche no dormí bien, para nada bien. Al despertar la directora nos dijo que teníamos permiso para ir a la piscina y a la playa. Me cambié y me puse mi vestido de baño, un bikini de dos piezas, arriba era lila sin ningún diseño, y abajo era blanco con líneas azules. Encima del vestido de baño me puse una camisa celeste y un short normal.

Salí junto con Castiel y Lysandro. De la nada, Lysandro paró de caminar, y yo me volteé para verlo.

-Sucede algo Lysandro?- Le pregunté con naturalidad.

-Mejor vayamos a la playa!- Soltó algo nervioso.

-Ok…- Dije y caminé hacia el camino que llevaba a ésta adelantándome a Lysandro y Castiel.

**Lysandro:  
><strong>Al cambiarme de ropa a mi vestido de baño, salí junto a Kaori y Castiel para ir a la piscina. Miré a la piscina para ver quienes estaban ahí, y vi a Armin con la misma chica de ayer, paré de caminar, no podíamos ir allí.

-Sucede algo Lysandro?- Me preguntó Kaori dándose la vuelta.

-Mejor vayamos a la playa!- Dije algo nervioso.

-Ok…- Dijo Kaori y siguió al frente de mi y Castiel.

-Qué fue eso?- Dijo desconcertado Castiel.

-Vi a Armin con la misma chica de ayer. No me gustaría que Kaori viera eso.- Dije con preocupación, y Castiel miró por encima de su hombro a la piscina.

**Kaori:**

Llegamos a la playa y pusimos nuestras toallas en el suelo, junto con unas sodas y vasos.

-Juguemos voleibol!- Dijo Castiel

-Iré a la habitación a buscar un balón!- Dije entusiasmada.

-NO!- Dijeron los dos muy nerviosos.

-D-digo, Lysandro irá a buscarlo- Dijo Castiel.

-Está bien.- Dije algo extrañada. Me senté en el suelo y busqué en mi bolsa a ver si traía bloqueador.

-Mierda, lo olvidé- Dije cerrando la bolsa.

-Qué cosa?- Preguntó Castiel

-El Bloqueador- Dije parándome para ir a buscarlo.

-Espera!- Me haló de la mano y me volvió a sentar.

-Que sucede ahora? Ustedes dos andan muy raros- Dije ya un poco harta de sus actitudes.

-Yo iré a buscar tu bloqueador, pero no te muevas de aquí.- Dijo y se fue corriendo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Lysandro y Castiel no regresaban. Donde estarán? Me paré y me fui por el camino hacia la piscina, pero escuché la voz de Laeti y me escondí detrás de un árbol. Asomé mi cabeza un poco para ver que pasaba. Ella estaba con Armin. Mi pecho dolía al verlos caminando juntos y riendo. Los miré hasta que mi vista los perdió. Decidí seguirlos, y al llegar nuevamente a la playa me encontré con una escena para nada grata. Laeti tomó a Armin del cuello, haciendo que este agachara su cabeza, y lo besó. Y saben que es lo peor? Que Armin le correspondió el beso. Sentí lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Estaba ahí, parada, sola y sollozando. Castiel llegó junto con Lysandro, y me abrazó. Castiel me abrazaba con fuerza y cariño, y yo lloraba cada vez más y más, Lysandro sobaba mis cabellos, y luego me secó las lagrimas con los dedos.

Cuando dejé de llorar, Lysandro, Castiel, y Yo, nos sentamos en la arena. Armin y Laeti ni siquiera nos notaban, ya que estaban muy entretenidos en el mar.

-Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó con delicadeza Lysandro.

-N-no- Dije algo ronca- Iré a la habitación, por favor no me acompañen. Quiero estar sola.- Dije y me fui.

Llegué al cuarto, y me acosté boca arriba, mirando el techo. Y pensando. Oí cuando la puerta de afuera se abrió, pero no le presté atención. Luego se abrió la de la habitación.

-Kaori, estás aquí?- Oí la voz de… Armin. En estos momentos se me haría más agradable ver a Nathaniel y a su insoportable hermana, que a Armin.

No respondí, ni siquiera lo miré.

-Oye!- Dijo y se sentó en el pie de la cama.- Te estoy hablando! Al menos respóndeme.- Dijo con reproche.- Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado.- Pausó e hizo una sonrisa. Yo solo lo miré indiferente- A-DI-VI-NA!- Dijo con un tono bastante afeminado.

-Qué? Que te besaste con Laeti en la playa? Si ya lo sé, si no tienes más nada que decir, vete.- Le dije rápidamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

-De echo…- Dijo en un susurro. Luego me miró con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.- Qué te pasa conmigo Kaori? Desde ayer en la noche estás toda fría.

-Solo no me hables!- Le grité y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero fui muy fuerte.

Armin me miró con enojo y estaba por decirme algo, pero la puerta se abrió.

-Ups. Lo siento, interrumpo algo?- Dijo Nathaniel que estaba entrando. Armin se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.- Wow- Dijo y se sentó en su cama. Me voltee para no verlo, y en unos minutos me quedé dormida. Luego de unas horas, desperté, y vi que Nathaniel también estaba dormido.

Salí de la habitación y caminé por ahí. Me dirigí al bosque, y me adentré en el. Caminé y caminé y luego me di cuenta de que estaba perdida. Entré en pánico al revisar mis bolsillos por mi celular, y no encontrarlo. Escuché unos ruidos de ramas quebrarse y me asusté. Corrí, y me quedé al lado de un árbol, esperando a ver si alguien venía por mi.

**En otro lado:  
><strong>-Chicos, han visto a Kaori?- Dijo Kentin entrando a la habitación.

-La ultima vez que la vimos fue hace unas horas en la playa, dijo que vendría aquí y que no quería que la molestáramos.- Dijo Castiel, hablando por Lysandro también.

-La he buscado por todo el campamento y no la encuentro- Dijo Kentin con un tono más preocupado.

-Bueno- Dijo Armin recordando- La ultima vez que yo la vi fue aquí en la habitación. Pero ella me estaba gritando.- Dijo con una voz un poco más enojada.

Lysandro y Castiel se miraron con preocupación entre ellos.

-Y no sabes quien más vino a la habitación después de eso?- Dijo Alexy, que también estaba preocupado.

-Si, Nathaniel nos interrumpió cuando ella me gritó y yo me fui- Dijo mirando al rubio que yacía dormido en su cama.

-Esto no me huele bien.- Dijo Castiel con enojo, se paró y fue a donde Nathaniel, seguido de Kentin y los demás, excepto Armin.- Oye, bastardo!- Dijo Castiel, moviendo bruscamente a Nathaniel.

-Q-qué…?- Dijo abriendo un poco los ojos- Ahora que quieres tu?- Dijo con voz ronca.

-Donde está Kaori?- Le dijo Kentin con enojo.

-Y yo que mierdas voy a saber? Cuando yo llegué ella se durmió, y yo también- Se explicó.

Castiel lo agarró fuertemente por la camisa, acercando su cara a la de Nathaniel, y lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos.

-No miente- Dijo soltándolo con fuerza.

-Hay que dividirnos para buscarla- Sugirió Lysandro.

-Puedo ayudarlos?- Preguntó Nathaniel con un poco de miedo en sus palabras.

Castiel le iba a gritar algo, pero Lysandro lo tomó del brazo y dijo.

-Entre más busquen, más rápido la encontramos.- Dijo mirándolo fuertemente. Castiel quitó su brazo enojado. Y Kentin empezó a decir como se dividirían. Alexy a la piscina, Castiel a la playa, Nathaniel al bosque, Armin alertaría a las chicas, Lysandro por la fogata, y el se quedaría en el dormitorio por si ella volvía.

Todos salieron, pero Armin detuvo a Castiel y Lysandro.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.- Dijo serio.

**Hasta aquí corazones :'D Que les pareció? Dejen sus reviews y esas cositas lindas Jksajska**

**En el próximo cap se acaba el campamento, pero… VIENE SAN VALENTIN! :DD **

**Suerte! Y que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente! Si quieren explicaciones acerca de mi ausencia vayan directo abajo! :3  
>-<strong>

Castiel lo agarró fuertemente por la camisa, acercando su cara a la de Nathaniel, y lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos.

-No miente- Dijo soltándolo con fuerza.

-Hay que dividirnos para buscarla- Sugirió Lysandro.

-Puedo ayudarlos?- Preguntó Nathaniel con un poco de miedo en sus palabras.

Castiel le iba a gritar algo, pero Lysandro lo tomó del brazo y dijo.

-Entre más busquen, más rápido la encontramos.- Dijo mirándolo fuertemente. Castiel quitó su brazo enojado. Y Kentin empezó a decir como se dividirían. Alexy a la piscina, Castiel a la playa, Nathaniel al bosque, Armin alertaría a las chicas, Lysandro por la fogata, y el se quedaría en el dormitorio por si ella volvía.

Todos salieron, pero Armin detuvo a Castiel y Lysandro.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.- Dijo serio.

**Kaori:  
><strong>Me volví a poner de pie para ver si encontraba la salida, y seguía sin encontrarla. Cansada de caminar, me rendí junto a un gran árbol, y recordé como fue que Laeti besó a Armin. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, con gritos ahogados, para que solo el espíritu del bosque los oyera. Tenía mucha hambre y sed, además me dolía el cuerpo, sentí que iba a colapsar.

-Kaori?- Oí una voz lejana, no pude visualizar bien ya que mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa.

-Kaori estás ahí?- Escuché nuevamente

-Por acá!- Dije con mis pocas fuerzas y sentí como se acercaba alguien a mi-

-Su!- Dijo Nathaniel, ayudando a levantarme, pero volví a caer.- No puedes caminar?- No respondí nada, no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo. Nathaniel me miró con preocupación, y luego me cargó en su espalda.

-Nathaniel…- Dije en un susurro.- N-no tienes idea- tosí- De lo feliz que estoy por verte.- dije y me desmayé.

**Narro yo:**

Nathaniel salió del bosque cargando a Kaori en la espalda, en cuanto Alexy y Lysandro lo vieron se le juntaron, fueron todos juntos al dormitorio de las chicas, donde llamaron a Castiel y a Kentin. Pusieron a Kaori en el suelo de la habitación, y llamaron a Violeta.

-Violeta! Apuesto a que tienes un botiquín o algo así!- Dijo Castiel con desesperación, estaban por salírsele las lagrimas.

-S-si, espera lo busco- Dijo Violeta asustada y preocupada.

-Esto será un notición!- Dijo Peggy sacando una cámara, pero Kim le tomó el brazo y la miró enojada.

-Peggy, por una maldita vez en tu vida, no hagas una noticia de todo.- Dijo Kentin. Peggy guardó cuidadosamente la cámara con pena por su acto.

-Y Ahora que tiene esta!?- Exclamó Amber enojada- Siempre tiene que formar alborotos!- Dijo y sus amigas asintieron.

-La que está formando alboroto aquí es otra.- Dijo Rosalya mirándola.

-Qué? Yo? Ja! Desde que está paliducha llegó a la escuela todo se ha vuelto un caos!- Dijo Amber y sus amigas solo asentían.

-Por favor, alguien puede sacar a las 3 señoritas de aquí?- Dijo Lysandro ya harto de las estupideces de Amber. Alexy las tomó y las sacó de la habitación. Violeta se acercó con un algodón empapado con alcohol y lo puso cerca de la nariz de Kaori.

-Tengo entendido de que no es muy recomendable hacer esto, pero es lo único que hay- Dijo Violeta.

**Kaori:  
><strong>Abrí los ojos lentamente por que la luz me cegaba.

-Qué sucede?- Susurré débilmente- Mi cabeza…- Puse mis 2 manos sobre ella y la apreté, me dolía mucho.

-Kaori!- Dijeron Kentin y Castiel a la vez, entre los dos me abrazaron con cariño y preocupación. Cuando me soltaron me incorporé y miré a todos que tenían sonrisas de alegría mezcladas con preocupación.

-Qué sucedió?- Dije

-Te perdiste en el bosque por mucho tiempo, y Nathaniel te encontró.- Dijo Alexy, miré a Nathaniel y recordé lo que le dije antes de desmayarme.

-Ah cierto- Recordé- Fui al bosque a caminar, para despejar mi mente de los recuerdos de…- Dije y miré a Armin y luego agaché mi cabeza.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.- Dijo Rosalya sonriendo.

-Por favor- Dijo Castiel- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso- Dijo con preocupación.

-Awwwn- Dije- A alguien le está saliendo lo mamá osa.- Dije y le halé los cachetes.

-Ni recién despertada de un desmayo se te quita lo pendeja!- Me gritó y todos reímos.

Esa noche le di las gracias a Nathaniel un millón de veces, la verdad es que estaba muy agradecida, pero aún le guardo rencor por el daño que me hizo en el pasado.

Estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo un libro cuando oí el sonido de algo moverse, pero no le presté atención. Alcé la mirada y vi a Kentin y a Castiel moviendo una cama al lado de la mía.

-Que creen que hacen?- Dije levantándome y Castiel se tiró en mi cama.

-Pues dormiremos juntos esta noche.- Dijo Kentin

-Trio?- Dije y sonreí pervertidamente.

-Claro- Dijo Kentin y sonrió al igual que yo.

-Déjense de cochinadas!- Dijo Castiel y nos tiró almohadas. Reí y salí de la habitación para ir al baño. No demoré ni 10 minutos en volver y Castiel y Kentin ya estaban dormidos, uno al lado del otro, dejándome a mi la esquina izquierda que daba con la cama de Armin. Me acosté intentando dormir, pero la luz de la consola de Armin no me dejaba.

-Podrías apagar eso?- Le dije con tono enojado.

-Disculpa- Dijo y bajó su consola y luego me miró.- Disculpa por hacerte enojar.-Me miró con sinceridad.- Aún no sé que hice, pero espero que me disculpes- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hablaremos de eso mañana- Dije rápidamente y me voltee para que no viera mis lagrimas salir.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano para alistar mis cosas ya que nos íbamos al medio día. Salí a ver un poco y no había nadie, vi un pote de pintura azul afuera y se me ocurrió una genial idea.  
>Me metí a la habitación de las chicas esperando a que Amber despertara y cuando lo hizo la seguí a la ducha, y cuando estaba dentro de la regadera le tiré encima el pote de pintura.<p>

-AHHHH!- Gritó y yo salí disparada a la habitación de chicos y me metí en la cama sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Kaori Sucrette!- Amber abrió la puerta de un tiro haciendo que todos despertaran.

-Q-qué sucede?- Fingí mi voz, pero al ver a Amber toda manchada de azul estalle en risas igual que a todos los demás chicos.

-Qué te pasó Amber, te vomitó un unicornio?- Dijo Kentin riendo hasta más no poder. Incluso Nathaniel reía a carcajadas.

-Ese color no te va Amber!- Dijo Alexy riendo

-AHH!- Volvió a gritar Amber- Te odio Kaori! Te odio!- Dijo y luego se fue.

-Si fuiste tu cierto?- Me dijo Kentin  
>-Como adivinaste?- Dije sonriendo<p>

-Porque te conozco y sé cuando haces las cosas.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Qué hora es?- Preguntó Castiel que aún tenía sueño.

-Las 9:30 a.m.- Le dije.

-Mmm No, es muy temprano- Dijo abrazando la almohada volviendo a dormir.

-Tienes que alistar tus cosas!- Dije y me le tiré encima y le pegué varias veces con almohadas. Kentin también participó de eso.

-Déjenme!- Decía Castiel cubriendo su cara.

-Arregla!- Dije pegándole.

-Em… Kaori…?- Interrumpió Armin, haciendo que parara en seco lo que hacía.

-S-si?- Respondí nerviosa.

-Podemos hablar?- Me preguntó

-C-claro.- Me paré y salí de la habitación con la cabeza gacha, junto a Armin. "Te amo Armin! TE AMO, Pronto te haré mío!" Oí gritar a Castiel desde adentro de la habitación.

Salimos y Armin se sentó en un banquito que estaba fuera de la habitación.

-No te vas a sentar?- Me preguntó

-Ah… Si!- Dije y me senté rápidamente apoyando mis brazos en mis muslos mirando al suelo.

-Puedo saber porque te hice enojar? O si acaso fui yo el que hiso que enojaras?- Preguntó con preocupación en sus palabras.

-No fue nada.- Mentí- Estaba enojada por otra cosa y lo tomé contigo, lo siento- Dije alzando un poco la mirada.

-Segura? La verdad lo dudo…- Dijo mirándome desentendido

-Créeme, no pasa nada.- Volví a Mentir- Y tu novia Laeti?- No sé porque razón dije eso, ni siquiera quería decirlo, espero que no se enoje.

-Laeti? Ah…- Dijo y suspiró- Ella no es mi novia.- La felicidad me invadió en ese instante.- Bueno, no sé que somos- Dijo y sonrió. Y la felicidad en mi ser se fue.

-Oh ya veo- Dije con tristeza en mis palabras.

-Iré a alistar mis cosas.- Dijo Armin.

-Nos vemos luego.- Dije y me paré para ir al dormitorio de las chicas a hablar un rato. Pasó el tiempo y ya era hora de irnos. Antes de entrar la directora nos habló.

-Me imagino que se divirtieron bastante- Muchos dijeron que si, otros comentaron cosas entre sus amigos.

-Esto fue un pequeño descanso! No puedo prometerles algo igual nuevamente, pero espero que atesoren los momentos vividos en estos días- Dijo sonriendo.- Ya regresaremos a la escuela. Por favor siéntense con las mismas personas que cuando vinieron.- Terminó de decir.

Fui una de las primeras personas que subió y me quedé mirando por la ventana como subían los demás. Armin iba a subir cuando Laeti vino corriendo y le dijo algo. Luego Laeti le dio un abrazo, y Armin al soltarla la besó tiernamente. Mi corazón se partió en muchos pedazos pequeños, esta vez no lloraría, tampoco me enojaría. Solo me tocaba aceptarlo y ya. Armin se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Uff, que buen campamento!- Dijo feliz

-No para todos…- Susurré triste

-Uh? Dijiste algo?- Me preguntó.

-N-no nada.- Dije y pegué mi cabeza a la ventana. Todo el viaje me la pasé mirando por la venta, y Armin estuvo jugando con su consola. Cuando llegamos a la escuela me despedí y fui al árbol por mi bici.

-Un momento.- Dije cuando estaba frente al árbol. TIRÉ LA BICICLETA ANTES DE MONTARME AL BUS! Oh no mierda! MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA!

Al final me tuve que ir caminando sola, y pensando en como podría conseguir dinero para una nueva bicicleta.

Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde que pasó lo del campamento, y según las historias de Armin, no ha vuelto a ver a Laeti. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace saber eso.

Luego de la escuela, fui a mi casa, y por asares del destino me dio por fijarme en el calendario.

-FEBRERO 12!?- Exclamé. En dos días será San Valentin. Debería hacerle algo a Armin, a ver si así capta más rápido mis sentimientos. Revolví mis cabellos pensando en que podría hacer.

Una carta? No, sería muy obvio.

Globos? Muy simple.

Ahora que recuerdo… Usualmente en los animes Shojo hacen capítulos de San Valentín donde se regalan chocolates… Creo que eso sería una buena idea. Busqué en mi billetera a ver cuanto dinero tenía.

-40 dólares…- Creo que con eso me basta y sobra. Me fui al supermercado y compré Chocolates de barra, moldes, y chucherías para adornar. Solo es cuestión de derretir el chocolate y ponerlo en los moldes, tampoco me complicaré la vida.

-Uff Ya está- Dije poniendo los moldes en el congelador- Espero que le gusten.- Pero… Ahora que lo pienso, no debo llevárselo a la escuela, los que lo vean me molestarán… Mejor lo llamo.

-Aló?- Contestaron en la otra línea.

-Armin…- Dije y me puse nerviosa.- Esto… El 14 que harás?- Le pregunté

-Nada, por?- Me dijo

-Es que tengo que darte algo.- Le dije

-No puedes llevarlo a la escuela?-

-No, no puedo. Crees que si nos encontramos en la plaza a las 8? ¿está bien? No te robaré mucho tiempo- Dije

-Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo y luego colgó.

-WUJU!- Salté de la felicidad.- Espera… Tengo que ponerme algo lindo!- Corrí a mi armario. La verdad es que enamorarme me pone estúpida.

Saqué una camisa de lado blanca con el contorno rojo de un corazón, un pantalón gris y unas converse blancas. Creo que así está bien no? De todas formas no tengo dinero suficiente como para comprar más ropa. Doblé la muda y la puse sobre una mesa.

Me aseguraré de que el 14 de febrero sea perfecto.

Ya es 14 de febrero y tengo miedo. Y si Armin no va? Y si no le gustan mis chocolates? Y si se da cuenta de mis sentimientos y no me corresponde? Caminaba alrededor de la sala, miré el reloj.

-Ya son las 8!- Tomé mi bolso junto con la caja de chocolates y salí de la casa directo a la plaza. Me senté en una banca esperando. Tenía una sonrisa de felicidad que no se me quitaba. Luego de unos minutos, vi a Armin acercándose por la derecha. Me levanté y vi que sonrió muy feliz.  
>-Wow, está feliz por verme- Sonreí- Armin…- Levanté mi mano para tocarle el hombro, pero el siguió recto, y aceleró el paso. Más adelante estaba Laeti. Armin la abrazó con fuerza, e incluso dieron un par de vueltas. Solté la caja de chocolates que traía en mi mano y luego la pisé. Me fui en dirección contraria, llorando. Entré a un pequeño bar que estaba por ahí. A fuera no tenían guardia ni nada por el estilo, así que se me facilitó.<p>

-Dame una caja de cervezas- Dije y le puse un billete de a 20 en el mostrador.

-Sale una caja de cervezas para la bella jovencita!- Dijo y luego me las puso todas uno al lado de la otra sobre la mesa, cada una con un limón en la boquilla. Agarré una, y me la tomé toda de un sorbo. Sentí un leve mareo y seguí con lo mío. Cuando me di cuenta eran ya pasadas las 12, y estaba yo vomitando en el asqueroso baño del bar. Salí de ahí mareada, chocando con todo lo que encontraba. Me sostuve a un poste de luz y me quedé ahí parada.

-Kaori! Te estuve llamando y no contestabas! Me tenías preocupado!- Me dijo Armin que venía corriendo hacia mi.

-Y por qué te irías a preocupar por mi?- Le conteste con voz de ebria.

-Estuviste tomando, Kaori?- Me preguntó tomando mi barbilla con delicadeza.

-Qué si lo hice?- Lo miré con rabia moviendo mi cabeza con fuerza.

Miró para un lado con leve enojo, y luego sacó algo con rapidez de su bolsillo.- Encontré esto cerca de una banca.- Me dijo dándome un pequeño papel.

-Que mierda dice? No veo nada, estoy borracha- Le dije tambaleándome un poco.

-Es una tarjeta que dice "De Kaori, Para Armin" La encontré junto a una cajeta de chocolates pisada- Dijo y me miró con un poco de intriga.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, y luego empecé a llorar- Te desprecio!- Le pegué muchas veces en el pecho, pero no le hacían nada mis pequeños golpes.

-Q-qué te sucede!? Por q-qué lloras?- Preguntó Armin asustado tomando mis manos.

-Armin… eres un idiota.- Dije y empecé a caminar, pero Armin no tardó en tomar mi mano.

-No dejaré que vayas sola.- Dijo serio.- Hoy dormirás en mi casa.-

-No me da la gana.- Y halé mi brazo para irme.

-Pedí tu opinión?- Me volvió a tomar del brazo. Yo seguí halándolo y el luego me cargó.

-Suéltame!- Dije pegándole en la espalda

-Kaori, aún no te das cuenta de que tus golpes no me hacen nada?- Dijo y dejé de pegarle, me rendí.

Al llegar, y que Armin me soltara, me quité los zapatos, ya era costumbre en mi, el piso estaba frio.

-Mis padres y Alexy se fueron hoy a Barcelona, regresarán el jueves de la otra semana.- Me dijo

-Está bien.- Me senté en el sofá de la sala, y me puse a mirar alrededor.

-Quieres bañarte? Tengo ropa de mis primas que quizás te quede- Dijo

-Báñame tu- Dije en un susurro.

-Que cosa?- Preguntó

-No nada- Reí- Está bien, tomaré un baño.

Me metí al baño, y me di una ducha caliente, luego al salir de la regadera, empecé a vomitar de nuevo. Me puse la pijama que Armin me dio y salí.

-Armin!- Grité ya que no sabía donde estaba cada cosa.

-Qué!?- Gritó el tambien

-Donde estás!?

-En mi cuarto!

-Donde mierda queda tu cuarto!?

-Segundo a la derecha!- Gritó, y fui ahí, al entrar estaba Armin solo con un bóxer, me sonrojé como una manzana.

-Y esa cara?- Rió

-Es por el alcohol…- Dije tapando mis mejillas con una mano

-Segura? O es por esto?- Dijo y se señaló a si mismo

-Donde duermo?- Esquivé su pregunta

-En la cama de abajo, yo dormiré en la de arriba.- Dijo y subió. Apagué la luz que venía de una lámpara de su escritorio y cerré los ojos. Pasó media hora y yo seguía sin dormir.

-Armin, estás vivo?- Pregunté

-Creo- Contesto con sueño

-Puedo dormir contigo?- Le dije

-Como!?- Dijo esta vez con más energía.

-Si no quieres solo dime, después de todo es tu cama.- Le dije.

-Solo sube.-

Subí y pasé por encima de el y luego la abracé.

-Que haces?- Me preguntó

-Te incomodo?- le pregunté.

-No, no es eso…-

-Bueno, déjese querer- Dije y lo volví a abrazar, y poco tiempo después me quedé dormida.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y me levanté a orinar. Al regresar y subir nuevamente a la cama, tropecé y caí encima de Armin despertándolo.

-Qué paso!?- Dijo asustado.

-Lo siento, fue mi error.- Dije intentando incorporarme, pero me quedé mirando a sus ojos que se iluminaban con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-Armin… Yo…- Acerqué mi cara a la de el inconscientemente. El me miró extrañado y ruborizado. No me pude contener, y lo besé. Fue un beso pequeño porque Armin me separó de el casi de inmediato.

-Lo siento Kaori- Me tapé la boca por instinto.- Hoy me encontré con Laeti y…-

-…Le pediste que fuera tu novia?- Dije en un susurro

-Si y pues, ella me gusta…- Dijo y miró para otro lado.

-Mejor me voy- Dije con varias lagrimas en mis ojos y bajé de la cama de un salto. Salí de su casa casi corriendo y me fui a la mía.

Al llegar a mi casa me puse a llorar todo lo que restaba del día, hasta que llegó el momento de ir a la escuela.

Me puse algo casual, y tomé la ropa que Armin me había prestado y la metí en una bolsa.

Cuando entré al instituto todos me miraban, probablemente por las notables ojeras que traía, o también podría ser porque llegué 2 horas tarde. Entré a clases de ciencia y todos me observaban.

-Señorita Kaori, llega tarde.- Dijo el profesor Gordon, de ciencias.

-No me diga ¿en serio?- Le dije con sarcasmo.

-Su compañera de mesa Rosalya no vino hoy, y como Alexy tampoco, usted deberá sentarse con Armin.- Me indicó el profesor

-Prefiero hacerlo sola.- Le dije.

-Como? Es una orden!- Alzó la voz enojado.

-Y si le digo que no quiero sentarme con el?- Lo miré desafiante.

Ahora me encontraba en la dirección con la Directora.

-Por qué razón no quiso hacer grupo con el joven Armin, señorita Kaori?- Me pregunto, extrañamente para la situación, calmada la directora.

-No me cae bien.- Le respondí, mintiéndome a mi misma.

-Y por qué no le cae bien? Si siempre los veía juntos-

-Problemas personales- Me limité a decir.

-Bueno, por favor no vuelva a faltarle el respeto de esa forma a un profesor. Le pido que vaya y le pida disculpas por su comportamiento.

-Está bien.- Dije levantándome. Ya era la hora de salida, y pasé por mi casillero a dejar algunos cuadernos, me fijé a mi lado y el casillero de Armin no estaba cerrado con llave. Aproveché y metí la ropa que me dio. Entre menos contacto mejor. Después de hablar con el profesor, me fui a mi casa. Y no me sorprendió encontrarme a Kentin, Lysandro y Castiel fuera de ella.

-Qué hacen aquí?- Dije abriendo la puerta dejando que pasaran.

-Que fue eso en la escuela?- Dijo Kentin.

-Si, que fue? Le preguntamos a Armin pero se negó a hablar.- Preguntó esta vez Castiel.

-Bueno…- Dije y tomé asiento.- Ayer me pasé en alcohol. Y Armin me encontró.-

-Qué hacías bebiendo!?- Preguntó alterado Kentin

-Es que había visto a Armin y a Laeti juntos…- Expliqué.- La cosa es que cuando Armin me encontró, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, y el terminó cargándome a su casa ya que no quería que yo me fuera sola en ese estado.-

-Te tocó!?- Dijo alterado, esta vez Castiel.

-PUTA MADRE ME VAN A DEJAR CONTAR LA JODIDA HISTORIA!?- Grité enojada.

-Cuando estaba en su casa dormí con el en la cama de arriba de un camarote.-

-Y si era un camarote para que dormiste con el?- Preguntó Lysandro

-Es que mis deseos carnales lo llamaban- Bromeé- No es cierto- Reí- No sé por qué lo hice, solo se lo pedí y ya. Ustedes saben, asuntos de borrachos.-

-PORQUÉ NO LE GRITASTE A LYSANDRO!?- Me reclamó Castiel. Me viré rápidamente y tomé de mi mueble el libro más pesado y se lo lancé en la cabeza.

-Como decía. A eso de las 4 de la madrugada la naturaleza me llamó y cuando volví a la cama, tropecé y caí encima de el.- Los 3 alzaron la ceja y me miraron sin creerme.- Es enserio, eso fue lo que pasó- Dije enojada- La cosa es que cuando estaba intentando levantarme, lo miré, y pues lo besé- Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, y la ceja de Castiel tenía un tic.- Pero… el me separó al instante, ya que ese mismo día le había pedido a Laeti ser su novia- Dije con tristeza- Luego de eso salí corriendo de ahí, y no dormí en toda la noche por estar llorando…- Dije y varias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Laeti? Es su novia!?- Exclamó Kentin sin creerlo.

-Pero quien mierda es Laeti y de donde la conocen?- Preguntó Castiel.

-Laeti es la chica del campamento, Cast- Dije yo.

-Ah, ya veo…- Dijo

-Y Como es que la conocen tu y Kentin?- Preguntó Lysandro

-Pues esa mísera arrastrada- Era primera vez que oía hablar a Kentin así de una mujer, aparte de Amber claro.- Estaba en nuestra antigua escuela. Se enamora fácilmente, pero sus relaciones no duran ni 2 dos semanas si quiera.- Dijo

-Entonces está bien!- Dijo Castiel, que se puso de pie.- Si sus relaciones no duran ni 2 semanas, entonces no durará nada con Armin! Y así tu tendrás tu oportunidad.- Dijo sonriendo Castiel.

-No creo que Armin deje a Laeti por que si. El me dijo que ella le gusta.- Dije triste.

-Verás que todo mejorará.- Dijo Castiel acariciando mi cabeza.

-Te trajimos algo que según Violetta, Kim y Rosa ayuda a las chicas cuando están tristes.- Dijo Kentin sacando un embace de su bolsa.

-Helado?- Dije al ver el embace.

-Si, disfrútalo.- Dijo y se paró junto a la puerta.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos Kaori, espero que mejores- Dijo Lysandro.

-Adiós, comete toda esa mierda que yo tuve que pagar por el!- Me dijo Castiel.

-Gracias chicos.- Dije y luego ellos se fueron.

Abrí el helado y me lo comí casi todo mientras veía películas y lloraba… Espero recuperarme pronto…

**Armin:  
><strong>Creo que debo hablar con Kaori, pero probablemente ella no quiera verme. No puedo creer que ella guste de mi…

*Mini Flashback*

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- Dije deteniendo a Lysandro y Castiel.

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero estamos en un momento critico- Dijo Castiel.

-Por qué Kaori está enojada?- Pregunté, a esto, Lysandro y Castiel solo intercambiaron miradas.

-No es por nada- Dijo Lysandro y ambos se fueron

*Fin del Mini Flashback*

Es obvio, es más que obvio, que estaba enojada porque me vio besándome con Laeti… Pero la pregunta es, si me hubiera dado cuenta con tiempo qué hubiera hecho yo?

Sonó mi celular.

-Aló?- Respondí.

-Hola mi amor!- Se oyó a Laeti al otro lado.- Como te fue hoy en el colegio?- Preguntó feliz

-Pues bien, no me quejo- Respondí algo seco.

-Te sucede algo?- Cambio su tono a uno más triste.

-No es nada, solo que me duele la cabeza.- Mentí, en realidad estoy preocupado por el asunto de Kaori.

-Awwn que mal! Podría ir a hacerte una sopa a tu casa?- Dijo feliz

-Ah claro, por qué no?- Respondí, después de todo puede que cocine bien…

-Está bien! Iré a comprar los ingredientes, estaré ahí en media hora!- Contestó feliz y luego colgó. Al menos comeré bien, creo…

-Armin!- Tocaban la puerta.

-Ya voy!- Dije acercándome para abrirla.

-Hola!- Laeti saltó a mi feliz y me besó.- Iré a hacerte tu sopa!- Dijo alzando su mano que tenía una bolsa.

-Está bien, yo esperaré jugando…- Dije y saqué Metroid: Other M, para Wii.

Al rato salió Laeti con un plato humeante.

-Ya está lista!- Dijo feliz.

-Se ve bien.- Dije sentándome al frente del plato. Tomé la cuchara y probé un poco. Hice lo posible para que mi cara no hiciera ningún gesto raro.

-Como está?- Dijo Laeti con ojos brillosos.

-E-está e-excelente…- Dije levantando el pulgar. ESTO SABE A MIERDA! ESTÁ HORRIBLE! NO PUEDO CREER QUE UNA MUJER COCINE TAN MAL!

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado!- Dijo- Iré al baño!- Solo fue cosa de voltearse y vertí la "sopa" en un jarrón que hay de adorno en la mesa en la que estaba comiendo.

Luego de unos minutos ella volvió e hice como que comía.

-Ya terminé!- Dije sonriendo.

-Que rápido! Eso significa que te gustó! Vendré a hacerte sopa a menudo!- Sonrió

-S-si- Dije y me volví a sentar para jugar.

-Quien es ella?- Preguntó viendo la pantalla.

-Ella? Si tu la conoces! Es Samus Aran! Me dijiste que hiciste cosplay de ella una vez!- Le dije

-A-ah c-cierto! P-por un momento lo olvidé- Contestó nerviosa, no me da confianza esa respuesta.

Luego de un rato Laeti se fue y yo me acosté a dormir.

*En mis sueños*

-Vamos Armin! Tenemos que llegar rápido a tu cita!- Decía Alexy halándome por la calle.

-Cita? Qué cita?- Pregunté desconcertado, ya que no entendía nada.

-No seas idiota! Tu cita con Kaori! Haz estado hablando toda la semana de ella!- Dijo Alexy.

-QUÉ!?- Grité, y en eso desperté.

-Qué clase de sueño fue ese?- Dije algo agitado, luego volví a dormir.

**Eso es todo perrrrrsonas! :0 Lamento mucho la demora, lo que sucedió fue que mi hermano (que no vive conmigo) me pidió mi laptop para usarla en la universidad y el trabajo, pesé que sería por poco tiempo pero se demoró un CHINGO! Y ustedes tuvieron que sufrir gracias a eso :c Pero bueno ya me la regresó y volví para entretenerlas! Y no crean que me quedé de vaga durante todo este tiempo! En un cuaderno escribí varias escenas que me vinieron en mente de la nada, así que estamos más que bien :DD**

**Sé que fue estúpido poner la conversación de Kaori, Lys, Ken y Cast porque ustedes ya saben que pasó, pero necesité hacer una conversación de ese tipo y vi la oportunidad mientras escribía xD**

**A poco Laeti no cocina CHINGÓN!? EH? XD  
>Recuerden que los hamo, y que por eso deben dejar review! :0 Okno, pero si quieren dejen uno c:<strong>

**Suerte y que cumplan sus sueños y metas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Armin:**

Desperté a las 12 del mediodía del sábado, somnoliento, fui a la cocina.

-Mamá! Qué hay de comer?- Exclame. Pero luego recordé que ella no estaba en casa, ni mi padre, ni Alexy. –Mierda, mejor ni llamo a Laeti porque luego querrá hacerme comida.-

Fui de nuevo a mi cuarto y tomé mi celular, y había un mensaje de Laeti.

"¡Buenos días mi amor! Espero que hayas descansado mucho! Tienes planes para hoy? No quieres salir conmigo? Oí que hay un parque de diversiones cerca de tu casa!" Me sonrojé un poco al leer el mensaje, es la primera vez que me tratan así, bueno Laeti es mi primera novia…

"Buenos días! Gracias e igual :D No, no tengo planes. Claro que me encantaría salir contigo. A las 3 en la entrada del parque te parece?" Le respondí. Luego dejé mi celular en la mesa y me fui al baño para tomar una ducha. Cuando estaba lavando mi cara, noté un bulto extraño al lado del lavamanos.

-Qué es esto?- Dije levantando la cosa.- Un momento… esta es la ropa de Kaori!- Dije y la miré por un rato. –Mejor la lavo bien y se la llevo, así de paso aprovecho para intentan hacer las pases con ella- Coloqué la muda sobre el inodoro y me metí a bañar. Luego de mi largo baño, y de haberme vestido, salí de la casa y me fui al parque de diversiones a esperar a Laeti.

Estaba parado esperando y vi cuando Laeti venía acercándose, pero varios chicos no tardaron en ponerse alrededor de ella. Fui hacia donde ella apresurado.

-Hola hermosa, vienes sola?- Preguntó uno.

-No- Se limitó al decir al verme.

-Pero si estás aquí sola- Dijo otro.

-Está conmigo- Dije y tomé su brazo halándola hacia donde mi y luego nos fuimos.

-Te sucede muy a menudo?- Le pregunté cuando ya estábamos dentro de parque.

-Si, pero mejor que estabas ahí para detenerlo- Sonrió. La tomé de la cintura, y la besé. Luego de eso fuimos a los juegos, todo estuvo divertido.

-Armin! Gana un osito para mi, si?- Dijo sonriente Laeti.

-Claro!- Dije y me acerqué a un juego que consistía en tirar la pelota en unos agujeros que tenían puntaje. Dependiendo de donde lanzaras la pelota, sería el premio que ganaras.

-Toma amigo- Me dijo el chico que atendía mientras me pasaba 3 pelotas- Son solo 3 intentos.

Lancé la primera pelota, y no cayó dentro.

-Vamos cariño, yo sé que puedes- dijo sonriendo Laeti. Al mirarla, vi pasar detrás de ella a 2 personas a las que reconocí en un instante.

-Lysandro y Kaori?- Susurré y lancé la pelota distraído.

-Segundo intento- Dijo el chico del juego- Solo te queda uno-

-No me digas- respondí sarcástico. Lancé la pelota, esta vez cayó en el agujero de 50, el premio mayor.

-Toma amigo, para tu linda novia- Dijo y me dio un peluche grande de panda.

-Que lindo amor! Gracias!- Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Caminamos un poco agarrados de las manos, y de la nada Laeti me soltó…- Oye, cuando estabas jugando a lo de las pelotas, miraste a otro lado y por eso te salió mal el lanzamiento…- Dijo moviendo un poco las manos mientras hablaba- Qué veías?

-Ah, eso…- Me puse un poco nervioso- Pensé que había visto a unos compañeros de clase, por eso me distraje.- Me pregunto que hacían juntos, estarán en una cita? Espero que no sea así… Pero de todas formas, ¿A mi que me importa que haga Kaori? Después de todo ya no me quiere hablar…

Pasó el tiempo y volví a mi casa luego de dejar a Laeti en la suya.

Tomé la muda de ropa de Kaori y la metí a la lavadora, pensaba llevársela el lunes.

**El Lunes**

Desperté, hice mi rutina diaria, metí en la bolsa la ropa de Kaori, y me dirigí al colegio.

Al llegar me dirigí a mi asiento y me puse a jugar con la psp. Luego, a mitad de la clase, llegó Kaori. Imaginó que se desveló, me pregunto porque lo hizo… Lysandro tendrá que ver? Mejor dejo de imaginar pendejadas…

Al pasar junto a mi puesto Kaori ni siquiera me miró, prácticamente ignoro el echo de que yo estuviera ahí presente. Le tendré que dar su muda de ropa en otro momento.

Ya era salida, y estaba buscando a Kaori por todos lados para entregarle la ropa. Ya estaba por irme a mi casa y me encontré en la entrada a Kaori hablando con Lysandro. Los miré por unos segundos, cuando Kaori se dio cuenta me miró con rabia y tomó a Lysandro del antebrazo halándolo fuera de la escuela.

-En definitiva he perdido a una amiga…- Dije saliendo de ahí.

Entré a mi casa y me senté en el sofá a meditar por un tiempo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de jugar video juegos.

-Saben qué? Iré ya! Y haré las pases con ella!- Me levanté tomé mi maleta y me fui corriendo a la casa de Kaori. Toqué la puerta y esperé.

-Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo Kaori enojada. Estaba algo despeinada y su ropa estaba mal acomodada.

-Bueno… Pues… Vengo a…- Estaba intentando encontrar las palabras precisas para pedirle disculpas, pero Lysandro me interrumpió.

-Oh… Hola Armin…- Dijo Lysandro, lo miré fijamente ya que Lysandro tenía la camisa y su pañuelo mal acomodados.- Vienes a hablar con Kaori?- Asentí levemente mientras en mi cabeza se formaban un montón de ideas locas acerca del aspecto de ambos. Lysandro pasó a mi lado y luego se puso atrás de mi.

-Bueno los dejo, para que hablen a solas- Me empujó dentro del apartamento de Kaori, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

-Solo espera 5 minutos para que esté lejos y luego te vas- Dijo entrando a su habitación, ignorándome completamente.

-Kaori, he venido aquí ha hablar contigo y no pienso irme sin haberlo hecho.- Dije siguiéndola. Enseguida noté que su cama estaba bastante desordenada.- Kaori… qué hacia Lysandro aquí?- Pregunté pensando que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pues…- Dudó en hablar, suspiró y siguió.- Al salir de la escuela vinimos aquí a hablar, me estaba contando algunas conflictos que había tenido con su hermano últimamente, nos dio sueño y vinimos a mi cuarto a tomar una siesta un rato…- Explicó algo molesta.- Por qué preguntas?- Dijo mirándome

-Ah, pensé otra cosa…- Dije algo aliviado.

-Pensaste otra cosa? Que otra cosa podrías pen…- Paró y abrió mucho los ojos.- Acaso pensaste que me acosté con Lysandro!?- Me gritó acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-N-no, d-digo s-si.- Contesté nervioso.- Es que los vi juntos en el parque de diversiones y me hice ideas raras.- Dije sonriendo nerviosamente a ver si así se calmaba.

-Armin! En serio!? Es que acaso aún no te das cuenta!?- Me gritó a la cara, estaba muy enojada y triste…

-Darme cuenta de qué?- Contesté sin entender.

-Armin…- Me tomó de la camisa y me haló hacia ella, besándome.- Armin, me gustas!- Me gritó con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- Como puedes creer que estoy con Lysandro cuando en realidad me gustas tú?- Aún no soltaba mi camisa. Estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que hacer.- Peor aún, ¡¿Cómo puedes estar con Laeti!? Acaso ella hizo en 3 días lo que yo no pude en meses!? No te das cuenta que ella…- Paró de gritarme y me miró con tristeza.- Armin, solo vete.- Dijo agachando la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

-Kaori…- Quería hablarle y pedirle disculpas por todo.

-VETE!- Me gritó y me empujó fuera de su cuarto, azotando la puerta detrás de mi. Pensé en quedarme en su casa hasta que ella saliera, pero probablemente empeoraría las cosas así que solo me fui.

Qué habría hecho yo si hubiera sabido los sentimientos de Kaori desde un principio? Ahorita estaría con Laeti después de saber eso? Me siento mal por el daño que le he hecho a la pobre Kaori. Pero… a que se refería cuando me iba a decir algo de Laeti, ahora estoy intrigado…

**Jueves**

Hoy es el día en el que mis padres y Alexy regresan de Barcelona. Pedí permiso en la escuela para salir temprano e ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

Me senté en una silla del aeropuerto esperando a verlos.

-Armin?- Escuché la voz de mi mamá. Fui corriendo hacia ella y la abracé.

-Mamá!- Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Armin, hijito, no tienes idea de cuanta falta me hiciste!.- Me dijo apretándome las mejillas.

-Armin, no piensas saludar a tu papá?- Dijo mi padre detrás de mi, también lo abracé.

-Te trajimos muchas cosas hijo.- Dijo mi papá dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

-Hermanito, tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.- Dijo Alexy Sonriendo.

-Ah si? No sabía- Dije riendo un poco.

Alexy me abrazó por el cuello y me alejó un poco de mis padres.

-Entonces, habla- Dijo Alexy.

-Hablar sobre qué?- Pregunté divertido

-Sobre Kaori! Acaso ya son novios? Lograste avanzar con ella en esta semana que me fui?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Acaso sabías que Kaori gusta de mi?- Le pregunté

-Saberlo no, lo suponía…- Dijo sonriendo- Eso significa que ya se te declaró!? CUENTAME TODO!- Gritó entusiasmado, haciendo que varios extranjeros nos miraran con extrañeza.

-Ok escucha…- Empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que el se fue.

Ahora estábamos los dos en mi cama, yo acostado y el sentado en un extremo.

-Armin… NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN IDIOTA!- Me gritó.

-Chicos pasa algo?- Dijo mi mamá tocando la puerta.

-No nada mamá, le estoy dando lecciones de vida a Armin- Dijo Alexy

-Por favor no hagan alguna tragedia.- Dijo y se fue.

-Por qué preferir a una chica que acabas de conocer cuando era obvio que Kaori estaba perdida por ti?- Alexy se tocaba las cienes mientras hablaba.

-Y yo que iba a saber?- Respondí algo enojado.- Laeti fue más rápida, eso es todo.-

-Rápida…? Eso me suena a zorra…- Susurró Alexy.- Armin, ya te darás cuenta después de la idiotez que hiciste.- Dijo subiendo la escalera del camarote- Ya me voy a dormir.- Dijo y se arropó con las sabanas.

-A dormir? Pero si son las 5 de la tarde apenas- Le dije al ver mi reloj de muñeca.

-Yo duermo cuando quiero- Dijo haciendo puchero.- Además, debería regalarte mis sabanas, aquí Kaori y tu hicieron sus perversiones...- Dijo aguantando la risa.

-CALLATE QUE NO HICIMOS NADA MALO!- Grité y me sonrojé

**Kaori:**

-Acaso está bien lo que hice? Lo besé… Probablemente esté enojado conmigo. Pero peor aún, ¿Por qué no le dije acerca de las mentiras de Laeti?- Vagaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras susurraba aquellas palabras, sin rumbo, sin ganas de nada.- Creo que solo lo quiero ver féliz… Y al parecer Laeti se hace cargo de eso.- Dije y una lagrima cayó de mi ojo izquierdo.

-Kaori! Cómo estás?- Dijo Laeti, la peor persona que se pudo acercar en ese momento. Limpié mi lagrima rápidamente y la miré con una falsa sonrisa.- Que te pasó? Estás triste?!- Preguntó alarmada.

Esta es mi oportunidad, es obvio que sea lo que sea que le cuente a Laeti irá corriendo a decírselo a Armin.

-Sabes Laeti? Estoy enamorada… Y el chico que me gusta tiene novia, pero esa novia que tiene le miente para que se quede con el. Eso me pone muy triste- Dije con notoria tristeza en mi voz.

-Aww, que mal Kaori! Ya verás que todo estará mejor!- Dijo sobando mi cabeza

-Una pregunta Laeti… Te gusta mucho Armin?- Pregunté esperando no incomodar.

-Armin, pues que puedo decir… Acaso no es guapo?- Dijo sonriendo.

Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Prácticamente me está dando a entender que está con el por guapo.

-Bueno, como te dije hace un tiempo todos mis compañeros son guapos, Armin no es la excepción.- Le respondí calmada

-También piensas lo mismo!? Una mujer hermosa como yo y un chico guapo como el, somos perfectos!- Dio una pequeña vuelta después de decir esto.

Agaché mi cabeza. Creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para estar con él…- Pero…- Volví a alzar la mirada- Te gusta solo por guapo, o en verdad estás enamorada?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Creo que por ahora solo es atracción física…- Respondió normal, como si nada.

Laeti y yo seguimos hablando de otras cosas, y luego ella se fue.

Seguí caminando, pensando en lo que dijo Laeti. Qué desperdicio, a ella ni siquiera le gusta Armin, y yo aquí, sufriendo por no poder estar entre sus brazos, GRACIAS A ELLA!

Después de caminar mucho ya había llegado a mi apartamento, me senté en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Qué debo hacer?- Apoyaba mi cabeza en mis manos que estaban sobre mis rodillas. Necesitaba quitar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro, ya no quería sentirme así, simplemente, ya no podía más. Me duele más que cuando Lysandro me rechazó…- Un momento, Lysandro…- Dije alzando la cabeza.- LYSANDRO!- Dije algo más fuerte.- La única manera de olvidar todo lo que a estado sucediendo es como hice con Lysandro, simplemente le dejaré de hablar a Armin. Así no me hará más daño, y no me seguirá enamorando…- Dije con un tono triste de voz, pero era mi única alternativa. Solo haré como si Armin no existiese, que las cosas tomen el rumbo que tengan que tomar…

Entré a mi casa decidida de que el día de mañana sería un día completamente distinto a los demás.

Desperté, me bañé y fui a elegir mi atuendo, unos Jeans rotos negros, unas converse bajas grises, un suéter rojo con el logo de mi grupo favorito, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos cuantos collares largos que normalmente usaba. Éste estilo es algo que no uso desde hace mucho, más o menos desde que me di cuenta de que me gustaba Armin, quizás no lo dije, pero cambié mi estilo a algo más "romántico" por Armin, pero fue una reverenda estupidez.

Tomé unas cuantas monedas para tomar el autobús, porque como ya sé, Armin se va caminando, y lo menos que quiero ahora es encontrarlo.

Al llegar a la escuela varios estudiantes, conocidos y desconocidos, me miraron de más, imagino que ya se habían acostumbrado a verme con maquillaje y la pendejada.

-Qué demonios te pasó Kaori? Volviste a la normalidad?- Dijo Castiel en tono de broma acercándose a un lado.

-Si, volví a la normalidad, en todos los sentidos…- Dije con algo de oscuridad en mis palabras.

-Espero que no quieras aplicarle el plan Lysandro a Armin- Dijo bromeando.

-Pues, adivina? Acertaste justo en el blanco- Dije yo en tono de broma ahora

-No jodas Kaori!- Puso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza.- ¿¡Que chingados voy a hacer contigo!?- Me gritó, haciendo que todos nos miraran, pero al darse cuenta de que éramos nosotros, se viraron ya que saben que Castiel solo me grita por estupideces.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo, querido- Le toqué el hombro al final de la frase- Además recuerda, soy mujer, o sea que me visita Andrés, tengo que soportar muchas criticas a diario de parte de putas, hormonas por todos lados, estás tu jodiendo, ya mencioné a Andrés? , y a eso agrégale lo de Armin, no crees que eso es mucho para un solo cuerpo?- Dije bromeando un poco.

-Dios, eres imposible…- Dijo y caminamos al salón juntos.

Al entrar noté enseguida la cabellera celeste de mi querido Alexy, corrí hacia el y lo abracé.

-Alexyyyy!- Grité dando vueltas con Alexy entre mis brazos.

-Kaori! Cómo estás muñeca? Tu y yo tenemos muchísimas cosas de que hablar!- Dijo halando una de mis mejillas.

-Hahah si, claro- Sonreí contenta.

-Chicos, yo sé que quieren compartir su felicidad con todo el salón, pero háganlo más tarde si?- Dijo el profesor Farres entrando al salón. Alexy y yo nos sentamos nuevamente y empezó la aburrida clase…

**Armin:**

Al llegar a la escuela oí a todos hablando de Kaori y de un supuesto cambio. Obvio no iría a buscarla para ver que hizo, me tocará esperar a verla en el salón.

Entré al salón y bajé mi cabeza en el pupitre inmediatamente para pensar e intentar dormir un pequeño rato. Luego de varios minutos oí a Kaori gritando el nombre de Alexy, levanté la cabeza de una vez solo para ver cual era el gran cambio y de verdad que era uno grande, Kaori había cambiado su vestimenta. Cuando nos conocimos ella solía vestirse así, pero después empezó a usar cosas más femeninas, la verdad me había acostumbrado a la Kaori femenina, pero sin duda me gusta más la Kaori de ahora. Como me encantaría ir a decirle que me gusta como se ve, pero no puedo… Aunque… debo aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar hablarle.

Luego de las clases, salí del salón y esperé a Kaori junto a su casillero. Kaori venía del hueco de las escaleras caminando sola, así que fui a acercarme.

-Hola Kaori! Solo quería decirte que me gustó…- Kaori ni siquiera me miró, simplemente pasó de largo ignorándome completamente.

Eso, aunque no lo crean, me dolió bastante.

**Alexy:**

-Kaori!- Vi a Kaori saliendo de la escuela y la llamé, tengo una súper idea a la que ella no se podrá negar por nada del mundo.

-Ah, hola Alexy- Me contestó un poco deprimida.

-Qué te sucede, algo pasó?- Pregunte preocupado.

-No, no ha pasado nada. Eso solo que se me es difícil ver a Armin.- Miraba al suelo con tristeza. Mierda, mi idea se tendrá que posponer.

-Iré a la plaza por un rato, me acompañarás?- Alzó la mirada esperando mi respuesta.

-Claro, te acompaño.- Caminamos y estuvimos hablando de varias cosas, no toqué el tema de Armin porque sabría que le iría a molestar.

-Quédate aquí sentada, iré a buscar las bebidas- Entré por la puerta de la colorida tienda de bebidas y miré a mi alrededor, lo primero que noté fue una cabeza con muchos ganchos coloridos.

-Laeti!?- Exclamé con fuerza, pero luego me escondí detrás de un mueble para que la chica no me viera.

-Laeti cocina malísimo!- Recordé las palabras de mi hermano al contarme sus historias. Me escabullí entre las mesas y me paré frente al mostrador esperando que Laeti, que estaba sirviendo unos jugos, no notara mi presencia.

-Alexy…- Mierda, no funcionó- Alexy eres tu!?- Gritó con entusiasmo la chica.

Volteé despacio la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras saludaba lentamente.

-Como estás!? Quieres comprar algo, ya te atendieron?- Pregunto con energía y felicidad.

-Ah… S-si, ya ped-dí- Dije y miré a una chica que estaba cerca, con cara de suplica.

-Oh, Laeti! Ya tomé la orden del chico, Una limonada y un jugo de naranja, cierto?- Fingió la chica.

-Ah ok, iré a terminar mi pedido mientras. Nos vemos luego Alexy!- Se despidió y volvió a su lugar del principio.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te agradezco la ayuda!- Le dije a la chica.

-No te preocupes, imagino que habrás escuchado la historia de que Laeti cocina mal.- Sonrió, pero luego sacó su pequeña libreta de bolsillo- Y dígame, que desea pedir?- Sonreía amable mirándome a los ojos.

-No está mal lo que dijiste, llevaré eso. Ah! Y un batido de frambuesa para llevar- También le llevaría algo a Armin.

-Eso sería todo?- Asentí- Bueno, son 6 dólares- Saqué mi cartera y pagué, al paso de unos cuantos minutos la chica volvió con el pedido y salí del lugar.

-Kaori! Ya traigo los…- Paré- Oh, veo que conociste a alguien…

**Kaori:  
><strong>-Quédate aquí sentada, iré a buscar las bebidas- Alexy me dejó sentada en una banca fuera de la tienda de bebidas, pasaban los minutos y la gente pasaba…

-Hola, chica. Cómo estás?- De la nada un rubio apareció a mi lado. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas gris que dejaba ver sus tatuajes.  
>¿Será mayor? Fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente.<p>

-H-hola, bien y tu?- Respondí seca, sin hacer mucho contacto visual.

-Bien, y dime cual es tu nombre?- Sonreía simpático.

-No te diré mi nombre hasta que me digas tu edad- Conteste seria.

-Haha. Que graciosa- Rió- Tengo 16, acaso aparento de más edad?- Sonrió de lado.

-Pues no es normal ver a chicos de 16 años con tatuajes.- Respondí ahora un poco más calmada. Es un poco hipócrita de mi parte decir eso ya que yo también tengo tatuajes, pero seamos sinceros, no todos los chicos de 16 años tienen tatuajes.

-A ver si entras más en confianza…- Dijo y se puso de pie frente a mi.- Me llamo Dakota, pero me dicen Dake.- Sacó de su bolsillo una identificación que mostraba su nombre.- Soy un chico surfista de 16 años- Movió las manos como si estuviera nadando.- Amo a las chicas.- Puso cara de enamorado- Y odio el alcohol- Cambió su tono de voz a uno de asco, junto con su cara.- Oh, y soy de Australia estoy de vacaciones aquí.-

-Hahaha, eres gracioso Dake.- Reí.- Bueno, es mi turno.- Me puse de pie y el se sentó frente a mi.- Mi nombre es Kaori, y me suelen decir Su. Soy una chica normal de 16 años. Amo los videojuegos y los animes. Y odio el melón- Imité la cara de Dake por su odio al alcohol.- Y soy y vivo aquí.- Dije y me volví a sentar a su lado.

-Que interesante eres Su.- Dijo riendo.- Así que tienes 16? Imagino que vas al Sweet Amoris, verdad?- Al hablar sonreía honestamente.

-Cierto, como lo sabes?- pregunté

-Tengo un familiar que trabaja ahí, con él me estoy quedando en mi estadía aquí.- Respondió

-Me pregunto…- Alexy interrumpió con las bebidas

-Oh, veo que conociste a alguien…- Alexy sonrió.

-Dake, el es mi amigo Alexy.- Señale a Alexy- Alexy el es Dake, lo acabo de conocer- Reí.

-No tardas en hacerte amiga de la gente Kaori.- Dijo y miró a la entrada de la tienda.- Oh no! Lo siento Dake, pero Kaori y yo nos tenemos que ir. RAPIDO!- Gritó halándome.

-Adiós Alexy! Adiós Su! Te iré a visitar algún día!- Gritó Dake con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué pasó ahí?- Respiraba con dificultad, pues Alexy me hizo correr bastante.

-Es que vi a alguien que no me agrada- Dijo igual de cansado que yo.

-Pobre Dake, lo dejamos solo- Reí un poco.

-Imagino que hablaste lo suficiente con él como para que se vuelvan a ver, no?-

-Pues creo que si, dice que su tío trabaja en el sweet amoris. Quien sabe si lo volvamos a ver por ahí…- Luego de eso Alexy me acompañó hasta mi casa y ahí nos despedimos.

-Mi vida es un desastre…- Dije deslizándome en la puerta.

**Armin:  
>Luego de un mes.<br>**Estaba en casa junto a Laeti. Ella estaba en la cocina haciendo zumo de naranja, que espero y esté bueno, porque si no ya está condenada de por vida; y yo estaba en la sala jugando.

-Cariño, y dime, ¿no sabes nada de Kaori?- Decía desde la cocina.  
>-Kaori? Pues no, hace tiempo no hablamos…- Ya ha pasado un mes y ella sigue ignorándome. Pero creo que está bien así, si la fuerzo a ser mi amiga probablemente sufra, ¿no?<br>-Sabes, hace tiempo la encontré en la calle.- No presté mucha atención, probablemente diga algo que no sea interesante.- Ella estaba llorando…- De una vez volteé a verla.

-¿Estaba llorando?- Pregunté intentando no parecer alarmado.

-Pues si, dice que el chico que le gusta está enamorado de una tipa que le miente, no te parece horrible?- "El chico que le gusta… El chico que le gusta…" esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza

-Laeti, dime…- pensé bien en que preguntar- Como hace cuanto tiempo sucedió eso?-

-Pues hace como un mes aproximadamente.- Hace un mes ella dejó de hablarme porque no le correspondí… Eso significa que Laeti me miente? Pero… en qué? Agobiado apagué la tv.

-Iré a dormir- Dije caminando hacia mi cuarto.

-Qué? P-pero aún no está listo esto!- Dijo Laeti limpiando sus manos con apuros para ir hacia donde mi.

-No importa, cuando lo terminas solo déjalo ahí, lo probaré después- Entré y me acosté en la cama tapando mis ojos con un brazo, obviamente Laeti no tardó mucho en entrar.

-Armin, que sucede?- Laeti estaba parada junto a mi.

-Nada, no te preocupes- Conteste sin quitar mi brazo de la cara.

-Armin… Yo…- Laeti se sentó sobre mi cadera y quité mi brazo de mi cara de una vez. Ella estaba sumamente sonrojada y yo aún más.

-L-laeti que estás h-haci…- Ella me calló con un beso y empezó a alzar mi suéter. La separé de mis labios y muy nervioso le dije- No creo que sea el momento para hacer algo como… eso…- Dije avergonzado hasta la medula.

-Por favor Armin! Ya llevamos más de un mes siendo novios, por qué razón no podemos hacer algo como eso?- Me contestó bastante enojada y triste.

-P-p-pues y-yo- Me volvió a callar con un beso, y en ese instante se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Oh, hijo, ya llegué…- Dijo mi madre sorprendida desde la puerta.

-M-M-MAMAAAÁ!- Exclamé empujando a Laeti a un lado. Ya me imagino como vio mi madre la escena, Yo acostado con medio suéter alzado y Laeti encima mío besándome.

-S-señora- Dijo Laeti muy avergonzada, y salió del cuarto corriendo, dejando un "Adios!" en el aire.

-Oh Armin… veo que has cambiado bastante.- Dijo mi madre antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta de mi cuarto.- Por cierto- Dijo volviendo a abrir la puerta- Ese zumo de naranja estaba del asco, haz algo con el, no sé, véndelo al Vaticano como suministro de Agua Bendita. Pero será mejor que desaparezca de esta casa cuanto antes.- Dijo con una de sus comunes sonrisas, eso significa que no estaba enojada del todo.

**Kaori:  
><strong>Ya a pasado un mes desde que conocí a Dakota. Es un chico bastante amable y simpático. Por desgracia, no se lleva bien con Lysandro. El dice que es un chico grosero que no respeta a las mujeres, y Dake dice que Lysandro esta atrapado en una moda estúpida.

Es hora del receso y estoy buscando a Castiel, que indiscriminadamente en la mañana me quito toda la plata que traía conmigo y se fue corriendo, en el salón cuando intenté quitársela me acusó con el profesor y me sacaron.

-Ese reverendo hijo de… su mamá- Murmuraba mientras caminaba buscando señales de el, sin fijarme me choqué con alguien.- Oh lo siento- Di una sonrisa y le tomé el hombro… a Armin.

-Sucrette…- Me miró con cierta combinación de nostalgia y felicidad.

-Kaori!- Dakota venía corriendo desde la entrada de la escuela con su típica sonrisa de niño. Me volteé inmediatamente, ignorando olímpicamente a Armin.

-Cómo estás!?- gritó mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Pues bien, qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte bastante calmada, a pesar de que el estuviera alegre a más no poder.

-Estaba aburrido en casa y le pregunté a mi tío si podía venir al colegio a visitar.-

-Oh ya veo…

Dake y yo seguimos hablando hasta que terminó el receso. Ahora me toca gimnasia.

-TÚ! MALDITA RATA!- Le grité a Castiel señalándolo.

-Oh, acaso hay un espejo frente a mi?- Dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Serás idiota! Por tu culpa casi muero de hambre en el receso!- Gritaba, y atraía a todos mis compañeros a nuestro alrededor.

-Deberías darme las gracias, después de todo, comes mucho. Tus lonjas lo prueban- Me apretó el estomago con fuerza solo para hacerme rabiar. No tardé mucho en ponerme roja de la cólera y la vergüenza ya que de todas las cosas en el mundo la que más odio es que me toquen o vean la barriga.

-Ya sé! Ya sé!- Kim me tomó de los brazos antes de que me le tirara encima a Castiel.- Hagan una carrera, si gana Castiel se queda el dinero, y si gana Kaori, Castiel te devuelve el dinero y además te lo puedes madrear.-

-Acepto!- Dijimos ambos.

-Bien, tienen que darle la vuelta a todo el gimnasio!- Al decir eso nos pusimos en un extremo del gimnasio y después de la señal empezamos a correr. Chingados, olvidé algo, soy lenta, lenta como una pinche tortuga! No hay forma de que le gane a Castiel. Corría y cada vez abría más las piernas para intentar ir a la par de Castiel, pero simplemente era imposible. De tanto correr terminé estrellándome contra el suelo, y con la nariz rota.

-Oh mierda…- Dije intentado incorporarme

-Estás bien, Kaori?- Castiel respiraba agitado con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Me duele la cabeza-

-Ven, te llevare a la enfermería- Me llevó cargando hasta la enfermería y me acostó en una cama.

-Parece que la enfermera no está aquí.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor. Toma, tu dinero. Es obvio que yo gané, pero terminaste así, digamos que me siento culpable-

-Eres un idiota.

-Bueno, te dejo. Has tus cosas de personas… con la nariz… rota- Pensó mucho que decir y yo empecé a reír como estúpida.

-Solo vete, pendejo.- Me levanté para tomar un algodón y un poco de alcohol.

La puerta se abrió y pensé que era Castiel

-No te ibas a …ir…?- Pause cuando vi que era Armin el que entró. Pasó completamente de mi y solo fue al pequeño botiquín para sacar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-Que te sucedió?- Pregunto sin mirarme.

-No viste? Estaba corriendo con Castiel y me tropecé.-

-Oh, no presté atención. Estaba en la consola…- Dijo y tomó un poco de una bebida que traía con el, imagino que para bajar la pastilla.-Entonces, como te va con el chico oxigenado?-

-Te refieres a Dake? Pues nos llevamos bien.- Contesté con mucho recelo, acaso vino aquí solo a preguntarme estupideces o a tomarse su maldita pastilla?

-Oh, y no están saliendo?- Lo miré, pero el seguía de espalda. Decidí no contestar su pregunta.

-Qué hay de ti? Como te va con Laeti?- Entre mas hablábamos el aura se enfriaba más.

-Pues, estoy dudando. Alguien- Me miró- dijo que miente y la verdad estoy algo agobiado por eso.

-Bueno, no tengo más nada que hablar contigo.- Me levanté- Me iré a buscar a la enfermera.- Armin no tardó en ponerse frente a mi para evitar que saliera.

-No te gusta ese tipo?- Volvió al mismo tema de antes.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, Armin.- Contesté con enojo.- Además, ahora somos completamente extraños, no!?- Le alcé la voz.

-La que decidió que las cosas fueran así fuiste tu…- No deje que terminara de hablar.

-No!- Grité- El que decidió que las cosas fueran así fuiste tú! Completamente tú!- Le pegué en el pecho, pero como antes, nada pasaba- No me quieras echar la culpa de las cosas que tú causaste!- La rabia se apoderó de mi y tenía ganas de pegarle incluso más fuerte, pero simplemente no podía.

-Por qué dices que Laeti miente?- me preguntó con un tono calmado, pero con una mirada de enojo.- O acaso lo dices para que me aleje de ella?

-No tengo ninguna razón para hacer que ustedes se separen…- Contesté mirando al suelo.

-Ah no? Quizás… que gustas de mi?- dijo con cierto tono de obviedad. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, o mejor dicho, mandarlo a la mierda, el habló.- Retomando el tema, por que dices que Laeti miente?

Lo miré intensamente a los ojos intentado que no se olvidara de mi mirada de rabia.- Date cuenta tu mismo.- El iba a hablar pero la puerta atrás de nosotros se abrió.

-Kaori, estás bien? Me dijeron que te rompiste la nariz- Era Dake preocupado. Sonreí, empuje a Armin a un lado y le tome de la muñeca a Dake.

-Si, lo estoy. Solo vámonos de aquí si?- Me retiré de la enfermería con Dake siguiéndome.

**Holi :3 Creo que esta vez no tardé tanto como la vez pasada. Vamos avanzando! xD  
>Tengo un gran problema ._.<br>Si leyeron el cap anterior sabrán que dije que a pesar de no tener computadora escribí algunas escenas en un cuaderno. Resulta que, como el cuaderno era de la escuela arranqué las páginas de las escenas y las "guardé" para escribirlas cuando las necesitase… pues, adivinen quien no recuerda donde las puso? :D Y lo peor es que no soy la persona más ordenada del mundo, así que ya se imaginaran todo el pedo que tengo armado en mi casa. Solo les decía eso por si vuelvo a demorar, ya sabrán por qué. Además la próxima semana empiezo exámenes, y tengo que estudiar como pendeja porque voy mal xD**

**Eso es todo lo que les tengo que decir, adiós mis ositos berrinchudos (? xD  
>Nos vemos!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí :v Pero ya estoy aquí n.n Si quieren saber porqué he demorado tanto en subir un nuevo cap, vayan al final del capitulo y ahí lo explicaré**  
><strong>-<strong>

**Narro yo (La escritora):**

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dake miraba a Kaori con una sonrisa de preocupación.

-Si, claro. Lo que sea.- Kaori contestó sin mirar a Dake, solo veía hacia al frente.

-¿Qué pasó en la enfermería?- Kaori prefirió no decir nada- Incluso antes de llegar a la puerta se sentía un ambiente de batalla.

-Pues…- Pensó mucho en que responder.- Ese chico que estaba en la enfermería es Armin. Es el chico que me gusta, últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas y ya no nos hablamos.- Contesto intentado que Dake no preguntara más cosas.

-Déjame adivinar- Dijo Dake con una sonrisa- ¿Una chica vino y te lo robó cuando pensabas que ya lo tenías?

-P-pues si- Kaori se sorprendió por lo que dijo Dake, jamás pensó que el acertaría de esa manera.

-¡Por Dios Kaori! ¡Estás hablando con un autentico Don Juan! No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces me ha pasado eso, y cuantas veces me han pedido ayuda para situaciones como estas.- Contestó con bastante entusiasmo y una pisca de arrogancia.

-¿E-En serio?- Kaori parecía estar asustada por el entusiasmo de su rubio amigo pero en realidad estaba bastante emocionada, creyendo qué fuera lo que le dijese Dake sería la solución a todos sus problemas amorosos.

-Solo hay una respuesta para este tipo de problemas.- Dake tomo la cara de Kaori entre sus manos y siguió hablando- SER-UNA-REVERENDA-ZORRA- Apretaba cada vez más su cara.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Kaori levantó la voz sorprendida, no esperó que el dijera tremenda estupidez.

-¡Pues claro, mujer!- Dijo Dake soltando la, ahora roja, cara de Kaori.- Tu lo viste primero, ¿no?- Kaori, agobiada, solo movió la cabeza.- ¡Eso significa que el te pertenece completamente!- La sonrisa de Dake parecía de comercial, cosa que agobiaba más a Kaori.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!- Levantó la voz- Ella fue más astuta, y él la prefirió…- Dijo con tono triste.

-¿Astuta de qué modo? ¿Mintiendo o siendo más provocativa que tú?- A este punto, Dake parecía adivino. Nuevamente Kaori se limitó a solo mover la cabeza.

-¡Puedes usar eso a tu favor! Tu siempre fuiste como eres con el, no tuviste necesidad de mentir. Pero ella si lo hizo, y algún día el se dará cuenta y se hartará. Tu trabajo aquí es tan solo acelerar eso.-

-¡Dake! ¡Eso está mal!

-¿Qué es peor? ¿Desenmascarar las mentiras de la tipa esa, o vivir frustrada toda la vida porque no pudiste estar con el chico de tus sueños?- ¿Acaso el dijo algo… razonable?  
>-Gracias Dake por tus "consejos". Lo pensaré y veré que hago…- Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio después de esto.<p>

-Si sabes que mañana regreso a Australia, ¿verdad?- Cambió el tema radicalmente.

-Pues claro, me lo has estado repitiendo desde que te conocí, creo… ¿Por?- Preguntó curiosa

-No regresaré hasta después de año nuevo, y espero que al menos cuando vuelva seas amiga de ese chico y hayas podido hacer algo por tu amor hacia el.- Puede que Kaori lleve poco tiempo conociendo a Dake, pero se ha dado cuenta que aparte de ser un pervertido y acosador, también es un chico con buenos sentimientos dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos.

-No te prometo nada- Kaori sonrió, por primera vez después de lo de la enfermería.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café de despedida?- Sonrió amable, Dake.

-Claro- El animo de Kaori había cambiado un poco después de esa extraña conversación.

**Kaori:**  
>Durante varios días he estado pensando en las palabras de Dake. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo ir por la vida dejándole de hablar a cada chico que me gusta sólo porque no me corresponde, intentaré hacer las pases con Armin y trataré de olvidar mi amor por él, aunque entendería perfectamente si el no me quiere volver a hablar.<p>

-Y entonces ¿qué piensas?- La voz de Alexy interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Oh, lo siento. No estaba escuchando. ¿Qué decías?- Pregunté sin mucho animo.

-Bueno, lo repetiré una vez más, pendeja- Dijo despeinándome- Yo, como representante de la clase estoy encargado de idear alguna manera para recaudar fondos en nuestro año, pronto habrá un festival, y cada representante de clase por año tiene que postular una idea y se hará una votación, pero la verdad no se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué ideas tienes para nuestra clase?-

-Pues, no lo sé lo que sea esta bien, ¿no?- Respondí neutral.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡No es lo que sea, Kaori! ES ALGO. ¡Tenemos que hacer que las personas que vengan hacia acá digan que la clase de 4to año fue la mejor clase!- A veces, por no decir siempre, a Alexy se le sale esa parte afeminada, que a la vez de ser odiosa y molesta era tierna y graciosa.

-¿Y qué propones? desde ya te voy diciendo que no podemos hacer un cine de porno gay ni nada por el estilo.- Dije en broma para molestar a mi amigo

-Ja Ja Já, muy graciosita Kaori- Me miró de reojo- Pues, tampoco tengo idea de que hacer- Rió nervioso sobando su cabeza- Aunque no te voy a negar que no sería mala idea ver al delegado, a Kentin, a Lysandro y a Castiel en ropa interior O MEJOR, DESNUDOS!- Pensó en voz alta con los ojos brillantes.

Reí fuertemente- Oh Alexy, incluso tú tienes tus debilidades. He visto a Castiel infinidades de veces en ropa interior, y déjame decirte que no es nada deseable…- Puse cara de asco.

-Eso es lo que piensas tú! Su amiga de toda la vida! Obvio te causará asco ver a el chico con el que siempre bromeas de esa forma, pero ¡yo soy todo lo contrario! ¡Yo soy un hombre en busca de pollas duras!- Ambos reímos sin parar por un rato.

-¿Porque no vamos a mi casa? Ahí podremos pensar en que hacer, si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir y todo, mis padres no tienen problemas.- Dijo Alexy después de un rato

-¿Estas seguro? Me daría pena que tus padres piensen cosas equivocadas de mi…- Dije sobando mi brazo izquierdo, evadiendo la mirada de Alexy.

-¿Crees que ellos pensarán que eres mi novia? JAJAJAJÁ, ni en un millón de años Kaori.- Rió a carcajadas

-¿Acaso lo dices porque soy fea?- Dije bromeando

-¡Claro que no! Eres hermosa, y esa no es la razón. Mis padres han sabido desde siempre que soy homosexual, y nunca han tenido problema con aquello. Siempre me han apoyado, y ellos saben que si llevo a una chica a la casa siempre será una amiga, y nada más. Porque si fuera lo contrario los primeros en enterarse serían ellos.- Dijo cambiando de tono de voz en ciertas partes, para evitar que las personas no deseadas oyeran algo de más.

-Bueno esta bien, podemos hacer una pijamada y todo- Sonreí

**Armin:**

¿Saben qué es lo peor de saber mucho acerca del internet y computadoras? Que la gente se aprovecha de ti, es una triste realidad.

Al menos una vez a la semana a Alexy, mi hermano gemelo mayor, quiere ver una puta película de amor, y al no querer gastar en alquileres o compras de CD's acude a mi como su "última esperanza" para que le encuentre su filme con subtítulos y en buena resolución. Y para postre yo la tengo que ver con él y hoy no es la excepción. 2 horas y media de mierda visual. 2 horas y media de clichés estúpidos. 2 horas y media de derroche de dulzura. 2 horas y media de peleas pendejas. 2 horas y media de oír a mi hermano conmoviéndose, o llorando, o incluso ambos a la vez. 2 horas y media de completo estrés.

-¡AL FIN, TERMINÓ ESTA MIERDA!- Alcé mis brazos cuando vi que salieron los créditos finales.

-Eres tan exagerado, no estuvo tan mal.- Dijo mi hermano frunciendo el ceño.

-Me da igual, ni siquiera le presté atención, solo esperaba a que terminase- Conteste alzando las cejas con desinterés.

-Eres un odioso.- Sonó el timbre en ese momento.

-Yo abriréeee!- Alexy saltó sobre mi y abrió la puerta de nuestro cuarto rápidamente, al parecer tenemos visitas…

-Hijo ¿es tu amiga?- Oí a mi madre desde su cuarto. Y un "SIII" De Alexy desde la sala.

-¿Amiga? ¿Qué amiga viene acá…?- Me quedé pensando.

Salí luego de unos minutos buscando mis zapatos, mi madre estaba en el inicio del pasillo, haciendo que no pudiera ver hacia la sala.

-¡Oh, eres una chica muy guapa! Un gusto, mi nombre es Brigiette de Lasserre.- Mi madre se apoyaba en una de las paredes, dándome la espalda.

-¿Quien llegó, má?- Pregunte posicionándome detrás de ella, logrando ver apenas el cabello azul oscuro de la chica que acompañaba a Alexy.

-Una amiga de tu hermano, ¡saluda!- Dijo tomándome de un brazo y empujándome hacia al frente. Descubrí inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-H-hola Armin…- Kaori levantó su mano y la movió solo un poco, invadida de un fuerte rosa sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Si, me sorprendía el echo de que Kaori estuviera en casa, pero me sorprendía muchísimo más que ella me haya saludado, sin que yo tuviera que decirle nada.

-Hola Kaori- Mis ojos estaban abiertos a dimensiones sobrenaturales.- ¿Te quedarás aquí hoy?- Pregunté, a lo que Kaori solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo despacio.

-Viene a ayudarme a planear lo del festival ¿quieres participar?- Dijo Alexy alegre.

-Claro ¿por qué no?- Contesté casual. Me alivia verla así, al menos ya sé que todo este lio terminó al fin.

-¿No prefieren esperar a que yo haga la comida primero?- Dijo mi madre que hasta ahora había sido ignorada.

-Está bien- Contestamos Alex y yo a la vez.

-¿Puedo ayudarla a preparar la comida, señora Brigiette?- Con un fuerte brillo en sus amarillos ojos, Kaori preguntó con un poco de pena y determinación a la vez.

-¡Claro cariño! Ven conmigo a la cocina.- Mi madre como siempre, amable y alegre se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Su?- Pregunté pensando que ella se sentía obligada.

-Si, claro. No me gusta sentirme como un estorbo. Soy la invitada, pero eso no me da derecho a que me hagan las cosas, ¿o si?- Contestó siguiendo el paso de mi madre.

-¿Ves? Ese es el tipo de chica que necesitas en tu vida.- Contestó Alexy posicionando un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras con el otro señalaba a la cocina.

No respondí nada, solo me senté y prendí la consola, Alexy se sentó a mi lado para verme jugar. De vez en cuando gritaba cosas como "¡Eres idiota! ¡Debiste pegarle al costado!" ó "Saca la espada de rayitos" Y no sé cuanta más pendejadas. Yo solo me limitaba a hacer "Tsk" cada vez que el abría su boca. Después de un rato, salió Kaori de la cocina y se dirigió a la mesa para colocar los manteles, cubiertos y vasos. Mi madre venía detrás con una bandeja humeante con bowls hondos y grandes.

-¡Vengan chicos! Ya está todo listo, solo tienen que servirse, recuerden guardar un poco para su padre.- Mi madre se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, una mesa de madera de cedro con bonitos detalles tallados en las patas, al igual que las sillas.  
>Me senté en el puesto al lado de mi madre, Alexy se sentó al frente mío y Kaori al lado de Alexy.<p>

-Puré y Pollo Frito- Susurré mirando con deleite a los platos, también había ensalada y una jarra grande de zumo de piña.

-¡Casi todo lo hizo, Kaori! Es una muy buena cocinera, ¿no quisieras estudiar eso?- Mi madre, que ya había empezado a comer, le preguntaba a Kaori.

-Pues aún no he decidido que estudiaré, pero la verdad la cocina no es una mala idea…- Contestó un poco más relajada.

-Y cuéntame, ¿como te va en la escuela? ¿te llevas bien con todos?- Son pocas las veces en las que Alexy y yo, sobretodo yo, llevamos amigos a la casa. Por esa razón mi madre suele entusiasmarse y preguntar muchas cosas.

-Si, bueno, no con todos, pero con la mayoría- Contestó un poco incomoda, imagino que habrá recordado a Nathaniel.

-Oh, ya veo… Una pregunta… más…- Rió mi madre- ¿Como conociste a mis adorables hijos?- Dijo sonriente.

-Oh, el día en que ambos llegaron por lo de los formularios, yo los ayudé a encontrar la sala de delegados, después me los encontré en el Blockbuster y los invité a mi casa…- Explicó Kaori

-¿Así que ella fue su primera amiga, chicos?- Nos pregunto mi madre.

Alexy y yo levantamos la mirada del plato de comida, e intercambiamos miradas- Si- Dijimos a la vez. Algo que tenemos mi gemelo y yo en común es que cuando comemos y la comida está en extremo muy buena no decimos ni una palabra, solo nos concentramos en la comida y nada más. Aún no me explico como es que ambos no estamos rodando o siendo llevados por una grúa, aunque no lo parezca el y yo comemos demasiado. Después de todo somos hombres.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer todos y mi madre estaba acomodando las cosas junto con Kaori.

-¿Tu mama no se enoja porque duermas en la casa de dos chicos?- Preguntó mi mama curiosa.

-Pues no vivo con mis padres, ellos viajan. Aunque la verdad creo que si estuvieran viviendo conmigo tampoco se enojarían.- Sonrió con la típica sonrisa de "Ya tengo la suficiente confianza como para venir aquí todos los putos días y no regresar jamás a mi casa" Cosa que me causó gracia.

-Kaori, la comida estuvo en extremo buena- Mi peliazul hermano se sostenía de Kaori en uno de sus hombros con el brazo, mientras sonreía y con la mano libre levantaba el pulgar.

-Es cierto, jamás pensé que estaría tan deliciosa. Y eso que no suelo comer ensalada- Sonreí amable.

-Gracias chicos! Me alegro que les haya gustado!- Sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Bueno iré al cuarto a ver alguna de mis series, si van a salir avísenme, ok?- Dijo mi madre y los tres afirmamos con la cabeza.

-Y ahora?- Dijo Kaori, dirigiéndose a Alexy.

-Hay que poner manos a la obra!- Alexy contestó emocionado.

Oh, hoy será una MUY MUY larga noche…

**¡Holaaa! ¡De nuevo! XD ¡Discúlpenme un millón de veces por la tardanza! Me sucedieron una serie de cosas que me afectaron. El chico que me gusta empezó a andar conmigo (Solo porque me le confesé) Y me terminó al mes porque "El solo me ve como amiga" Por eso me deprimí 2 chingos y me la pasé triste por un tiempo :/ Tuve exámenes y digamos que "Estudie" Más o menos XD Bueno, si les digo que salí mal estaría mintiendo, salí bien en los exámenes. Pero mi boleta no está tan bonita, mi madre ya quiere verla :'C MORIRÉEE. Además tuve una crisis de imaginación! xD Incluso me metí a una caja de la imaginación y todo el pedo :Feel like Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados: (?) OkyaxD  
>Ahora que terminé este cap necesito hacerles dos preguntitas!<br>Primera! Díganme por review, un nombre que les guste para el nombre del padre de los gemelos, que suene bien con Lasserre. El nombre "Briggiette" lo eligió un amigo y me pareció bonito, pero cuando le dije que me diera el de un hombre me dijo "Guey, ni idea" Y mi cabeza explotó :v **

**Segunda! ¿Qué les gustaría que hicieran los alumnos del Sweet Amoris para el festival? ¡Den ideas! Se aceptan desde lo más cliché hasta lo más original ;)  
>Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por hoy, de nuevo perdón :c<br>Los quiero mil! Gracias por leer!  
>Suerteee! n.n<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Holi! Aquí un nuevo cap****~ Espero que lo disfruten! :)**

**Kaori:  
><strong>Estaba entrando a la habitación de los gemelos para discutir acerca de lo del festival, cuando empezó a vibrar mi celular, que se encontraba en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Lo saqué con rapidez pensando que era una llamada, pero eran mensajes por Whatsapp de Castiel, era tanta la cantidad de mensajes que el celular estuvo vibrando como por un minuto.

"¡Hey!" Multiplicado por 1000 agregándole un montón de letras sin sentido. "¿Donde carajo estás? Estoy fuera de tu casa desde hace rato, traje Burger King pero ni creas que te daré." Agregó antes de que pudiera contestarle, o mejor dicho, mandarlo a la mierda. "¿Vienes a mi casa con comida que no es para mi y pretendes que te abra la puerta? Anda a morirte o algo" Escribí. "¿Entonces si estás? ¡Ábreme la puerta, por la puta!" Me escribió a los minutos, ya yo estaba en el cuarto sentada en un puff peludo y azul mientras los chicos arreglaban un poco su desorden. "No imbécil, no estoy. Estoy en casa de los gemelos. Pasaré la noche aquí" Contesté esperando una respuesta normal de Castiel, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Castiel mandó una nota de voz. La abrí y subí el volumen, llamando la atención de los gemelos al instante.

-¿¡QUÉ TE QUEDARÁS DONDE!? ¡KAORI SUCRETTE, VERGA! TE QUIERO VIRGEN Y CASTA HASTA EL MATRIMONIO. NI VENGAS, TE IRÉ A BUSCAR CARAJO. ¡QUE NINGUNO DE ESE PAR DE PENDEJOS TE PONGA UNA MANO ENCIMA! ¿DÓNDE MIERDA VIVEN? Ah, no pasa nada... Ya lo recordé. ¡NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ!.- Castiel gritaba pendejamente. Los gemelos se me quedaron mirando desde que empezó hasta que termino la grabación. Les puse mi celular en frente para que leyeran la conversación.

-Oh, ya entendí…- Dijeron ambos.

-¿Eso significa que tendremos otro invitado?- Preguntó Alexy de lo más normal.

-Probablemente- Rodé los ojos al pensar en Castiel hecho una furia. Me levanté y empecé a ayudar a los gemelos a arreglar el cuarto.

Era un cuarto grande y bonito. Al entrar por la puerta te encontrabas justo al frente el camarote. Ambas camas tenían unas sabanas gruesas color negro, con 4 almohadas, 2 negras y 2 verdes claro. Junto al camarote, una mesita de noche color blanca, llena de stickers varios, que llevaba encima una lámpara de lo más normal, y un marco que tenía una foto de los chicos, con su madre y un señor que imagino que es su padre. Al lado de la mesa está el escritorio de la computadora que traía encima, aparte de la pc, unos cuantos vasos de vidrio decorados llenos de lápices y cosas varias, una impresora con una resma de papeles al lado, y un jarrón de vidrio grande lleno de estrellas de papel negras y doradas. Detrás de la pared del escritorio y la mesita de noche estaba la ventana que tenía cortinas blancas que llegaban hasta el piso. El closet ocupaba casi la mitad de una de las paredes, éste era blanco, también con un montón de pegatinas. En lo que restaba de la pared del closet estaba instalada la televisión LCD de 42 pulgadas, a la que solo le guindaba un gran cable grueso. Imagino que dentro están todos los cables que van conectados a la tv para mantener un orden. En la pared restante estaba una estantería de madera con 5 pisos. La parte de hasta arriba estaba llena de libros y revistas, sobretodo revistas; Los 3 primeros estantes estaban llenos de videojuegos, de diversos tipos de consolas. El siguiente estante tenía solo y nada más controles de consolas, y el ultimo espacio estaba lleno de las consolas a las que pertenecían dichos controles. En el espacio entre la cama y la pared de al frente, donde se ubicaba la tv, habían 2 puffs de color azul donde estaba yo antes. Al frente de estas había una mesa baja con varios peluches y adornos encima y un par de porta vasos. Las paredes eran color verde caña mezclado con escarcha plateada haciendo que se viera más brillante el color. Habían algunos posters de animes, videojuegos y bandas de Rock y K-pop, además habían algunas estrellas de Mario Bros hechas con papel de colores.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos después de los mensajes de Castiel y tocaron el timbre desesperadamente, los 3 corrimos a la puerta antes de que la Señora Briggiette saliera del cuarto. Una vez frente a esta los 3 intercambiamos miradas, para ver quien era el valiente que la abría. Ambos me miraron a la vez después de unos segundos de oír el maldito timbre. Tomé aire, apreté los labios y abrí la puerta.

-¡Kaori!- Castiel se aventó sobre mi dejando en el aire una bolsa de Burger King y una soda que Alexy y Armin agarraron antes de que cayeran al piso.- ¿No te ha pasado nada, cierto? ¿CIERTO?- Decía Castiel, aún encima de mi con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-¡Castiel, cálmate!- Lysandro, que apareció de la nada tomó a Castiel del cuello de la camisa alzándolo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Lysandro? Pregunto un exaltado Castiel.

-Pues te vi corriendo hecho una furia por la calle y no dudé dos vences en seguirte.- Dijo calmado, tanto el como yo estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de estupideces de parte de Castiel.

-Vine a rescatar a Kaori, de estas… ¡BESTIAS!- Gritó señalando a los gemelos que hasta ahora solo miraban la escena divertidos, incluso Alexy tomaba de la soda de Castiel y Armin comía algunas papas.

-¿¡Qué te sucede maldito paranoico!?- Le dije.- Que reverendo drama has formado solo porque te dije que pasaría la noche aquí, ¡demonios!- le regañé- Solo vine porque Alexy me lo pidió, y es para buscar una idea para el festival.- Expliqué tomando las mejillas de un avergonzado Castiel y halándolas lo más que podía.

-Oh, chicos. ¿Hoy harán fiesta? ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? Así traía cervezas y demás cosas- Un señor bastante joven, de cabellos rubios, y con ojos verdes venía entrando, observando toda la escena.

-Hola Papá.- Dijeron ambos chicos, que aún seguían comiéndose las cosas de Castiel.- No hay ninguna fiesta, es solo que sucedieron algunas cosas y ellos terminaron aquí.-

-Oh, bueno. Me presento, soy el padre de estos dos chicos. William Lasserre. Un gusto.- Dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Soy Castiel- Dijo el pelirojo sobándose las mejillas.

-Buenas Noches, soy Lysandro- Dijo amable.

-H-hola, soy Kaori.- Contesté un poco sonrojada mirando al suelo.

-¡Tu eres la chica de la que Alexy siempre habla!- Contestó su padre con emoción, a lo que Alexy solo sonrió y Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues eso parece…- Reí nerviosa.

-Un momento…- Miró a Castiel- ¿Por qué tienes un parche en el ojo?- Dijo con los ojos entre cerrados.

Todos nos volteamos a ver a Castiel, traía un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo.

-Oh, no me había fijado- Dijo Lysandro  
>-Yo menos- Dijo Armin<p>

-Igual yo- Dijimos Alexy y yo a la vez.

-Pues…- Castiel se pasó la mano por la cabeza- Estuve en una pelea y me dejaron el ojo morado…- Dijo poco creíble, pero nadie preguntó más nada. _**–No puedo dejar que se enteren que me lastimé cuando tocaba guitarra porque se rompió una cuerda y me pegó en el ojo. Sería el hazmerreir.- **_Pensó Castiel para sus adentros.

-Bueno, creo que iremos al cuarto al discutir algunas cosas- Dijo Alexy, mirándonos a todos. Tan solo nos limitamos a asentir.

-Esta bien, si quieren algo recuerden avisarnos a nosotros, chicos.- Dijo el Señor Laserre abriéndose paso entre nosotros para ir a la cocina.

Uno detrás de otro fuimos por el pasillo hasta entrar al cuarto de los gemelos, Castiel que venía de ultimo abrió la boca para hablar.  
>-Oigan, par de copias, espero que no se hayan comido mi puta hamburguesa porque los pondré a pagar.- Dijo sentándose en el suelo porque los puffs ya estaban ocupados por Lysandro y por mi. Los gemelos acompañaban a Castiel en el suelo, al frente de nosotros.<p>

-Ya cálmate, Parche el Pirata. No nos hemos comido tu "puta hamburguesa"- Dijo Armin imitando las caras y voz de Castiel en la ultima frase, haciendo que todos riéramos, excepto por, obvio, Castiel. Alexy le lanzó la bolsa con la hamburguesa a Castiel y este, sin pensarlo, se la devoró en unos minutos.

-Oye, Azulito. ¿Cómo así que Kaori es la chica de la que siempre hablas?- Preguntó Castiel, fulminando nuevamente a Alexy con la mirada. Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Castiel volvió a hablar.- ¿Primero la invitas a tu casa a dormir y ahora resulta que te la pasas hablando de ella?- Oh, Castiel ¿Qué tan odioso puedes llegar a ser?

-¿Estás celoso? Porqué yo te puedo demostrar que Kaori no me gusta…- Dijo acercándosele a gatas, sensualmente.- Mejor dicho ninguna chica me gusta…- Cuando ya estaba sobre él, tocó uno de los labios de un shockeado Castiel con picardía- ¿Quieres ver qué cosa me gusta?- Susurró lentamente en su oído pasando sus dedos por los muslos del pelirrojo. Castiel reaccionó después de estas palabras y empujó a Alexy a un lado.

-¡N-N-N-NO MAMES ALEXYYYY!- Castiel se arrastró hacia la puerta, mientras Armin, Alexy y yo reíamos hasta más no poder. Lysandro estaba riendo bajo y con un leve sonrojo.

-No me esperé una escena así, y mucho menos de Alexy con mi mejor amigo- Dijo Lysandro que empezaba a reír un poco más fuerte. Al parecer le dio pena descubrir el pequeñito secreto de Alexy.

-¡Pues si!- Alexy se levantó de un salto- Soy gay- Dijo mirando a Lysandro y luego a Castiel.- Pero no vinimos aquí a hablar acerca de mi homosexualidad, ¿o si?- Dijo volviendo a sentarse.

-Es lo ultimo que haría- Dijo Castiel tomando cierta distancia a Alexy. El peliazul rió y le lanzó un beso a Castiel para molestarlo más.

-Después de todo…- Dijo Lysandro pensando- ¿Para qué estas aquí Kaori?

-Vine a organizar la idea para nuestro año en el festival de la escuela.- Respondí casual

-Oh… ya veo…- Dijo Lysandro tocando su barbilla- Pues, cinco cabezas son mejor que una, así que ¿por qué no nos quedamos para aportar algo, Castiel?

-No tengo problema.- Respondió Castiel, que ya se había tranquilizado.

-Bueno, den ideas. ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Dijo Alexy con una gran sonrisa

-¡Un mini campeonato de LOL! _**(N/A:League of Legends, juego online bien famosillo)- **_Armin fue el primero que habló, con un entusiasmo que decía que él estaba seguro de que su idea era buena.

-No, Armin. La gente no irá a eso.- Respondió Alexy con calma, parece que no es la primera vez que cosas así sucede entre estos hermanos.

-¿Qué tal un concierto?- Dijo Lysandro.

-Ya harán un concierto, la misma escuela lo organizará. Deberíamos inscribirnos Lys.- Dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-No es mala idea…- Meditó Lysandro.

-¿Por qué mejor no hacemos un café de parejas?- Dijo Castiel para sorpresa de todos.

-Es una buena idea, pero saldríamos perdiendo.- Comenté- La gente dirá "Uy, es de parejas no puedo entrar sola" Y perderíamos clientes.- Dije.

-Volvemos a lo mismo…- Dijo Alexy decepcionado

-Busquemos otra idea.- Dijo Armin

-¡NO! ¡Ya tengo una idea!- Dije con emoción.- Podemos hacer un café de parejas, pero para las personas que estén solas les ponemos un acompañante! ¡Alguien de nuestro año! Así se divertirán ambas personas. ¿Qué creen?- Incluso me levante para poder explicar bien mi idea.

-¡Es excelente Kaori!- Alexy se levantó.- ¡Tenemos 3 meses para planear todo a la perfección!

-Desde la publicidad…- Dijo Castiel

-…Hasta los menús…- Siguió Lysandro

-…Seguido de la ambientación de espacios…- Habló Armin

- ¡Y por ultimo los uniformes!- Gritó Alexy con mucha emoción.

-¿¡UNIFORMES!?- Dijimos todos a la vez

-¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso pretenden atender un café con esas fachas y cero igualdad de estilo?- Todos fulminamos a Alexy con la mirada.

-Pero no se preocupen, no los obligaré a usar nada bochornoso.- Todos soltamos un suspiro- A no seeeeeer…- Volvimos a abrir los ojos en par- ¡HAHA! Cayeron redonditos- Rió Alexy.

Durante un par de horas más estuvimos planeando que hacer, que comprar, a quien mandar, y esto y aquello. Aún nos falta bastante por hacer, pero ojalá y todo salga como deseamos.

-Oh, ya son las 11- Dijo Castiel- Tengo que ir a casa, me imagino que Demonio se esta muriendo- Se levantó y se colocó frente a la puerta

-Iré contigo Castiel- Dijo Lysandro parándose de la cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió empujando un poco a Castiel.

-Oh, ahora hay más gente…- Dijo la señora Briggiette con cara de sorpresa mirando a Castiel y a Lysandro.- Soy la madre de Armin y Alexy, mucho gusto. Me llamo Briggiette de Lasserre- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Soy Lysandro, un gusto- Dijo Lysandro desde la cama

-Y yo Castiel, un gusto igual-

-En realidad a Castiel lo conocen en Fondo de Bikini como "El Holandés Errante"- Bromeó Armin haciendo que todos estalláramos de risa

-Estuuupido- Dijo Alexy riendo- El Holandés Errante no lleva parche-

-Pues da igual, es pirata- Rió Armin

-Si serán- Murmuró Castiel.

-¡Haha, que lindo grupo de amigos!- Dijo Alegre la madre de los gemelos.- ¿Me dejan tomarles una foto? Por faaaaaa- Dijo mirando a Armin, imagino que el se iba a quejar.

-Tsk…- Armin rodó los ojos- Está bien.

-¡Bieeen! Vamos chicos, colóquense juntos para poder tomar al foto- Dijo empujando un poco a Castiel hacia donde nosotros.

Nos pusimos en el siguiente orden: Lysandro, Armin, Yo, Alexy y Castiel. Después de tomar la foto nos acercamos a ver, todos sacamos la lengua e hicimos la señal de paz con los dedos, sorpresivamente Lysandro también lo hizo.

-Que lindooos- Decía enternecida la señora Briggiette.- Se las mandaré chicos, bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir. Pórtense bien, ¿si?- Dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Tu madre me recuerda un poco a la mía, creo que se llevarían bien- Dijo Castiel hablando con Armin.

-Quien sabe, quizás y cuando seas novio de mi hermano se lleguen a conocer- Dijo Armin aguantándose la risa.

-Hoy estuvimos muy payasitos, ¿no?- Dijo Castiel empujando la cabeza de Armin hacia abajo varias veces mientras el pelinegro reía.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos- Dijo Lysandro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y levanto la mano mientras salía del cuarto.

-Bueno, adiós- Dijo antes de salir- CUIDADO, SOY CAPAZ DE LLERVARLA A EXAMINAR PARA SABER SI YA NO ES VIRGEN- Dijo mirando fríamente a Armin.

-Si si, ya lárgate- Dije empujándolo con la puerta hasta cerrarla.

-Que clase de día este- Dije lanzándome en la cama. Armin y Alexy se quedaron mirándome por unos minutos. Me reincorporé y me senté en la cama.- Y… díganme chicos. ¿Qué hacen un día como hoy por la noche?- Los miré sonriendo

-Pues… yo juego videojuegos- Dijo Armin alzando su consola.

-Y yo uso la pc o leo revistas. O AMBOS!- Sonrió Alexy.

-Juguemos un rato Armin- Dije parándome para sentarme en uno de los puff.

-Como desees. Pero yo elijo el juego!- Dijo Armin acercándose con rapidez a la estantería.  
>-Yo usaré la pc un rato- Se sentó frente al escritorio y prendió la computadora.<p>

-Jugaremos un clásico.- Dijo Armin sentándose después de conectar el Wii.

-¿Mario Kart?- Dije automáticamente.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- Dijo pasándome un control.

-Pues como Maruchan- Bromeé- Te apuesto a que te ganaré- Dije muy segura de mi misma.

-¡JAJÁ!- Rió- Sigue soñando.

-¿Chicos…?- Alexy habló.

-¿Si?- Dije Yo y Armin solo lo miró.

-¿No hay problema si subo la foto que tomó mamá y los etiqueto?-

-Pues por mi lado no hay ningún problema- Dije

-Por el mío tampoco.- Dijo Armin volviendo su mirada a la televisión- El que gana duerme en el suelo.- Armin me miró esperando mi respuesta.

-Espero que no te resulte muy frio, querido.- Sonreí de lado.

Armin eligió a Baby Luigi y Yo a Toad. Empezamos a jugar y, después de casi media hora, el ganador definitivo fue… Armin. ¡DEMONIOS! Pensé.  
>Armin, que reía al ver mi cara de molestia, dijo- Te dejaré usar una almohada y una sábana. Siéntete privilegiada- Bromeó.<p>

-Si si, ya cállate- Soy una mala perdedora- Iré a bañarme. Muérete mientras vengo- Le dije mientras buscaba ropa en mi maleta y salía de la habitación.

-Te acompaño para darte un toalla- Dijo Alexy siguiéndome el paso.

Ya eran pasadas las 1 de la madrugada. Y ahí estaba yo. Tirada en el suelo al lado de la cama. Alexy dormía abajo y se movía bastante, y yo oía cada uno de sus malditos movimientos. Oí algo y abrí los ojos. Armin estaba agachado al lado mío mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué demo…- Dije un poco alto- …nios?- Susurré

-¿Te desperté?- Susurró Armin acercándose un poco más a mi oído.

-Pues si, idiota. ¿Qué, no ves?- Susurré tambien.

-¿Estas incomoda aquí?- Preguntó ahora sentándose al lado mio.

-Un poco, pero perdí así que lo tengo que aguantar.- Dije acostándome de lado para mirarlo.

-Si quieres puedes ir a dormir arriba, yo me acuesto con Alexy- Susurró señalando la cama.

-Neeh- moví mi mano de arriba abajo varias veces- No es necesario- Susurré.

-Bueno…- Se puso en cuclillas nuevamente.- Cuando duermes se te sale la baba- Sonrió

-Q-Q-QUÉ!?- Casi grité en ese momento, pero tapé mi boca después. Me pasé la muñeca prácticamente por toda la cara.

-Pero…- Dijo Armin sonriendo- Es tierno- Se paró y subió a su cama. Los colores no tardaron en subirse a mi cara. Dormí tapando mi boca para evitar otra de esas conversaciones.

Maldito Armin, cada vez me enamora más.

**-  
>Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, aparte de que tengo sueño :v<br>Muchas Gracias por las recomendaciones e ideas que me dieron. El nombre William lo escogí porque la chica escribió "Williem" y pensé, "Es bueno, pero probablemente siempre lo confunda con William" XD Y lo del festival, pues muchos pusieron que algo como una casa del terror o esas cosas, pero para eso soy bastante mala, Hehe.**

**Es todo lo que tengo que decir.  
>Dejen review y cosas chidas :3<strong>

**Suerte a todas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Hi uwu Perdón por la demora, mi hermano tiene mi laptop y no había podido escribir mucho. Así que aproveché un día en el que estaba en su casa y subí esto al dropbox para poder terminar el capitulo desde la computadora de mi madre.**  
>-<p>

**Kaori:**  
>Desperté a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana, los chicos aún seguían dormidos así que decidí dejarlos así. Abrí la puerta despacio y me di cuenta de que había un papel celeste pegado con una pegatina de estrella en la puerta. Tome el papel con cuidado de no romperlo y lo abrí para leerlo.<p>

"Chicos! Dejo esto en su puerta para que sepan que su madre y yo nos fuimos temprano a la casa de sus tíos.  
>Kaori si estás leyendo esto (Que es lo más probable ya que mis dos hijos son unos dormilones) quiero que sepas que Briggiette y yo estuvimos encantados de conocerte y esperamos volver a verte pronto por la casa.<br>Con mucho amor.  
>William y Briggiette."<p>

Sonreí al leer la carta, los padres de los chicos eran una verdadera ternura y además eran súper amigables ambos y todo eso se refleja en los gemelos.

Tomé la carta y volví a entrar al cuarto, subí unos cuantos escalones del camarote y pegué la carta en la frente de Armin y volví a lo mío.

Después de bañarme y cambiar mi ropa salí a la sala y noté que Alexy estaba tirado en el sofá junto a su pelinegro hermano.  
>-¿Ya despertaron ó solo se cambiaron de lugar para seguir durmiendo?- Pregunté acercándomeles<br>-Algo así como las dos cosas- Dijo Armin con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Leyeron la nota de sus padres?-

-Pues si, era bastante obvio si me lo ponías en la frente- Abrió los ojos y me fulminó con la mirada, pero de broma.

Volví al cuarto para buscar mi celular y vi un par de mensajes.  
>"Kentin: Hey, Kaori. Hoy en la cafetería de Calle B al medio día, vas?"<br>Contesté: "Claro, está mal si van los gemelos?"  
>Mientras esperaba me puse a revisar los otros mensajes.<br>"Castiel: Soy la mera verga encarnada." Eso era obvio una cadena pendeja.  
>"Pues una verga bien pequeña, querido" le contesté y en eso Kentin me respondió.<br>"Claro, entre más mejor ^^" Dejé el celular y fui a avisarle a los chicos.  
>-Oigan, Kentin nos invitó a la cafetería a eso de las 12, quieren ir?- Pregunté<p>

-Está bien.- Contestaron ambos.  
>Se turnaron para tomar un baño y a las 11:45 ya estábamos los 3 listos. Alisté mis cosas para no dejar nada en casa de los chicos y nos fuimos.<br>Llegamos a la cafetería y esperamos afuera a que llegara Kentin. Volví a revisar mi cel y había un mensaje de Castiel.  
>"Vamos entrando en la zona del respeto, pigmeo. Te recuerdo que soy muchísimo más alto que tú." Yo reí y decidí no contestarle para no empezar una pelea sin fin.<br>Kentin se estaba demorando un poco así que nos metimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa a esperarlo.  
>-Chicos, Laeti me dijo que necesita hablar conmigo, la puedo invitar aquí?- Dijo Armin mirando su celular.<br>Yo preferí no contestarle nada y solo miré a Alexy alzando las cejas y el habló por mi.  
>-Pues CREO que no hay problema- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Creo"<br>Armin solo nos miró con desinterés y siguió en lo suyo. Kentin me chateó diciendo que se había demorado buscando las gafas de su madre y que ya estaba llegando. Les dije eso a los chicos y justo en ese momento entró Laeti a la cafetería.  
>-Holaaaa!- Dijo con animo sonriendo pero sentí que cuando me miró lo hizo con cierta rabia. Le dio un beso a Armin en los labios, el cual odié con toda mi alma, y se sentó en la mesa.<p>

-Y… dime Kaori… Qué haces tan temprano con Armin?- Preguntó Laeti- y Alexy, claro- Agregó después.

-Bueno Yo…- Iba a contestar pero vi cuando Kentin entró a la cafetería y me callé.

-Hola chicos, perdón por demorar, tuve un problemilla- Rió tomando su nuca. Hasta ahora el no había notado a Laeti. Tomó una silla de otra mesa y la acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Oh, Hola soy Ken…- Dejó de hablar, atónito mirando a Laeti con los ojos abiertos, sin creer lo que estaba pasando.  
>-Hola Keeeeen!- Sonrió Laeti.<p>

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó o qué?- Armin pasó la mano frente a la mirada de Kentin.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Kentin tenía la vista nublada, el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido.  
>-¿Acaso no me extrañaste ni un poco, Ken? Después de tantos años juntos en la primaria y parte de la secundaria…- Laeti, que al parecer no notaba el fuerte odio de Kentin hacia ella.<p>

-Una cosa- Kentin, con mucha furia se levantó apoyando sus manos en la mesa acercando violentamente su cara a la de Laeti- No me digas Ken, es más, ni me hables- Pausó- Y otra cosa que espero que te quede muy clara, si golpear a una mujer NO fuera poco ético y de pocos hombres, créeme que a la primera a la que le daría una tanda sería a ti.

Yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas no reír, y Alexy al parecer también. Laeti ahora no creía lo que pasaba y se quedó mirándolo extrañada.  
>-Hey!- Armin se levantó de la silla halando a Kentin de la camisa- ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? Como te atreves a hablarle así y frente a mi?- Alzó la voz llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.<br>Kentin empujó a Armin y Alexy y yo nos levantamos para tomar a Kentin antes de que empezara una pelea.  
>-¡Tú ándate a la mierda!- Kentin le gritó, y me tomó de un brazo y me sacó de la cafetería, Alexy no dudo en seguirnos. Él y yo decidimos callar hasta que Kentin se calmara un poco. La verdad no me esperé esa reacción de Kentin, pero pensando en todo lo que le hacía Laeti a Ken cuando estábamos juntos en la otra escuela, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado así.<p>

**Armin:**

Salí con Laeti de la cafetería para evitar que nos estuvieran viendo y hablando de nosotros.  
>-Me puedes explicar que acaba de pasar ahí, por favor?- Dije sentándome en una silla de concreto que había por la acera.<br>Laeti se sentó a mi lado. –La verdad no estoy muy segura- Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto con la boca. ¿Creerle o no? Después de todo Kentin no parece el tipo de chico que se mete con una mujer por cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, ignoremos eso por un rato. Venía acá a preguntarte una cosa- Laeti se paró al frente mío y empezó a buscar algo con su celular. La miré esperando a que me dijera lo que tenía que decir. Me pasó su celular mostrándome la foto que ayer mi madre tomó cuando estaban en la casa Lysandro y Castiel. Observé la foto y luego miré a Laeti.  
>-¿Qué hacia Kaori en tu casa ayer a las 11 de la noche?- Preguntó sin su tono feliz de siempre.<br>-Pues se quedó a dormir en casa. Alexy la invitó- Respondí con normalidad, no pensé que tuviera nada de malo.  
>-¿CÓMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO ASÍ?- Me gritó- ¿Qué esperas que piense cuando me dices que una chica se quedó a dormir en tu casa?- bajó un poco más la voz.<p>

-Pues nada, no hicimos nada malo. No veo cual es el problema.- Contesté sin darle mucho interés el problema tratando de hacer que le bajara a la furia.  
>-¡Hey, Armin! Al menos préstale un poco más de atención a esto. Si le pones tan poco interés puedo pensar cualquier cosa.<br>-Pero ¿pensar qué? ¡Ya dije que no hicimos nada malo!- Empecé a molestarme, y me puse de pie.

-¿Y quien me lo prueba?- Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.  
>-No sé, quizás Alexy, Lysandro, Castiel O INCLUSO KAORI!?- Ahora si estaba molesto de verdad.<p>

-Si Kaori me lo puede probar mejor la llamo, no?- Dijo marcando el número de Kaori en su celular.

-Haz lo que quieras- Alcé mis brazos y me senté hostigado en la silla apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

-¿Aló?- Laeti puso la llamada en alta voz- ¿Qué sucede Laeti?- Kaori contestó.

-¿Por qué te quedaste en la casa de mi novio anoche sin siquiera decirme nada?- Laeti estaba llegando a un punto de ridiculez inimaginable.  
>-¿Y desde cuando yo te tengo que pedir permiso para algo?- Contesto Kaori casual.<br>-Hacer eso te hace quedar mal como amiga.- Contestó Laeti molesta.  
>-Habló la que le miente a su novio diciéndole que hace cosplay y es lo más gamer que se pudo parir.-Kaori ahora estaba enojada. Laeti me miró asustada y yo solo me quedé viéndola fijo, negando con la cabeza- No tengo tiempo para tus ataques de ridiculez. Adiós.- Kaori cortó la llamada.<p>

-A-armin…- Laeti me miró con miedo.  
>-No tengo nada que decir, ya me voy- Me paré y empecé a caminar. Laeti me tomó del brazo obligándome a parar.<br>-¿En serio vas a creer lo que dijo ella? Es obvio que es mentira, yo jamás te mentiría amor- Dijo muy nerviosa.  
>-¿Por qué creerte si tú no me crees a mi?- Le dije, y me solté de su agarre y esta vez si me fui.<p>

**Kaori:**  
>Suspiré molesta. – Al parecer a Laeti no le bastó con ponerle mal el día a Kentin, también quería jodermelo a mi- Metí me celular en el bolso<br>-Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Alexy.  
>-Me llamó para reclamarme que hacía en casa de su novio anoche- Dije molesta- No tengo porque darle explicaciones de nada a esa tipa, además Armin y yo no hicimos absolutamente nada.-<p>

-Que clase de novia se ha conseguido mi querido hermanito- Dijo Alexy entre suspiros.  
>-Por qué no vamos al centro comercial?- Dijo Kentin<br>-SI!- Alexy casi grita- Así aprovecho y me inspiro para hacer los vestuarios del café-  
>-¿Qué café?- Preguntó Kentin y Alexy le explicó.<p>

Pasamos el día en tiendas de ropa siendo los modelos de Kentin, ya que cada vez que le gustaba algo nos pedía que nos lo probáramos.

Al día siguiente Alexy me contó que Armin se la pasó todo la noche molesto y sin ganas de jugar.  
>Estábamos Rosa, Alexy y yo hablando en el jardín. Los 2 primeros hablaban sobre el vestuario y planeaban en reunirse para dibujar la ropa. Estaba pensando en irme a buscar a Armin para hablar con él, pero antes de decir algo, Armin se sentó con nosotros.<br>-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?- se le notaba lo deprimido.  
>-Pues estamos hablando sobre el plan de tu hermano para el festival- Rosalya contestó y se dio cuenta de los ánimos de Armin.<p>

-Armiiin!- Rosalya volvió a hablar después de unos minutos con una voz muy aguda.- Necesito que Kaori y tú compren unas telas y las lleven donde Leigh después de clases.- Oh, Rosa, ya te conozco taaaaan bien.  
>-Está bien no hay problema- Dijo desanimado.<br>No comenté nada solo me quedé pensando.  
>A la salida Armin me esperó en la entrada para irnos juntos. Fuimos a comprar las telas y en el trayecto no hablamos mucho. La verdad no sabía qué decirle.<p>

-Kaori… desde cuando sabías lo de Laeti?- Preguntó Armin, para mi alivio no tenía que sacar yo el tema.

-Pues desde siempre…-

-Debiste decírmelo en vez de andar con rodeos, pero sé que no tienes la culpa.- No contesté- No sé que hacer Sucrette. Ni siquiera sé si terminamos o qué. Me siento demasiado frustrado como para pensar en algo concreto.- Seguía sin decir nada, no era el momento. -¿Que asco que mi primera relación salga tan de la mierda, no crees?- Agachó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.  
>-Sabes Armin, yo también he pasado por una relación bastante de la mierda, pero aún así no sé que decirte. Las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón. Quizás Laeti no es la chica que te mereces, y no lo digo porque me gustes ni nada, te lo digo porque soy tu amiga y no me gusta verte mal.- La verdad no sabía que estaba diciendo, todo salía de mi boca porque sí.<p>

-Quizás debí haber elegido otra decisión desde un principio y no haber llevado las cosas hasta este extremo tan rápido. Soy una asco.- decía sin levantar la cabeza de mi hombro. Yo puse mi mano sobre su pelo y lo acaricié.  
>-No te sientas mal, tú no sabías que ella te estaba mintiendo. Eres sólo una victima más.- Respondí<br>-Kaori…- Suspiró y alzó la cabeza, mirándome fijo a los ojos- …Gracias.-  
>No respondí y solo hice una mueca de desentendimiento y él se explicó.<br>-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo después de todo el daño que te hecho. La verdad dudo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por alguien que me trate así. No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy en este momento solo por estar con tu compañía.- Sonrió cálidamente. Sentí calor en las mejillas, ya me había sonrojado, carajo. Estaba por decirle algo, la verdad no sé qué, pero Armin me interrumpió.  
>-Vamos a lo de Leigh, nos deben estar esperando.- Me haló un poco para que lo siguiera. Eso me tomó desprevenida, pero mejor así.<p>

Llegamos a la tienda de Leigh y él estaba atendiendo a algunos clientes, nos indicó que pasáramos a la parte de atrás donde él y Rosa siempre cosen.  
>Ahí estaban Rosa, Alexy, y todos los hombres de nuestro año, incluyendo a Nathaniel. Solo faltaba Kentin, pero conociéndolo debe estar llegando tarde.<p>

-Al fin llegaron!- Rosalya exclamó- Compraron lo que les pedí?  
>-Si, acá está- Armin alzó la bolsa con las telas- Tuvimos que pagar aproximadamente 300 dólares en tanta pendejada- Dijo Armin molesto- Espero que me lo devuelvas, alvina.<br>-Sisisi, te lo devolveré querido no te preocupes.- Dijo Rosa quitándole la bolsa a Armin y revisando lo que había adentro.- Kaori, ve donde Leigh y dile que te dé un cuaderno con pluma y una cinta métrica- Asentí y fui donde Leigh. Cuando el estaba buscando las cosas entró Kentin y se puso a mi lado.  
>-¿Las gafas de tu madre nuevamente?- Pregunté, adivinando la respuesta.<br>-Pues si, últimamente las pierde más que de costumbre- Rió.

-Vamos, todos están adentro.- Dije. Tomé lo que le pedí a Leigh y caminé un poco, pero Kentin me haló un brazo.

-¿Quiénes están ahí?- Preguntó

-Pues todos los chicos, Lysandro, Castiel, Nathaniel, Alexy y Armin, solo faltas tú.- Contesté normal.  
>-¿Armin sigue enojado conmigo?- Preguntó preocupado.<br>-La verdad lo dudo, creo que ni siquiera le importa. Las cosas con Laeti terminaron peor de lo que él esperaba- Le dije.  
>-Bueno, vayamos- Pasamos por la tienda y abrimos la vieja puerta de madera. Kentin y yo nos encontramos con algo que jamás esperamos ver. JAMÁS REPITO. Todos los chicos, incluyendo a Alexy estaban en boxers. Quedé boquiabierta, y mi cara no tardó en tornarse de todos los rojos posibles. Kentin quedó blanco y por inercia me tapó los ojos.<p>

Rosalya rió- Vamos Kentin, querido, sólo faltas tú- Lo haló hacia un lado y yo volví a ver a todos. Todos estaban rojos. Y el más rojo de todos era Lysandro, que aparte de ser el más pálido de todos allí, era al que más le daba pena las cosas de este tipo. Esta escena me hizo recordar a una conversación que tuve con Kim hace unas semanas, en la que ella me decía que cada persona tiene un color que lo describe y se puso a decirme el color de cada uno de nuestros compañeros, y créanme que no se equivocó ni un poco. Cada chico tenía el bóxer del color que Kim les asignó. Castiel, negro con una franjas rojas; Lysandro, verde oscuro; Alexy, verde caña; Armin, negro con el elástico azul; Nathaniel, amarillo mostaza; y cuando Rosa obligó a Kentin a quitarse su pantalón descubrimos que eran chocolates.

-Bueno, hagan una fila, tengo que medirlos!- Dijo Rosa tomando la cinta métrica. Los chicos se pusieron en orden y mientras Rosa media yo apuntaba cada cosa.  
>Al cerrar la tienda, Leigh entró con sodas y algunos snacks y pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo series por tv. Incluso intercambié alguna que otra palabra con Nathaniel, la verdad ya me da igual todo lo que pasó en el pasado.<p>

Ya quiero que llegue el día de ese festival  
><strong>-<strong>

**Mi internet es una mierrrrrda! Espero que esto se suba bien porque moriré si no lo hace. Perdón por no contestar sus reviews :c Como ya dije mi internet anda de mal en peor y no podía contestarles!  
>UNA PREGUNTA QUE CAMBIARÁ ESTA HISTORIA :VVVVVV<br>En el próximo capitulo quieren una escena candente(NO LEMON, GATAS :v) entre Armin y Kaori? Vamos díganme, su opinión es importante para mi :v**

**También, que personaje, sea hombre, sea mujer, quieren que tenga pareja? :v Solo pueden decir uno de cada sexo :3  
>Eso es todo gente linda!<br>Nos vemos pronto :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola perrrrsonas :3 Perdón mil por la tardanza, pero lo prometido es deuda, y les traje su escena candentorra (? XD  
>-<strong>

**Kaori:  
><strong>Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Alexy propuso la idea ante los demás representantes de clase y la aceptaron, gracias al cielo. Últimamente hemos estado más ocupados que de costumbre, pero al menos tenemos una excusa para dar cuando los profesores nos regañan por dormir en clases, o por no haber hecho la tarea. Siempre es el mismo "Profe, estaba ocupado/a con el festival" Agregándole una carita de perro triste, y todo se soluciona.

Hoy, como por novena vez en lo que va del mes; he tenido que ir con Armin al centro comercial para comprar cubiertos, platos, tazas, vasos, entre otras cosas. Rosalya jura que Armin y yo no nos hemos dado cuenta de sus enfermizos planes para que estemos juntos todo el tiempo, pero en realidad no me opongo. Mejor para mi ¿no?

-Hey, ¡eso está lindo!- Armin parecía más entusiasmado que yo viendo platos en una tienda de decoración de casas a la que entramos.  
>-Armin, eso cuesta 80 dólares POR PLATO- Dije enseñándole la caja que tenía una marca inglesa súper cara.<p>

-¿Dónde conseguiremos algo accesible al bolsillo de los alumnos?- Dijo dejando el plato en su lugar- Malditos profesores, no nos ayudan en nada. Espero que nos den algo de lo que ganemos, si no lo hacen LES LLEVO A LA POLI!- Una sonrisa malévola inundaba su cara

-Tengo entendido que a cada año le toca al menos 65% de lo que recaudemos y lo demás es para la escuela. Para poder ganar suficiente dinero debemos invitar a…- Antes de que me diera cuenta Armin me estaba llevando de la muñeca hacia no sé donde. No entendía que estaba pasando así que callé hasta que llegamos a una especie de bodega en el centro comercial, algo grande, pero parecía pequeña por la gran cantidad de cajas que habían.- ¿Qué rayos Armin? ¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí?- Pregunté confusa.  
>-Es que…- Armin asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de dicha bodega, asegurándose que nadie nos haya visto entrar- Estoy seguro de que vi a Laeti en la tienda esa. Quería evitarla. Perdón, hehe.- Rió sobando su nuca.- Esperemos un rato aquí, ¿si? Puede que se quede mucho ahí y me vea…- Dijo- … Nos vea- Terminó.<p>

-Claro no importa- Caminé entre las cajas y me puse a leer cada cosa que decían. Paré un segundo, y Armin, que me seguía distraído, se chocó contra mi e hizo que tropezara, pero antes de que tocara el piso me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me alzó, haciendo que al reincorporarme quedara pegada a él.  
>-Wow- Dije medio asustada de lo que acababa de pasar- Eso estuvo cerca- Reí nerviosa. Me moví un poco hacia atrás para separarme de Armin, pero, para mi sorpresa el me volvió a juntar a él.<p>

-Mmm… ¿Armin?- Me abrazó con un solo brazo y dijo  
>-Quédate cerca, se… siente bien…- Alcé la vista para verle la cara y así saber si era una tomada de pelo o si hablaba en serio. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Armin bajó su mirada, y acercó su cara a la mía. Sentía el calor de su rostro contra el mío, y mi sonrojo se encontraba en su punto máximo.<p>

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó el pelinegro a milímetros de distancia de mis labios. No respondí y solo abrí un poco mi boca y relamí mis labios, indicando que de hecho, si podía. Acabó con nuestra diminuta distancia y solo rozó sus labios con los míos. Un segundo después estábamos besándonos apasionadamente. 

**Narro yo (la escritora):  
><strong>Kaori correspondía al beso de forma apasionada y pasaba sus manos por la espalda, torso y pecho de Armin. Él tomó a Kaori de la cintura y la alzó sin problema, sentándola arriba de un grupo de cajas empinadas, haciendo que Kaori quedara justo de su altura y así ya no tenía que bajar la cabeza. De alguna forma Armin logró pasar sus manos por debajo del suéter de Kaori y lo levantó hasta dejar ver su sostén, bajó la mirada para apreciar un poco la "buena" vista y luego se lo quitó de un tirón, dejándolo a un lado. Kaori solo pensaba: **¿Acaso así será? ¿Perderé la virginidad con Armin en una bodega del centro comercial? Eso estaba completamente fuera de mis expectativas… Pero… ¡Qué importa! No me puedo poner exigente, y mucho menos en un momento como este. Donde sea, cuando sea, seguirá siendo el mismo sentimiento siempre.**

El, muy excitado, pelinegro alejó sus labios de los de Kaori y puso dos dedos sobre su cuello, haciendo que Kaori lo estirara a un lado y colocó sus labios sobre este haciéndola tener muchas sensaciones placenteras. Armin besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello de la chica de ojos amarillos. Kaori alzaba torpemente el camiseta de Armin. Estaba por quitársela y ambos oyeron el pomo de la puerta abrirse. Asustadísimos se agacharon rápidamente e intentaron huir de quien sea que haya entrado, pero había un pequeño detalle, un pequeñísimo detalle… Kaori no traía su remera puesta. Armin, apresurado, sacó de la bolsa que con él llevaba, el abrigo que hace ya un tiempo su gemelo mayor le regaló. Kaori se lo puso rápidamente, y agachados salieron los dos de ahí.

**Narra Kaori:**  
>Después de esa escena salimos y no hablamos más del tema. Ni siquiera nos mirábamos. Creo que definir mi sonrojo como un "sonrojo infinito" sería poco. Le llamé a Rosalya para pedirle a ella que se encargara de los cubiertos, platos, etc; Ya que por obvias razones nosotros no habíamos podido. Nos fuimos caminando hasta la parada de autobuses y Armin se ofreció a acompañarme hasta la casa. En el autobús estuvimos completamente callados, yo miraba por la ventana y él, creo, que estaba con la cabeza agachada. Ya estábamos frente a la puerta de mi edificio y Armin y yo nos mirábamos, tratando de adivinar que pensaba el otro.<br>-B-bueno… Creo que ya me voy…- Dije, nerviosa. Me giré para entrar y Armin me detuvo y me dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.  
>-Adiós- Me susurró al oído y salió corriendo.<p>

Entré a mi apartamento, me cambié de ropa y, llevando el abrigo de Armin en mis manos, me acosté en el sofá para pensar. Y pensar mucho… Me quedé dormida abrazando el abrigo de Armin que tenía un embriagante aroma a ese chico gamer que me volvía loca.

Dormí hasta el día siguiente y desperté tarde. Y vaya que muy tarde, ya habían pasado 2 horas de clases. Al principio pensé en faltar ese día, pero luego vi el abrigo de Armin, que estaba en el suelo porque yo no sé dormir como un humano; y pensé que era mejor ir a devolvérselo. Me bañé y me fui a vestir, un jersey gris, sencillo; un pantalón negro, arriba del tobillo; y unas converse altas, blancas. Metí algunos cuadernos en mi bolso y llevaba el abrigo de Armin en las manos.  
>Me fui caminando a la escuela, porque todavía no compro una nueva bici y no me puedo dar el lujo de andar en autobús para ir a un lugar que queda tan cerca.<br>Al llegar, todos los profesores me miraban de manera desaprobatoria, gracias al cielo que no me encontré con la directora porque si no ya hubiera valido. Miré al reloj y faltaban minutos para que fuera receso. Me paré al lado de la puerta del salón y esperé a que sonara el timbre. Al sonar todos mis compañeros salieron y me daban saludos cortos, y algunos pasaban de mi, por ejemplo Castiel que al parecer se estaba orinando ya que salió corriendo al baño agarrándose la entrepierna. Armin salió y me observó sorprendido.  
>-H-hola Kaori- Dijo mirando hacia un lado.<p>

-Hola…- Dije mirando al suelo- Desperté tarde y no pensaba venir hoy pero luego recordé que tenía tu abrigo así que decidí venir a traértelo.- Dije extendiendo las manos para darle el abrigo, en eso llegó Rosa y nos observó a ambos.  
>-Los noto raros chicos- Dijo pensativa- ¿Por qué están tan callados y penosos?- Miró el abrigo que aún tenía yo en mis manos- Y ¿Por qué tienes el abrigo de Armin, Su? ¿Acaso su comportamiento tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ayer no hayan podido terminar el favor que les pedí?- Sonrió de manera pícara mirándonos a ambos con detenimiento, estudiándonos.<p>

-N-no- Dijo Armin moviendo las manos- Nada que ver, solo tuvimos un contratiempo y no pudimos comprar las cosas, perdón- Se "explicó"  
>-¿Ah si…?- Nos miró incrédula. -¿Qué tipo de contratiempo?- Su mirada acosadora persistía.<p>

-B-bueno- Miré a los lados para intentar salir de esta situación y vi a Kentin saliendo del baño.- ¡Kentin!- Me escabullí de donde Rosa y me fui donde Ken para alejarme lo más que se pudiera.

-¡Hey! Al parecer llegaste tarde hoy, de nuevo.- Rió- Dejando eso de lado. Adivina lo que acaba de pasar en el baño- Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué hizo Castiel?- Dije sabiendo que el iba a ser el protagonista de la adivinanza.  
>-Pues entró desesperado al bañó y sacó a un chico a empujones del urinal- Kentin reía fuertemente- Después de discutir con el chico mientras se bajaba la bragueta, se puso a orinar, FUERON COMO 2 MINUTOS DE OIR EL CHORRO CAER- Decía sorprendido y divertido.<br>-¿Qué demonios? Haha- Reí al igual de fuerte con Kentin.

-¿Qué le pasó a Armin?- Kentin preguntó de la nada.

-¿C-c-como q-q-que le pasó?- Oh, Dios. El simple hecho de oír su nombre me hacía estremecer.

-Pues desde que viniste para acá a hablar conmigo nos ha estado mirando como con furia…- Dijo el militar mirándolo de reojo.  
>-P-pues no lo sé…- ¿Qué significará para él lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Acaso siente lo mismo que yo? ¿O solo lo hizo por que se dio la oportunidad? Deseo preguntarle, pero creo que es demasiado apresurado de mi parte. Además, dudo que él quiera hablar sobre eso… Ah, que lio, pero una cosa es segura, mientras Laeti no aparezca las cosas irán a mejor.<p>

**Armin (Ayer):  
><strong>Entré a casa bastante exaltado y mi hermano lo notó al instante. No quería que me inundara de preguntas así que me encerré en el cuarto, cosa que no funcionó ya que él tiene una copia de la llave. Tendría que inventar una excusa, la verdad no creo que sería buena idea contarle lo que pasó con Kaori… ¿o si? Quizás y me de un consejo.  
>-Voy a dormir- Dije y subí a mi cama de una vez. Sin pensarlo mucho Alexy subió detrás mío y se sentó a mi lado dispuesto a averiguar que me sucedía. Nota Mental: Soy un asco ocultando problemas<p>

-¿Y bueno?- Dijo como si estuviera seguro de que le contaría.  
>-Y bueno ¿qué?- Traté de hablar lo más calmado y normal posible- Te dije que dormiría-<p>

-No te hagas, Armin- Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en una almohada- Tú y yo sabemos que te pasó algo, entrar así a la casa no es cosa que pase todos los días, querido. Además, soy tu hermano, te conozco desde que nací. Obvio sé cuando te pasa algo por más bueno que seas ocultándolo, que no lo eres por cierto.- Alexy tiene 16 años como yo, pero a veces parece un viejo cuando me habla.

-No me ha pasado nada- Dije acostándome.- Vine exaltado porque corrí. Iba a llover.- Mentí  
>-¿Llover? Acabo de salir afuera hace menos de 10 minutos y el día estaba súper soleado. A otro perro con ese hueso, Armin- Maldita sea, le tendré que contar quiera o no.- Y acabo de recordar algo.- Sonrió- ¿Estuviste con Kaori esta tarde no?- Me miró esperando mi respuesta.<p>

-Pues… Si- Miré para un lado para evadir su mirada deseosa de más información.  
>-¡Lo sabía!- Se emocionó y se volvió a sentar en la cama de un golpe, mirándome feliz- ¿Y que pasó? ¡Cuéntame! Acaso…-Pensó por un segundo- ¿¡Ya son novios!?- Gritó<p>

-¿¡Q-qué!?- Respondí nervioso- ¡Claro que no! Alexy ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Seguía sin mirarlo. Después de todo… ¿Qué significó ese beso?

-Tendrás que contarme Armin Laserre, no te dejaré jugar videojuegos si no lo haces- Amenazó  
>-Pues, de todas formas algún día te enterarías…- Dije, decidido en contarle. –Pero promete que no se lo contarás a nadie. A NADIE- Dije<br>-¡Claro! Pinky Promise- Puso voz aguda y levanto el meñique. Bufé, y enlacé mi meñique con el de él.

-Pues…- ¿Concreto o con rodeos? ¿Concreto o con rodeos? ¿Concreto o con rodeos? AHHHHH, ¿qué le digo?

-¡CONCRETO!- Alexy gritó frustrado, a veces parece que tenemos la misma conciencia.

-¡ME BESÉ CON KAORI!- Dije y me tapé la cara con una almohada.

-Wow…- Susurró- ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡WOOOOOW!- Alexy literalmente se levanto en la cama y saltó hasta al suelo gritando. Volvió a subir y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Se sentía su emoción en el aire.

-¿Cómo pasó o qué? ¿Cómo fue? ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo!- Decía súper feliz.  
>-Estábamos en la tienda de decoración de casas y vi a Laeti, así que salí corriendo con Kaori a una bodega del centro comercial… y pues allí pasó.- Dije más rojo que de costumbre, súper avergonzado.<br>-¿Y quien besó a quien? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿CÓMO FUEEE? ¡Quiero saber todos los detalles!- Conozco a mi hermano, y sé que si no le cuento lo que pasó irá a preguntarle a Kaori, y eso no será nada bueno.

-Pues yo la besé…- Dije mirando a la almohada que tenía en mis piernas.

-¡Felicidades hermanito! ¡No eres tan idiota como pensé!- Dijo aplaudiendo. ¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto, o un halago?

-Y pues estuvo bastante bien…-Ahora me sentía un poco más tranquilo, con más calma como para contarle a Alexy.-… A diferencia de los otros dos besos que nos hemos dado, que ambos fueron con enojo o tristeza de parte de Kaori, esos no cuentan. Este fue real.- Dije sincero.

-Es lo más lindo que te he oído decir, hermanito- Me miraba enternecido- Y pues, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron? ¿Solo fue un pico, o más… tu sabes, candente?- Rió

-No sé, quizás ¿7 minutos?- Respondí.

-¡O sea que fue candente! ¡MUUUY CANDENTE! ¡Haha!- Reía de la emoción.  
>-P-pues si- La vergüenza volvía a mi- Creo que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero casi nos descubren así que tuvimos que salir corriendo.- Dije sonrojado.<p>

-Un minuto… dijiste ¿¡HACERLO!?- Gritó sorprendido, yo solo asentí.- Dios, Armin, ¡estás avanzando de manera increíble!- Reía, pero de la nada paró de reír y me miró serio.

-¿Y qué significo ese beso? ¿Te gusta Kaori? ¿Ya olvidaste a Laeti?- Su voz se puso profunda, estaba preocupado por lo que fuera a responder, al igual que yo.

Pasé mis manos por la cara y suspiré- Eso es lo malo- dije y miré a Alexy- No sé si me gusta, tampoco sé si olvidé a Laeti. De hecho, todos estas semanas Laeti me ha estado chateando y llamando… La mayoría de las veces la ignoro, pero a veces si le contesto… y pues, no sé.- Dije con las manos en mis cienes.

-No soy quien para decirte que hacer, pero si quieres que te diga algo es que Laeti simplemente no es la indicada, hermano.-

-Puede ser…- Suspiré de nuevo y pasé mi mano por mi boca- Pero también puede ser todo lo contrario…- Bajé la cabeza.

**Armin (Escena Actual)**:

Me puse bastante feliz al ver que Kaori si había venido a clases, pero todo se fue por un caño cuando apareció Kentin. ¿Qué pretende ese soldadito de cuarta? Va por ahí riendo y siendo tierno con las chicas como si su vida dependiera de ello. SIMPLEMENTE NO ME PARECE. Quiero que Kaori se aleje de él, pero no le montaré una escenita porque eso sería demasiado pasado de verga. Un momento… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO? Vamos Armin, no puedes tener celos de Kentin si Kaori ni siquiera es tu novia, pero… ¿el beso me da más ventaja? Oh demonios, se dieron cuenta que los estoy mirando. Actúa normal, actúa normal. ¡Auch! Nota mental: Chocar tu cabeza contra el casillero no es actuar normal.

Rosalya volvió a aparecer frente a mi y me tomó de la mano, halándome.  
>-Necesito que me acompañes…- Dijo y fue donde Kentin.- Kentin, ven conmigo por favor.<br>-Ah, claro. Nos vemos pronto Kaori- Dijo Kentin y le sonrió.

-Hasta luego.- Kaori le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mmmm…- Hice un sonido fuerte y fulminé a Kentin con la mirada.  
>-¿Qué?- Me miró divertido.<p>

-Nada…- Miré para otro lado.

Con Rosa subimos al salón de ciencias, que estaba repleto de chicos de mi curso. Rápidamente Kentin y yo fuimos a donde estaban mi hermano, Castiel y Lysandro.

-Esto era una reunión de gente con el cabello pintando hasta que llegaron ustedes dos- Comento Castiel.  
>-¿Te sientes especial por eso?- Dije<p>

-Pues si, bastante.- Rió Castiel.

-Chicos, ya terminé el vestuario de todos. Se los daré y ustedes se lo medirán y me dirán si tienen algún inconveniente, ¿ok?- Dijo alto y fuerte Rosa para que todos oyéramos.

-Claro- Dijimos todos, como si fuéramos soldados.

Mientras Rosalya repartía los vestuarios, nosotros esperábamos y hablábamos de diversos temas.  
>-Toma Armin, aquí está el tuyo- Se acercó Rosa y se fue de una vez a donde otro chico.<p>

Me desvestí, al igual que todos los chicos que ya tenían su uniforme, y me lo coloqué. Era bastante sencillo, pero habían dos combinaciones, amarillo mostaza con negro, y rojo vino con negro también. A mi me tocó la combinación amarilla. Consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca, por encima un chaleco amarillo de corte clásico. Pantalón de tela negro y unos zapatos de punta redonda amarillos también. Además, un moño gris junto con una especie de cinta negra que va en uno de los brazos. A Lysandro, Alexy y a Nathaniel les tocó la combinación roja, y a Castiel, Kentin y a mi nos tocó la amarilla.

Después de un rato conversando con Rosa y los chicos, bajé a la primera planta y me encontré con Kaori en el extremo de la escalera leyendo una revista de cocina.  
>-Hey- Me senté a su lado.<p>

-A-a-a-armin.- El rojo invadió su rostro casi de inmediato y apretó muy fuerte la revista, reí por eso.

-Deberías dejar de enrojecer cada vez que hablas conmigo.- Le sonreí.

-Ah… si, claro- Su rojo bajó un poco.

-Hoy estás linda, Kaori- Tome su mejilla con la mano, para que me mirara.

-¿Eeeh?- Volvió a enrojecer.- A-armin, que significó el… bueno tú sabes, lo que pasó en el centro comercial…- Dijo mirando para un lado.

-Pues…- Seré sincero, quizás sea lo mejor.- No lo sé- Kaori abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendida- Creo que solo tenía ganas de hacerlo y ya.- Me pasé la mano por la nuca, quitándole la mirada a Su.

-Ah… ¿Con que fue solo eso? Solo… eso…- Vi como a Kaori se le aguaron los ojos, pero supo aguantar las lagrimas- ¿Sabes? No soy el tipo de persona que le quita las ganas a los demás. Para eso existen las prostitutas- Se puso de pie, furiosa- O Laeti.- Se fue, a saber donde, pero no creo que sea el momento para perseguirla, empeorará las cosas…  
>-¡MIERDA!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas, atraje muchas miradas también. Agaché mi cabeza entre mis piernas.- ¿Por qué soy tan malo para demostrar mis sentimientos?-<p>

**-  
>Eso es todo amigos xD Quería aclarar algo, a diferencia de todas las sucrettes, Kaori no es una tabla de planchar, de hecho, tiene muy buena pechonalidad haha. Castiel le dice tabla de planchar, porque cuando el la conoció, eso era, una tabla de planchar, pero de un día a otro le empezaron a crecer los pechos increíblemente. Aunque Cast ha visto a Kaori en vestido de baño y ropa interior (porque se tienen esa confianza) sigue llamándola tabla de planchar.<br>Ahora si, adiós. Nos vemos pronto( o quizás no D:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que hablé con Armin. Me molestó mucho lo que dijo, o sea, creo que incluso hubiera preferido que dijera una mentira por más estúpida que fuera. Mierda, salimos de una pelea para entrar en otra.

Whatsapp:  
>Grupo Festival!<p>

Nathaniel: Gente, por favor recuerden llevar a planchar sus uniformes, es esencial, ¡no queremos a nadie desarreglado en ese día tan especial! ¡Además, inviten a mucha gente!

Castiel: Esperé ese mensaje de Alexy, no de ti.  
>Nathaniel: Siempre le tienes que buscar la quinta pata al gato -.- Solo haz caso y ya.<br>Castiel: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú dices? No me parece.

Kentin: Pareciera que te pondrás feliz si Alexy te lo dice, súper raro tu asunto~

Castiel: Por chat si eres bien valiente, ¿verdad? Espera a que te vea en la escuela.  
>Kaori: Ustedes si pelean mariconadas, de verdad.<p>

Castiel: ¡TODOS ME PROVOCAN! :c

Kaori: Eres un estúpido, ya cálmate y deja de pelear por idioteces.  
>Castiel: . . .<p>

Rosalya: Al parecer Kaori es la única que controla a Castiel, ¿Qué piensas de eso, Armin?  
>Nathaniel: Mmm…<br>Armin: Hasta ahora no he dicho nada. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?  
>Kaori: Exacto Rosa, ¿de qué mierda hablas?<p>

Rosalya: Hihihihi~

Peggy: Umm… ¡esto suena interesante! ¡Vamos! hablen más.

Kim: Y por eso yo decía que no metieran a Peggy al puto grupo, pero no, nunca me escuchan.

Peggy: Eso es cruel ¿sabes?  
>Violeta: Emmm… En realidad tú has hecho cosas más crueles a al menos cada uno de los participantes de este grupo, Peggy…<br>Castiel: ¡ESO, CHINGADO! ¡Violeta se reveló! Así me gusta, mierda. Menos timidez, más violencia.  
>Violeta: ¿EHHH? *Carita ruborisada*<br>Lysandro: Y por eso Violeta casi no chatea en este grupo.

Alexy: Y yo aquí bien holis~

De verdad que la gente de mi salón es un caso. No los cambiaría por nada, son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Fui a acomodar el uniforme para poder llevarlo a planchar. **–Para la referencia de cómo es el uniforme vayan a mi perfil en cdm Mily477, así estarán vestidas las chicas. También habrá una combinación amarilla como con los hombres, que pueden ver en mi otro perfil de cdm Milagros477 (El que usará Kaori es el rojo).- **

Al fin había llegado el gran día, las chicas nos encontrábamos en los vestidores del baño poniéndonos los uniformes, a Kim, Iris, Peggy, Karla, Amber y yo estábamos con uniforme rojo y las demás con el amarillo. Fuimos al salón, donde los chicos, ya vestidos, estaban acomodando las mesas.

-¡Hey! Miren acá.- Dijo Rosa, llamando a los chicos- Estos son nuestros uniformes para hoy. ¿Lindos o qué?- Más de una estaba sonrojada, y ni hablar de Violeta.

-¡Claro que no están lindas, estúuuuuupidas!- Gritó Kentin muy sonrojado.

-No del todo.- Castiel miró para un lado, evadiendo la mirada de todas las chicas.  
>-En realidad no…- Dijo Armin tapando su cara con una revista.<p>

-Ugggh, esto es embarazoso- Susurró Violeta tomándome de la mano.

-¡Al menos sean buenos y digan que nos vemos bien!- Dijo Peggy enojada.

-Estos imbéciles… Vámonos- Dijo Kim y todas las chicas salimos del salón.

-¡Esas faldas! ¿Viste lo cortas que eran? ¡MUY CORTAS!- Dijo Kentin.

-Pffft- Rió Armin.

La directora llamó a todos los estudiantes al patio, estaba por repartir los horarios de descanso que tendríamos. Mi descanso era a las 1:25 **(Eran las 8:00 de la mañana en se momento) **y lo compartía con Alexy y Violeta, durante 30 minutos. Desde el patio se podía ver que en la entrada ya había gente esperando a que fueran abiertas las puertas. La directora dio sus ultimas palabras y todos los estudiantes salimos disparados para nuestros respectivos salones. Estábamos súper nerviosos, cualquier cosa podría salir mal, pero Lysandro nos dijo a todos que debíamos ser optimistas.

En la cocina se encontraban Karla, Charlotte y Nathaniel. Después de mi receso era mi turno de cocinar, por eso, estaría atendiendo primero.  
>Los primeros clientes llegaron, era un trio de chicas que venían juntas. Castiel no dudó en ir a atenderlas, para, obviamente, tratar de ligárselas. Y así, de poco a poco, se fue llenando el salón.<p>

El reloj marcaba las 10:37 y yo ya había atendido al menos a 30 personas. Me paré al lado de la puerta, esperando a que entrara alguien para atenderlo.

-Buenos días, bienvenida. ¿Desea una mesa?- Dije por costumbre, pero mi cara relajada se frunció al ver quien era.  
>-No quiero que tú me atiendas.- Dijo Laeti, mirándome con asco. En realidad yo la debería estar mirando así.<br>-Como ordene, señorita.- Dije entre dientes. Rosa antes de empezar nos dijo que todos debíamos ser amables con los clientes, no importara quien fuera.- Espere aquí un momento- Laeti se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpear su pie contra el piso.

Me acerqué a la mesa que estaba atendiendo Armin, e interrumpí.

-Disculpen, jóvenes, desde ahora yo los atenderé.- Sonreí a la joven pareja, un chico y una chica que podían tener unos 14 años aproximadamente.

-¿Qué haces, Kaori?- Dijo un poco molesto-  
>-Tienes visitas- Miré a la puerta, y él también. Torció la boca, y pidiéndole permiso a sus pies, fue caminando hacia donde Laeti, que no dudó en abrazarlo y gritar.<p>

-Que puto asco- Susurré.

-Emm… mesera- Dijo la chica.- Queremos ordenar- Sonrió cálidamente.

-Ah, si. Claro.- Tomé su orden y se la lleve a Nathaniel.

Había pasado el tiempo, ya Laeti se había ido del café, gracias al cielo, y yo conversaba animadamente con un chico que había venido solo al café, y como la idea principal era que los meseros nos sentáramos a conversar con la gente que venía sola, pues me puse a hablar con él.  
>Alexy y Violeta se me acercaron.<p>

-Kaori, ya es hora de nuestro receso.- Dijo Alexy animado.

-¿Oh, si?- Miré mi reloj de mano y marcaba las 1:27.- Lo siento, Carlos. Es mi receso, ya me tengo que retirar, pero enseguida te mando a alguien para que hable más contigo, ¿bien?- Dije levantándome de mi puesto.  
>-Claro, esta bien.- Dijo sonriendo. Antes de salir del salón, le dije a Kim, que estaba desocupada, que fuera a hacerle compañía al cliente.<br>-Violeta, ¿Por qué estás tan roja?- Le pregunté, hasta ahora no había visto que le pasara algo vergonzoso.

-P-pues, nunca había hablado con tanta gente en un solo día… Muchos chicos con los que me senté me decían que estaba muy linda y no sabía que responder.- Jugaba con su cabello, tratando de no mirarnos a los ojos.

-¡Ohhhh Violeta, eres lo más tierno del mundo!- Alexy y Yo dijimos a la vez, y abrazamos Violeta, que intensificó el rojo de sus mejillas. Seguíamos abrazando a Violeta y alguien me tocó el hombro. Me viré, al igual que Violeta y Alexy, para ver quien era.  
>-¿Si?- Pregunté mirando al chico que me había tocado.<br>-¿No sabes quien soy?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm…- Observé y analicé su cara.- Cr-creo que no…-

-¿Estas segura?- Rió- Mi nombre comienza con V-

-¿Con V?- Intentaba recordar y…

-Termina con iktor-

-¡VIKTOR!- Dije exactamente cuando el habló.

-El autentico- Sonrió.

-¡VIKTOOOOR!- De la emoción salté encima de él, y el me cargó.

**Narro yo(La escritora):  
><strong>Viktor, un guapo chico de 16 años, medía aproximadamente 1,83 cm; cabello negro, ojos canela. En ese momento vestía, un blazer morado oscuro, una camiseta amarilla de cuello en v, unos jeans algo ajustados y unas converse azules. Además de que en su oreja izquierda traía 2 aretes.  
>Viktor fue el mejor amigo de Sucrette cuando ambos estaban en kínder y también en algunos años de la primaria. Ellos eran inseparables, pero por lastima un día Viktor llegó con la mala noticia de que si iría con su padre a otro país, y no sabía cuando volvería. Sucrette tuvo que aprender a vivir sin él, al igual que Viktor sin ella. Fue una gran sorpresa encontrárselo, y más aún, que él la reconociera, pues ella había cambiado bastante, y él también.<p>

Para Violeta y Alexy se volvió bastante incomodo el estar ahí, así que se retiraron sigilosamente.

-Te presento a Violeta y Alexy- Dijo Kaori volteándose, pero se dio cuenta que se habían ido- Emmm… creo que ya no están- Rió.

-Me los presentarás después- Sonrió. Tomó la cara de Kaori entre sus manos y la apretó- Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- Decía riendo

-Ya lo shé- Kaori dijo entre risas. Ambos se sentaron en una banca y empezaron a conversar, Viktor le contó sobre sus viajes por Europa y el mundo, y la gente que conoció. Kaori le dijo como era vivir sin padres, y habló sobre los amigos que tenía.  
>-¿Y qué hay de tu novio?- Preguntó curioso, Viktor.<p>

-¿Novio? Esa palabra no entra en mi vocabulario- Dijo Kaori sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿Novia?- Viktor puso cara de sorpresa.  
>-¿Pero de qué hablas?- Kaori rió a carcajadas- Nada, estoy soltera.- Aclaró.<p>

-¿Y no te gusta nadie?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Pues, creo que no- Kaori mintió, todavía le gustaba Armin a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. -Y ¿qué contigo? ¿No tienes novia?  
>-La verdad no, hasta ahora en todos los países en los que he "vivido" solo me he quedado aproximadamente 4 meses máximo. No valía la pena tener una relación si me iba a ir después. ¿No crees?- Le contó-<p>

-Tienes razón…- Dijo Kaori pensando, miró su reloj de mano.- ¡Oh, mierda!- Exclamó- Ya son las 2 en punto. Tengo que ir a mi salón, Viktor. ¿Me acompañarías?- Preguntó apurada.  
>-Claro, ¿por qué…- No pudo terminar de hablar porque Kaori lo llevaba de la mano, corriendo hacia su salón. Kaori lo último que quería era oír los regaños de Alexy o Rosalya.<p>

Llegaron respirando fuertemente al salón, todos los meseros y meseras posaron la vista hacia donde Kaori, viendo que traía fuertemente agarrado a un "extraño" chico. Armin no tardó en reaccionar, sin darse cuenta ya estaba entre la chica peliazul y Viktor, soltando su agarre.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido. Está obstruyendo el paso, así que lo invito a pasar- Armin prácticamente haló a Viktor para que soltara a Kaori y entrara en el café. Kaori tomó a Viktor por la ropa y lo atrajo hacia ella.- Él viene conmigo, no tienes nada que preocuparte.- Kaori lo miraba con rabia, fingida, pues hasta ahora no sabía que era la mezcla de sentimientos que se formó en su interior.

-Pues lo atenderé yo- Armin sonrió falsamente.

-Ya te he dicho que viene conmigo. Mejor vuelve a lo tuyo.- Kaori empujó levemente a Armin.

-Fijate que ya he terminado, además de que si no me equivoco a ti te toca este turno en la cocina. ¿O no?- Armin sonreía como si hubiera ganado la discusión.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que…- Rosalya vino por detrás de Kaori y le puso la cabeza de una botarga de conejo.

-¿Te demoras y después empiezas a discutir en medio del café?- Los ojos de Rosa pasaron de ser amarillos a rojos. -¡Te vas al patio a repartir volantes, vestida de conejo!- Le lanzó a las manos el resto del vestido.

-Mierda…- Susurró Kaori.- Lo siento Viktor, creo que te veré luego- Kaori salió del café, para ir al baño y ponerse el disfraz.

**Armin:**  
>¿Y ahora este tipo qué? Mi relación con Kaori no va tan bien como para que aparezca alguien más. Ambos nos mirábamos con una mezcla de rabia e intriga, después de todo, lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero últimamente no me controlo, me siento muy celoso con respecto a Kaori, y eso que no somos nada. Vaya a saber de donde salió él, pero por la forma en la que Kaori se puso hace un momento creo que ya se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.<p>

-Disculpa, me tengo que retirar- Su voz era gruesa, como de un adulto. Parecía un adulto. No creo que Kaori sea el tipo de chica que anda por ahí con adultos…

-Hey- Llamé su atención antes de que se fuera.- ¿Quién eres y cómo conoces a Kaori?- Mi mirada era desafiante, pues vaya que no me daba buena espina.

-¿Y desde cuando yo te tengo que responder preguntas a ti?- Alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues, ¿que tal si te digo que soy el novio de Kaori?- Pensé que lo había hecho estremecer, mas sin embargo solo rió.  
>-¿Novio, dices? Casualidad que hace un rato le pregunté a Kaori si tenía uno y me dijo que no.- Sonrió- Créeme, Kaori no es el tipo de chica que negaría a su novio. Agregando que con la manera en la que ambos se trataron hace solo unos minutos es estúpido que ustedes dos sean novios.- Me miraba como tratando de romperme con la mirada.- Bueno, adiós- Siguió caminando.<p>

Mi sangre estaba hirviendo de la rabia, y lo peor, Kaori no estaba conmigo en ese momento. Fácilmente el tipo ese podía ir a encontrarse con ella, y eso es lo que menos quiero.

-Rosa- Me dirigí hacia donde Rosalya que se encontraba abanicándose con un menú.

-¿Dime…?- Al parecer estaba cansada, pues ni siquiera abría los ojos.

-Necesito que me dejes salir. Tengo que hablar con Kaori.- Dije muy sonrojado.

-¿¡COMO!?- Gritó y me miró fijamente.- Claro que puedes, tienes todos los permisos del mundo. ¿Qué mierda haces ahí parado? Apúrale, Apúrale, ya te tienes que ir- Rosa me empujo toda la distancia hasta la puerta.

-Esta chica…- Soplé algunos cabellos que se despeinaron y caían sobre mi cara.

Bueno, es hora de buscar a Kaori, y no puedo dejar que se me acerque Laeti ni que el chico pelinegro se le acerque a Kaori.

Salí del edificio, y como si la hubiera llamado, apareció Laeti.  
>-Armin mi amor! ¿A donde vas? ¡Quiero pasarla contigo!- Laeti puede ser más melosa que nada.<br>-Estoy ocupado, Laeti. Hablamos luego.- Ni siquiera la miré, solo seguí recto.

-¿Qué clase de novio trata así a su novia?- Dijo haciendo pucheros. Yo paré en seco al escuchar eso.

-¿Novios?- Me volteé y la miré- Lo siento, Laeti, pero tú y yo no somos novios desde hace mucho tiempo…- La miré con algo de pena, pues pensé que ella ya tenía eso claro, además de que cuando ella fue al restaurante no mencionó nada parecido, solo quería que yo aceptara sus disculpas.

-A-armin no hablas en serio, verdad? Créeme que es una broma de muy mal gusto…- Los ojos de Laeti no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas.

-No es una broma. Lo nuestro ya terminó- Si para mi es difícil decirlo, ¿como será para Laeti escucharlo? La mirada de Laeti pasó de tristeza a furia en un momento.  
>-Todo…- Apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza- ¡TODO ES CULPA DE LA PALIDUCHA DE MIERDA ESA!- Me gritó, y sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir.<br>-Kaori no tiene nada que ver… Si piensas las cosas te darás cuenta que es tú culpa…- No tenía los ánimos como para discutir con ella.- Me tengo que ir, adiós…- Le di la espalda y seguí caminando.

-Esto no se quedará así, Armin Lasserre, CREEME QUE NO.- Laeti gritaba eufórica, espero que esto no pase a mayores…

El patio estaba llenísimo, habían puestos de comida, también habían muchos visitantes y muchos alumnos estaban repartiendo volantes… con botargas, y ahora no recuerdo de que animal era la botarga de Kaori.

-Mierda.- Habían de todo tipo de animales, así que decidí ver que tipo de volantes repartía cada uno, será algo tedioso, pero no importa.

**Kaori:**

De la manera más estúpida terminé repartiendo volantes vestida de conejo… Y al parecer no era la única, varias personas estaban repartiendo volantes con distintos disfraces. Mientras repartía los volantes vi a Armin, que hablaba con cada persona disfraza.  
>-¿Me estará buscando…?- Pensé, y en eso él se acercó, esperando a que le pasara el volante, pero yo no se lo quería dar porque así se daría cuenta que soy yo.<br>-Emmm… ¿Hola?- Dijo Armin.- ¿No me darás el volante?- Negué con la cabeza. –Eres Kaori, cierto?- Rió un poco y yo salí corriendo.- ¡Hey! Espera, ¿Para donde vas?- Armin me perseguía por todo el patio, entré a la escuela y subí a la azotea para esconderme.

-Dios, ¿pero que mierda estoy haciendo?- A veces ni yo misma entiendo como se me ocurre hacer tanta estupidez. ¿Para qué correr? Soy idiota. Me quité la cabeza de conejo y me agaché a un lado de la puerta. De la nada, ésta se abrió de golpe, dándome de lleno en la cara.

-Me cago en la…- Cerré los ojos con fuerza y puse la cara entre mis manos, me dolía mucho.

-¿Kaori?- Dijo Armin sorprendido.- Lo siento, ¿te golpeé?- Se agachó a mi lado para ver.

-No imbécil, me hiciste cosquillas- Dije irónica. A mi siempre me pasan una serie de cagadas…

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo alto- No quería golpearte, lo juro.- Su voz se notaba un tanto desesperada- ¿Puedo ver?- Tomo mis manos y las bajó apenas un poco.

-Si si, como sea- El golpe me puso de mal humor. Quité mis manos y Armin me observó.

-Tienes la frente roja.- La tocó con su pulgar- ¿Te duele?-

-Si, joder- Exclamé y le pegué en la mano para que la quitara. Armin me abrazó sin aviso-Lo siento en serio. Perdóname por todo.- Me susurró al oído

-¿Pero tú de que vas?- Conteste bastante molesta y lo aparté de mi.- Un día me dices que no te gusto y empiezas a andar con una turra que conociste por ahí; Otro me dices que te disculpe por todo, porque según tú te habías dado cuenta de tu error; Después incluso me besas, y yo ahí estúpidamente ilusionada pensando que todo iba a ser mejor, pero no, resulta que ALGUIEN solo "tenía ganas". ¿Y ahora quieres que te vuelva a perdonar?- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mis lagrimas estaban saliendo, Armin me miraba con tristeza y pena.- No puedo estar perdonándote cada vez que la cagas Armin- Él abrió los ojos y me miró.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Dijo en un susurró casi audible.

-N-no lo sé- Estallé en lágrimas nuevamente y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Armin.- Tengo tantas ganas de estar enojada contigo, pero simplemente…- Sollocé- Simplemente no puedo.- Pausé.- Es que…- Mis mejillas enrojecieron- Te quiero, Armin, te quiero.- Levanté la cabeza de su hombro y la apoyé en mis manos y seguí llorando- Al parecer, después de todo este tiempo tu no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y me gustas.- Armin no dijo nada, pasó aproximadamente un minuto y me sequé la cara con las mangas de la camisa y me paré dispuesta a irme.

-Kaori- Armin también se levantó y me tomó del brazo.- También estoy enamorado de ti…- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Llevaba esperando tanto tiempo por escuchar esas palabras y ahora no sabía como reaccionar. Armin me acercó más a él y me dio un beso, un beso dulce, un beso verdadero. Pegó su frente con la mía, que todavía dolía un poco, y sonrió.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Esas palabras, era tan hermoso escuchar esas palabras… Abracé a Armin por el cuello y grité- Si, demonios, si quiero. ¡Siempre he querido!-

-Ahora le puedes contar a todos que te pedí para andar cuando estabas vestida de conejo.- Reímos a carcajadas.

Por fin… por fin mi sueño se cumplió.

**-  
>¿Qué tal chicos? Al fin pasó lo que todos queríamos, ¿no? ¿Y qué? ¿Les gustó el cap? ¡Espero que si! No piensen que este es el ultimo cap. NOPE, JAMÁS! Ahora vendrán más problemas xD<br>El próximo capitulo lo intentaré subir de inmediato, pues es un especial corto :3  
>Nos vemos pronto!<strong>


	13. Especial 125

**ATENCIÓN: Este episodio será un especial, si no lo leen no afectará mucho cuando lean los episodios normales, además, este episodio será más corto. **

**Violeta: **

En los recesos siempre voy al jardín a dibujar, no hay día en que no lo haga, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que Castiel también va. Simplemente se sienta unos cuantos metros detrás de mí y se pone a escuchar música mientras observa como dibujo. Así ha sido durante casi 2 semanas. Me entra la intriga de porqué lo hace, pero la pena, como siempre, me gana y no le hablo. Hoy tomé valor y me le acerqué.

-H-hola.- Mi sonrojo comenzaba. El solo se quitó sus audífonos y me miró.

-Desde hace un tiempo te has sentado a mirarme dibujar… ¿por qué tan de repente?- Pregunté.

-Pues me tranquiliza verte.-

-Ehhh?- Me sonrojé muchísimo más.

-Verte dibujar, tranquila- Se explicó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh, lo siento.- Reí- Pensé mal.-

-Es imposible que alguien como tú piense mal- Sonrió.

-¿Pero qué dices? Claro que puedo. ¡Lo acabo de hacer!.

-Neh, eres demasiado inocente, créeme.-

-¡No lo soy! Puedo ser incluso peor que tú, ¿ok?- Mi ceño se fruncía.

-¿Estás segura?- Sacó su celular, un iPhone 6.- Quiero ver si eres capaz de ver este video completo.- Puso en el buscador "2 Girls 1 Cup". Yo solo sé que terminé en el basurero vomitando, Castiel estaba parado a mi lado con mis cosas en las manos, riendo a carcajadas. Alcé mi cabeza y lo miré.

-¡Eso fue demasiado asqueroso!- Castiel sonrió de canto a canto.

-Toma- Me dio una botella de agua. Se inclinó para quedar a mi altura, pues yo apenas y le llegaba al hombro- Y recuerda, jamás serás peor que yo.- Puso mis pertenencias en mis manos y me despeinó un poco antes de irse. Obviamente yo no tardé en sonrojarme.

Después de ese día empecé a hablar más con Castiel, y ya no me sonrojaba tanto por cada cosa que me decía o hacia, ya había más confianza.

Estaba yéndome de la escuela para ir a mi casa, pero vi a Castiel en la entrada.

-Adiós Castiel, que tengas una bonita tarde.- Me despedí

-Espera.- Me alcanzó- ¿Por donde vives?- Preguntó.

-Pues bastante lejos de aquí, llegando al puente que conecta con la ciudad más cercana.- Dije.

-Mmmm…- Pensó un poco- Pues resulta que tengo que ir a comprar… unas cuerdas de guitarra por ese área. Te acompañaré.- Dijo y caminó al frente.

-¡No es necesario que me acompañes! Puedo ser molesta después- Dije amable.

-Nunca te pregunté si podía acompañarte, te estoy diciendo que lo haré.- Me miró sobre su hombro- Y camina más rápido, no estoy para esperarte.- Gruñó.

-¡S-si!- Caminé un poco más rápido y me puse a su lado.

Después de un largo trayecto en bus, llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Es aquí?- Preguntó Castiel.

-Si, de hecho. Pero te acompañaré a comprar las cuerdas de la guitarra.-

-No, ya llegamos a tu hogar. Ya tienes que quedarte aquí.-

-No te pregunté si podía acompañarte, te estoy diciendo que lo haré- Repetí lo que él dijo imitando su voz.

-No me puedes aplicar mi propio juego, eso es bajo- Rió.- Te quedas dije.-

-Como sea, adiós- Dije y entré a mi casa.

-¡Chao!- Gritó desde afuera.

Después de un rato me puse a pensar que cerca de donde vivo no hay ninguna tienda de música… Cuando llegó mi papá le pregunté.

-Pá, ¿por aquí cerca hay algún lugar donde vendan instrumentos de música o algo parecido?-

-Pues no que yo sepa, querida. El más cercano queda en la plaza que está por tu escuela, así que no.-

-Mmmm…- Eso me dejó pensando…

Al día siguiente en la escuela fui a hablar con Castiel.

-Ayer me dijiste que ibas a comprar cuerdas de guitarra y resulta que por mi casa no hay ningún lugar donde vendan cosas así.

-P-pues…- Miró para otro lado, bastante rojo- Solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo, estúpida.- Se paró y se fue.

-¿Ehhh?- Me sonrojé un poco demasiado.

**¿Recuerdan que les pregunté que si querían que algún personaje aparte de Armin y Kaori tuviera pareja? Pues pensé que Castiel x Violeta sería la cosa más tierna del mundo, así que decidí hacerles un especial.  
>De ahora en adelante siempre que escriba de ellos lo haré de esta forma, con capítulos cortos, que serán publicados justo después del capitulo original. (Espero que eso se haya entendido xD)<br>Bueno, eso fue todo, adiós!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicas, perdón por la ausencia, olvidé el hecho de que tenía un fic esperando hehehe xD La falta de imaginación me atacó con sus mejores armas –La pereza, y la falta de internet- ¡Espero que no me odien! **

**Narro yo(La escritora):**

Armin y Kaori salieron de la azotea tomados de la mano, al principio a la gente le hacía gracia, pues, ¿Qué demonios hacía un chico con una persona vestida de conejo tomados de la mano?

-Espera un momento- Dijo Kaori y paró- Iré a quitarme esto, esta cabezota me esta matando de calor- Kaori golpeo la cabeza, que traía puesta, un par de veces.

-¿En serio? Me agradaba la idea de verte vestida así… para siempre…- susurró y luego rió.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Dijo Kaori entre carcajadas.- Espérame aquí un momento, solo me quitaré esto y volveremos al café, ¿ok?- Entró al baño de las chicas. La sonrisa que Armin traía no se la podía quitar nadie, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta, después de tantos dolores de cabeza que le había traído a Kaori ella lo aceptó, el no se lo podía creer, a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos, en su cabeza simplemente no cabía eso.

Kaori no sé tardó casi nada, salió del baño con su uniforme de camarera puesto.

-Sabes, quizás no te lo dije en la mañana, pero te ves hermosa con esa falda y las medias.- Sonrío el pelinegro- No, toda tú estás hermosa simplemente como eres.-

Kaori no tardó en ponerse roja, pero en vez de reaccionar como siempre, se puso de puntitas, acercó la cara de Armin hacia ella, tomando su cuello, y lo besó tiernamente.

-Tú también estas hermoso siempre- Dijo a una corta distancia de los labios de Armin, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, amor, era una mirada que Armin jamás había visto.

Ambos giraron sus caras a la derecha, rápidamente. Escucharon el sonido de una cámara, varias veces.

-Creo que ya tengo la noticia de la próxima semana- Peggy salió corriendo, no sin antes meter su cámara en un bolso.

-¡PEGGYYYYY!- Kaori estaba apunto de corretearla hasta la muerte, pero Armin la abrazó por la espalda.

-Tranquila, no veo el problema con que la gente se entere de lo nuestro, de alguna forma tenían que hacerlo, no?- Le dijo, calmándola.

-Si, pero y si pone algo que no es cierto? Si dice algo malo de ti, créeme que no me tardaré en ir y…- Armin la calló al darle un beso en el cuello

-Shh, no dirá nada malo, además, si lo hace, la gente estará más conmocionada por el hecho de nuestra relación a cualquier cosa que ella coloque en ese periódico.-

-Tienes razón…- Dijo Kaori.- Vamos, nos deben estar esperando- Volvió a tomar de la mano a Armin, y fueron juntos al salón. Antes de entrar se soltaron las manos, pues ambos pensaban que era una buena idea que todos se enteraran leyendo el periódico de Peggy.

Al entrar, Rosalya fue corriendo donde Armin, para acorralarlo y rellenarlo de preguntas.  
>-¿Cómo fue?- La mirada de Rosa estaba llena de sed por saber, además de que era muy amenazante, casi nadie se resiste a esa mirada de Rosa, pero Armin pudo.<p>

-¿Qué cosa?- Armin se hacía el loco, apenas Peggy sabía, y con eso era suficiente, que esperaran hasta la próxima semana no les haría daño.

-¡Pues con Kaori! ¿Qué hicieron? Se demoraron bastante, ¿avanzaron?- La emoción y desesperación de Rosa se hacía notar, pero Armin no caería.

-No sé de qué hablas Rosa… ¡Oh! Mira, un cliente.- La evadió olímpicamente, y fue a atender al cliente que acababa de llegar, Rosa no cabía en su ser, ella quería saber, ella necesitaba saber, ella ANHELABA saber. En asuntos como éste ella podía ser peor que Peggy.

Rosa se puso a trabajar, resignada, porque sabía que no había caso en ir donde Kaori, ella ya conocía todos sus trucos, prácticamente era "pro" en eso. Lo de Armin? Bah, eso fue suerte de principiante, él NO sabe qué es lidiar con Rosa cuando quiere saber algo.

El gran festival había llegado a su final, tras escuchar las felicitaciones de la directora, todos marcharon para sus casas. Armin se fue junto con Kaori, pasarían un rato por el parque y luego él la dejaría en su casa, pero no estaban solos, no, tenían la agradable compañía de Rosa, Kentin, Castiel y Alexy, aunque ellos no lo sabían. Rosa les comentó a Kentin y a Castiel que Kaori y Armin habían estado solos por un rato y Armin no quería hablar al respecto. Kentin estaba ahí más bien por saber; Castiel para armar un show de celos y sobreprotección en el momento más oportuno; y Alexy sabía que Armin le comentaría en casa cualquier cosa, solo fue porque Kentin estaría allí. Los cuatro "espías" se escondían detrás de un arbusto en el parque, observando los movimientos de sus "blancos", en busca de alguna pista. La pareja solo hablaba y reía, no había contacto físico, y eso estaba empezado a hartar a Rosa.

-¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?- Lysandro los observaba apoyado a un árbol, ya llevaba varios minutos así.

-Pues espiamos a Kaori y Armin- Respondió Castiel, muy pendiente de todo.

-Espiar a los demás es un mal habito.- Comentó, con los ojos cerrados, Lysandro.- O nos vamos, o les digo que están espiándolos.-

Rosa gruñó y sé paró a regañadientes, al igual que Castiel, los otros dos se pararon con calma y tranquilidad, todos se dirigieron a la salida del parque, para ir a sus casas. Mientras caminaban, hablaban.

-Kentin, te gustaría que nuestros amigos nos espíen cuando seamos novios?- Alexy decía abrazado al brazo de Kentin, haciéndole ojitos.

-¿De qué hablas, azulito? No puedes ir por la vida diciendo tanta estupidez- Rió Kentin. Desde que a Alexy le empezó a gustar Kentin, éste se toma todos los intentos de flirteo de Alexy como una broma, no sabe si lo hace a propósito o sin intención.

-Me iré con Lysandro, él si me aprecia.- Alexy se alejó de Kentin con su cara de enojo, y se abrazó del brazo de Lysandro.

-¿Qué está haciendo, joven?- Lysandro lo miraba desde arriba, por la diferencia de altura, con extrañeza.

-Ya que Kentin no sabe apreciar mi compañía…- Alexy hablaba más alto de lo normal para llamar la atención del chico militar- Me uno a ti, pues me pareces interesante y me gusta tú estilo.- Sonrió y le hizo ojitos.

-¿O sea que está intentando darle celos?- Preguntó Lysandro, que por alguna razón, seguía dejando que Alexy lo abrazara.

-De hecho, a cualquiera le daría celos, después de todo eres bastante guapo- Y Alexy no dudó en hacerle un guiño. Lysandro se sonrojó de una manera impresionante, sacudió su brazo para que Alexy se quitara, y subió su mano hasta la cara solo para tapar el sonrojo. Alexy rió a carcajadas, y lo golpeó suavemente en la espalda un par de veces.

-No te preocupes, tío, no eres mi tipo.- Sonrió alegre. Lysandro solo dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

Armin dejó a Kaori en su casa, y luego se dirigió a la suya. Después de hablar con su madre un rato, entró al cuarto, encontrándose con Alexy que al parecer lo esperaba. En la mesita del centro había una charola con sus galletas favoritas, las de chispas de chocolate, y leche. Armin no dudó en tomar una, pero al acercar su mano a la mesa, Alexy la detuvo.

-No tienes derecho de tomar ninguna galleta, al menos que me cuentes que pasó hoy con Kaori.- Dijo serio, para después esbozar una sonrisa pícara.

-Sabía que tramabas algo…- Armin rodó los ojos.- Pero de todas formas pensaba contarte así que…-

-¿¡En serio!?- Dijo alegre- Pues cuéntame- sonrió.

-Kaori y yo somos novios- Dijo con un poco de pena.

-¡Lo sabía! Oh Dios, al fin el sueño de Kaori se vuelve realidad. ¡Que lindo!- A Alexy se le notaba muy feliz.

-Pero Peggy nos tomó una foto besándonos.- Rió un poco sonrojado- creo que saldrá en primera plana el próximo lunes.

-Jajajá!- Rió Alexy- ¡Que descuidados! Sabiendo que hay gente como Peggy en los alrededores eso es lo último que debes hacer con tu nueva pareja.- Aconsejó el peliazul.

-Lo sé, estábamos muy concentrados en los nuestro, y olvidamos que había más gente alrededor- Armin sobaba su cuello.- Pero bueno. Algún día tendrían que enterarse todos, ¿no? Obvio mi idea no era que fuera de esta manera, pero si no queda de otra…- Sonrió.

-Tienes razón…

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que pensaron. Kaori ese día despertó olvidando el hecho de que en la escuela la esperaban, probablemente, todos con preguntas.

Salió de su casa, no sin antes hacerse un café con leche y un bagle.

Llegó rápido a la escuela, y notó enseguida el ambiente extraño, y luego recordó lo de Peggy.

-Oh, maldita sea…- Susurró. Sacó su celular para chatearle a Armin, pero él ya le había chateado primero.

Armin: Escondido en el gimnasio.

Kaori se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, pero al entrar no vio a nadie. Buscó en los vestidores, tanto de chicas como de chicos, pero nada.

-¿Armin? ¿Dónde estás?- Gritó para que se escuchara en toda la gran sala.

La puerta del closet de utilería se abrió.

-Aquí, ven.- Le dijo asomando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Preguntó Kaori al entrar.

-Creo que Castiel me atacará- Decía más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Ya lo has visto? ¿Te dijo algo?- Kaori tenía su mano puesta sobre la mejilla de él.

-No, pero tengo ese presentimiento.- Dijo algo nervioso.

-El no te pondrá ni un dedo encima sin antes haber pasado encima de mi.- Kaori lo besó en la frente dulcemente.

-Vamos, tenemos que enfrentar esto algún día…- Kaori lo tomó de la mano para salir, pero Armin la haló hacia él de nuevo.

-No… quedémonos aquí un rato más- La cabeza de Kaori estaba en el pecho de Armin que la abrazaba con ternura.

-Pero… se darán cuenta que no estamos los dos y se formarán más rumores…- Dijo Kaori alzando la cabeza un poco.

-Sólo 5 minutos, aún no empiezan las clases…- Armin alzó la cara de Kaori para que lo mirara, y luego la besó en los labios. Estuvieron ahí abrazándose y besándose por un poco más de 5 minutos, y salieron para dirigirse al salón de clases.

Decidieron entrar a la vez, pues no les quedaba de otra… Al abrir la puerta, sus compañeros, que estaban regados por todo el aula, los miraron de una vez. Todos hicieron una sonrisa, a excepción de Nathaniel, que leía un libro, y Amber que estaba concentrada en su maquillaje.

-¡Uuuuy!- Hicieron todos- ¡Llegó la pareja!- Gritó Kim. Y todos empezaron a golpear los pupitres, gritando a coro "Beso, beso, beso, beso…" Armin sonreía nerviosamente mirándolos a todos, mientras que Kaori miraba al suelo muy sonrojada.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Dijo el profesor Farres entrando al salón, de inmediato todos tomaron asiento e hicieron silencio, pero mientras iban a sus puestos, a Kaori y Armin los felicitaban y les deseaban suerte.

Kaori se dio cuenta, después de sentarse en su puesto, que algo faltaba, algo muy particular. Ese algo que debía pasar, pero sin embargo no pasó. Le susurró a Violeta, que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Hey! Vio- Le dijo Su cerca de la oreja.

-¿Dime?- Dijo ella, incluso más bajo.

-¿Nos sabes donde está Castiel?-

-Pues ayer me dijo que no tenía ni una gana de venir a la escuela hoy, así que me imagino que se quedó en su casa- Le susurraba Violeta.

-Ah ya, Gra…- Pausó de repente-… Un momento. ¿Ayer? Pero si ayer fue Domingo, ¿cómo es que Castiel te dijo eso?- Kaori alzaba una ceja, y miraba a Violeta que cada vez se ponía más roja.

-P-pues- Parece que no sabía que decir… Suspiró- ¡Castiel y yo tuvimos una cita!- Dijo rápido, y bajó la cabeza contra la silla. A Kaori le sorprendió, se sonrojó levemente, y luego se rió a carcajadas, cosa que llamó la atención de todos en el salón y del profesor, que no dudó en regañarla.

**Avances del próximo cap:  
>-¡Kaori! ¡Tengo algo que contarte!-<strong>

**-Un momento, ¿Armin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y sin camisa?**

**Les gustó chicas? Tenía pensado poner más, pero no quiero que sigan esperando D:  
>De nuevo, lamento mi desaparecida, pero no dejaré este fic jamás! Ténganlo seguro :3<strong>

**El cap de Violeta x Castiel vendrá mezclado con un cap normal, así que recomiendo que lo lean. Lo publicaré esta noche.**

**Adios!**


End file.
